Transference of Power
by Napdizzle02
Summary: A 16 year old trainer finally proves to her parents she's ready to go on a journey. There are stipulations, heart aches, friendships and adventures that lie ahead. First on the list? Prove to Champion of Hoenn, her Uncle, she can handle the life of a trainer.
1. Before You Were a Twinkle in His Eye

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN POKEMON**

Author's Notes :

This is a story I'm writing for my daughter, Riley. She's almost 3 years old at the time of this entry. She loves watching pokemon, playing Pokemon go with Dad, and LOVES reading. I figured I'd give her something more tangible to sink her teeth into, hence the writing of this story.

So with that, please realize this was written for core audience of a 3 year old little girl.

Pokemon can communicate with humans if they've forged a strong friendship/bond, it's not logical, but it's easy for a 3 year old to understand english without fancy technology I'd have a hard time explaining.

I'll try to adhere to most Pokemon, and where they can be found in the wild, but I'll take some liberties to help shoehorn Riley's favorite Pokemon into the right parts of this story.

There may be some darker themes/elements to this story (to keep my sanity) but they'll be veiled with some snark and humor, to keep it light enough that I can read this to her.

Pokemon won't have "levels" per se, as again, not a concept a 3 year old understands. Bonding and friendship will be what drives growth and strength. Any Pokemon that has a trade requirement for evolution will be given a unique circumstance or item to assist with the evolution.

Lastly, I've noted all the pokemon my daughter LOVES from the anime, and will be including those, this isn't a "God mode" story, and it's not an over powered trainer story. It's a projection of everything I love about my kid fictionalized into a 16 year old in the crazy and fun world of pokemon.

I've NEVER written anything but grad papers and the like, so bare with me as I am new to all of this. If it sucks, sorry, just find another. If you enjoy it, I'm glad to have added a little piece of happiness into your life.

Thank you,

Napdizzle

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT, AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN POKEMON. **

Prologue - Before you were a twinkle in his eye...

"This can't be right" he growled, clearly irritated with his lack of directional skills.

He'd been trudging through the thick foliage for what seemed like an eternity. He should have made it to the plains hours ago, and yet here he was, staring at a bog. The anger he'd battled his entire life was beginning to bubble to the surface.

"Where in the hell are we, anyway?" And as soon as the words left his mouth, a nudge at his knees brought him back to sanity. Smiling back up at him was his closest friend, confidant, therapist, mount and starter, Pixel, his loyal Flygon.

Adam and his Flygon began as a partnership of necessity. His parents were killed in a car accident when he was 7. He was sent to live with relatives in Lavaridge, and he hated them. While in transit on the train, he ripped the emergency stop chord, and bailed from the train. After days of searching, he was officially labeled as a missing person, and that was that. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, Adam had ventured off into the wild on his own. While wandering around with his now infamous sense of direction, he came upon an injured Trapinch. It couldn't walk, and looked to be starving. Adam used the little water and food he had to help nurse the Trapinch closer to health. After two days, the Trapinch regained the ability to walk, albeit slowly. As Adam began to walk away, the Trapinch followed. After days of trudging through the forests and desert, he finally came upon Mauville City. For the next 3 years, he and Trapinch struggled through life, until Adam had saved enough money to buy a pokeball and officially catch his starter. If you'd like to know more about this story, that's unfortunate, we are here to talk about Riley :)

As Adam stood trying to make heads or tails of their situation, he spotted something in the distance. It looked to be an Altaria, which he'd rarely seen in the wild. As he concentrated on the Pokemon, he realized it was getting closer, and fast. Within seconds, there was an abrupt feminine scream.

"Look out!" was all Adam heard before he was knocked to the ground.

As Adam tried to regain his composure, it hit him, literally and figuratively, "that woman almost killed me!"

He sat up, ready to unleash hell on the woman and her Altaria. And then he saw her, an angel riding on the clouds of heaven, reaching down to help him up. He couldn't believe it, in the middle of nowhere, down on his luck and ready to snap, Arceus had delivered what proved to be one of the greatest things to ever happen to him.

"Sorry about that, Altaria evolved this morning, and I decided to take her for a ride."

There were harps in the background, the heavens had split the sky and illuminated this beauty with pitch perfect lighting. He knew then and there he would marry this girl. The problem is, she'd been talking and he hadn't heard a word.

"So anyway, if I were you I'd get moving." The angel sang.

"How can I salvage this situation" he thought, still trying to make sense of it all. Then with a stroke of genius, he had it. "My mother once told me that I wouldn't know a good thing if it hit me in the face. Judging by the fact I was just run over by a beautiful woman and her dragon, I think it's finally time I proved her wrong." Without another word, he grabbed this mystery woman in a tight embrace, leant her backwards as if they were in a waltz, and kissed her.

"I apologize for being so forward, I didn't even catch your name. I'm Adam and I'm lost."

"Crystal" she replied, wiping the blush from her cheeks.

"Pleasure to meet you, now what were you saying about us needing to get out of here?"

"There's a severe storm heading this way, they are forecasting heavy rains, wind and even potentially tornadic activity. I was on my way home to beat the storm. You are welcome to join if that Flygon of yours can keep up, but we have to move out now."

Without hesitation, both trainers mounted their dragons and took off. After an hour in the air, they landed at a quaint home with a few corrals and out buildings. As they entered the home, the weather let loose.

"Looks like we'll be stuck here a while, you may as well get cozy."

The storms subsided 2 days later. Adam and Crystal left the house a week after that, engaged to be married. He promised to reign in his adventuring, and to assist with her budding breeding business.

Over the next 16 years, they built up an impressive breeding business, and Adam still got to seek out some adventure. Crystal had begun her career breeding local Pokemon, such as Numel, Seedot and Tirtouga. Her big break came shortly after she and Adam had been married. At the wedding reception, and old friend of Adam's (and Pokemon League Champion) Nick, or Uncle Nick as he'd later be known, had a formidable team, but recently had his prized Empoleon, Buddy, injured in an exhibition. He'd asked if they could look after him, and bring him back to health. After a few weeks of R&R, his fighting spirit was back. Two months after that, while cleaning out the stalls, Crystal found an egg. And with that, one of the rarest water pokemons in the region was there's, a Piplup.

After word spread of the Champion's favor towards them, business took off over night. They received requests for every pokemon imaginable, and it was Adam's job to hunt down the proper parents for their brood. To him, being "forced" to hunt down Scyther, Gible, Houndour and the like was as much of a punishment as being told you'd won the lottery.

Not to be lost in all of the excitement, they had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Riley Joyce, and she became their whole world.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT, AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN POKEMON.**

**Chapter One - Why you don't make a wager with your child (Or why you shouldn't lose)**

Riley sat on a hay bail, looking over the fields. She was happy, she was healthy, and she was BORED. Her entire life she heard the stories of her dad's sometimes improbable adventures, of her mom's rise in the Pokemon league and successful business, and of her Godfather, Uncle Nick, the Pokemon League Champion. While he wasn't actually blood, he was family. Depending on who was telling the story, either Nick or Adam saved the other from a wild Rampardos, and from that point forward they were as thick as thieves.

She'd always wanted to set off on her own journey, strike her own path, and begin her life as her own. Unfortunately, her father was more than over protective. For four years, while all of the twelve year old trainers set off on their journey, she remained in school. She'd aced her classes, had a strong understanding of Pokemon, and still her dad refused to let her go. But this year, she would be an adult. This year, she would be a woman. This year, she would be a Pokemon trainer, whether he liked it her not. For weeks she'd planned the beginning of her journey, and for weeks she'd kept it a secret. If she wasn't going to get his blessing, she wasn't going to ask for permission any longer. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday, and the following day, she'd be gone.

Sleep was hard to come by that evening as she lay in bed. She had saved up a small sum of money, probably enough to buy a common Pokemon for her starter, maybe even enough for a few supplies, definitely not enough to live as comfortably as she had become accustomed. As she mulled over this thought over and over, her phone buzzed.

"Sorry , I can't make it tomorrow RJ, I'd love to be there if I could. Buddy had a little 'accident' I'm sure you'll see something on the news... Anyway, know that I love you and will see you soon. Happy Birthday, Uncle Nick."

As a smile crept across her face, knowing the infamously mischievous Empoleon, she couldn't wait for the morning news. BUZZZ... another text.

"I almost forgot, I know you'll be 16 and wanting to start your journey. Before you do, PLEASE talk to your mom and dad."

After a quick poop emoji reply, she rolled over and fought for sleep.

"I just don't think she's ready. You've seen the news, these new trainers are constantly finding trouble. There have been muggings, assaults, and much worse. She's a beautiful 16 year old girl, and as much as I love her, she's naive to the way the world is." He'd made this statement to his wife for the past 5 years, and he sure as hell hadn't changed his mind.

"I understand, but when I was twelve, my parents loaned me the family Numel and gave me a Pokeball. I was sent to the woods and told I had 2 hours, if I caught a Pokemon in that time, I could begin my journey. If not, then it was another year of school. I know for darn sure your journey started WAY earlier than 16 years old, and I know damn well you wouldn't change it for the world. Don't neglect your daughter's feelings because you worry too much."

"Everytime you use common sense as a weapon against me, it makes me wish that Altaria killed me." He laughed, it wasn't true, but it was the last weak attempt he had to try and dissuade his wife. When she was right, it's game over.

"Fine, since you are on her side, she'll have to prove herself just like you. But I'm adding a stipulation of my own. She gets 2 pokeballs, and has to catch two pokemon. She must be able to identify each Pokemon and give them unique names. If she succeeds, she can go on her journey, but she won't be taking the pokemon she caught with. We can provide her with a younger Pokemon from the nursery to begin her journey. Things shouldn't be too easy for her, and a young Pokemon will make sure she understands she holds lives in her hands."

Crystal argued, but decided against pushing it much further. She'd gotten what she wanted, a fighting chance for her daughter. If there were a few bumps and bruises during the lesson, it'd definitely be worth it.

The following morning started the same way each of her previous birthdays had.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR RIL.."

"Shut up dad, it's 5 in the morning, go away!" Riley always loved the attention on her birthday, but she'd promised herself she'd remain strong. No affections, no pleasantries, today was the day she would be a trainer.

"That's no way to talk to your old dad. Plus, you know I can't handle surprises, even though I bought them, OPEN YOUR PRESENTS!"

With this, Riley knew something was different. Her mom had always bought her gifts for her birthday, but dad was a bit more practical. Over the past 15 years, he'd put $100 into her savings account, to be used when she was an adult. It wasn't flashy, but it was purposeful.

"Riley, get up! These gifts have a shelf life, and a story to go along with them. Put on some jeans and a sweatshirt and meet us in the den."

The beautiful little girl he'd always known turned into a blur of flesh colored light. As he headed down the stairs, she blew past him down into the den. There she sat, holding the 3 boxes, absolutely glowing with anticipation.

"Open the blue box first please" Crystal knew if she didn't take charge, things would get out of hand quickly.

RIley ripped into the packaging and opened the box. Inside of it was a bank card. Correction, it was THE BANK CARD. With it, the bank statement and history of transactions. As promised, there were 15 deposits of $100 every year on October 8th. She quickly added the account info to her phone, so she could easily access money from anywhere.

"Before you open the next two gifts, I'd like to make a wager with you. This is not a negotiation, it's an all or nothing proposal. I know that your journey is all that's important to you right now, and you are most likely planning on leaving whether we like it or not. There's enough money on that card to buy a pretty strong starter, with enough left for supplies. I'm not dumb, I've been expecting it the past 3 years. Open the red box please."

She opened the small red box, and found two pokeballs. She couldn't believe her eyes, FINALLY she was ready for her journey, and with two pokemon! As she pointed and released the first ball, nothing happened...

"They are empty. This is where my wager comes into play. I've given you two pokeballs. You have two hours to catch two wild pokemon. You can take Pixel with you to assist in battling and capturing the two pokemon. If you are successful, you'll give them names and return to me. If you are not successful, you must give me your word you'll wait one more year to leave on your journey."

Riley thought hard about this, why take the risk? She had enough money to buy a Pokemon, and she could figure the rest out. She'd gone on adventures with her dad, and knew the basics of living off the land. She could do it, she knew she could. And then it happened, she looked up at her dad and saw that arrogant smile. She knew what this smile represented, he knew she'd take the easy way, he didn't think she could do it. The infamous anger ran in the family, and Riley wasn't immune.

"I'll take the deal. I'll prove I can catch Pokemon, and I'll prove that I'm ready for this." Without another word, she grabbed the two pokeballs and left. Pixel trailing loyally behind.

"I can't believe him, what a jerk!" Riley was venting, and Pixel was not going to disagree. How could her own dad think she wasn't strong enough to do this? Regardless, she'd prove him wrong.

It didn't take much time for Riley's first chance. As they walked down the old game trail behind the corral, opportunity arose.

"Pixel, Tackle!" and with a flash, Pixel launched herself at the unsuspecting victim. Riley quickly threw the pokeball. Light emerged and bathed over the helpless pokemon, consuming it and sucking it into the ball. The next 5 seconds felt like an eternity, the ball fell to the ground, shook once, shook twice, shook a third time... CLICK. Riley's first attempt at catching a Pokemon had been successful beyond her wildest dreams. She retrieved the ball, and released her victim.

As the beam of light subsided, a small acorn emerged. A Seedot - how ironic that the pokemon that helped build their families business would be one to help her leave it.

"Hello Seedot, my name is Riley, and that is Pixel. I'm hoping to be a Pokemon trainer, and need your help. Are you willing to join me on my journey?"

With a quick nod, the tiny nut shuffled over to Riley, jumping into her arms and squealing with delight.

As Riley looked down on him, she noticed an odd light tan streak on his otherwise brown body.

"How would you like the name Dash" she asked. It was pretty cheesy to name a pokemon off of something as superficial as a dash of coloring, but sometimes the first thought in your head has a habit of being the first thing out of your mouth..

The Seedot seemed to be quite pleased, as he shuffled his way out of her arms and up to the top of her head.

Riley grew quite confident, and struck out for her next victim. Fifteen minutes into her challenge, and she already caught a pokemon? This will be a breeze!

Unfortunately for Riley, life isn't always going to perfectly follow your plan. She walked the remainder of the trail, through a decent chunk of their forest, and finally through the small marsh that ran along the southern border of their property. After an hour of near misses, endless walking and no real luck, she was running out of time. As she walked her way slowly back to the lane, she saw it. The most glorious sight in all of Hoenn, a Rattatta!

"Quick Pixel, sand tomb that Rattata!" She called out, ready to seize her fleeting freedom.

Pixel quickly shot to the ground, and summoned the earthen casket.

The Rattata was quickly encased in the muddy cage, and before it could break free, was plunked in the head with a pokeball.

Shake, Shake, Shake... CLICK!

She walked cockily towards the ball, "Mission Accomplished" she mused.

She released the Rattata, and with the same passion and care, indoctrinated the small rodent to her team.

She named him Chip, a nod to the small chip in his front tooth.

With Dash on her head, and Chip at her heels, she sprinted back towards home.

As she turned the final corner on the trail, she saw her mom on the back porch, smiling from ear to ear.

"Adam, get your butt out here, you have a wager to settle" his loving wife was taunting him, and he knew it.

Riley found a seat on the back deck, lost in the moment with her two pokemon. How could life get better than this?

"Riley, you won't believe me, but I'm quite proud of you. Unfortunately, there's one more part of this wager I didn't mention. These two Pokemon will not be joining you on your adventure. I'll donate them to the professor for starters, or release them, that's their decision. But one thing is certain, they won't be joining you."

She couldn't believe it, her world felt like it had been ripped away from her. Why would he make her go through this, just to take it from her?

"I can see this is unsettling to you. That's good. The hardest obstacle to overcome on a journey is the loss of a teammate. I wanted to give you the mildest taste of that I could, so instead of losing one in battle, you'll simply have to watch them grow with another trainer. This is a kindness, whether you see it yet or not."

She burst into tears, running past her dad and into the house. As she ran through the kitchen, and up the stairs to her room, her mom followed closely behind.

"Riley, I know what just happened is hard to understand, but he's just trying to make sure your prepared. He'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you, he just wants to open your eyes to what the world is really like."

It didn't matter what her mom said, her dad was a monster. As she lifted her head to scream at her mom, she noticed a purple box in her mom's hands.

"Please open it, it's a gift from Uncle Nick."

Riley carefully removed the wrapping paper, and opened the box. Inside was a letter :

"Riley, I hope this gift finds you in good spirits, but I'm sure your dad found a way to make your day interesting.. I spoke with your mom last night, and we hatched a plan for you to take your journey. If you are reading this, you succeeded in the challenge. I'm proud of you, and so are your parents. But enough of the sappy stuff, you want a present. Under this envelope is a brand new Pokedex, fully loaded with pokenav, phone/messaging and email. Stop reading this letter and turn it on, once you have, pick the letter back up. "

She powered up her shiny purple pokedex. As the screen came to life, a photo of her was on display - Riley Joyce, Mauville City - Pokemon Trainer ID #100817 - Pokedex Entries - 1 - Captured Pokemon - 1.

Captured pokemon? Pokemon entries? She reached back for her letter :

"As I'm sure you've noticed, I registered you for the Pokemon league yesterday. You are officially a member of the Hoenn League, and you've been issued a starter by the Champion himself... Me. The pokedex and registration was a gift from your parents... OK, from your mom. The starter is my birthday gift to you. Your dad has it, I won't spoil the surprise, but I bet you'll love it. I love you kiddo, and look forward to seeing you soon!" - Uncle Nick.

As she re-read the second portion of the note for a second, then a third time, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her dad, the jerk that put her through hell an hour ago, was standing there, smiling. He took her hand, and placed a small black, gold and red sphere into her hand. A luxury ball, courtesy of the Hoenn Champion.

"Aren't you going to release it? I think it's time you see what all that time adventuring, working the stables and bugging Uncle Nick at the League HQ has taught us about our baby girl."

Riley pointed the ball to the floor, and with a red beam of light, and a quick white flash, her new companion emerged. Staring up at her was a round blue ball of perfection. As soon as Riley couldn't take anymore excitement, the chubby little seal rolled over, eagerly awaiting a belly rub.

"OH MY GOSH!" Riley screamed, "a Spheal? I can't believe he got me a Spheal! It's sooo cute!"

Looking on, remembering exactly what it was like the day he met Pixel, Adam could do nothing but smile. His entire time as a father spent planning, worrying and avoiding this moment washed away in an instant.

"Riley, I know this is a lot to take in, but it's very important to find a suitable name for your pokemon. The imprinting process on a new Pokemon is extremely important. Any ideas?" Her mom could only laugh, recalling the day she caught her Swablu and began her journey. She'd named it Xanthe. Don't laugh or judge, she was on a historical kick at the time.

"Joy! I'm going to name her Joy!" she exclaimed. How could she not commemorate the most important moment of her life with the only feeling she could describe? With one last glance at the pokedex, she noticed the moveset. Tackle, growl, water gun and powder snow. Nick must have known, right?

As Riley rolled on the floor with her pudgy ball of happiness, her parents slowly left the room. There was much to discuss about things moving forward, and Adam had already begun a new train of thought causing nothing but dread.

As Adam paced in the den, Crystal made her way to the kitchen, readying one of the last meals they'd share as a family for quite some time.

After a few calls for advice from friends in the community, Adam made his way to the stairs.

"Riley, come on down and grab some food, we've still got quite a bit to talk about."

As she came bouncing down the stairs, with Joy in her arms, she noticed a new addition to the birthday celebration.

"Hey Uncle Nick, oh my gosh thank you so much! She is so perfect, I can't believe you remembered how much I loved Spheal when you and Dad took me to the breeder's contest. That was 6 years ago!"

Nick smiled. Nick was world renowned for a lot of things, but thoughtfulness to others wasn't chief among them outside his small circle of friends. Being named Riley's Godfather had given him something more than the glitz, glamor and partying that came along with his title.

"RJ, you know I'd do anything in my power to make you happy. Buddy and I were out in Ever Grande City, and saw this sad little lady all alone. She was far too small to survive in that environment. Immediately, seeing you playing with the Spheal and Sealeo flashed in my mind, and I knew it was fate." Nick wouldn't dare tell her the truth of how he came into possession of such a rare Pokemon for their region.

"Now that we are all here, we have a few things we'd like to discuss. Chief among them being your journey. Nick and I have talked a lot about this, and here's my last request. We'd like you and Nick to travel together to Littleroot to drop off the Pokemon you caught, and from there the two of you will travel until you've proven yourself by obtaining your first badge." Adam couldn't help but smile, he knew this wasn't a difficult request, she'd been wanting to train and learn from Nick since she was able to walk.

"The second topic for discussion is your traveling companions moving forward. I know you miss your cousin Heidi. As you know her parents are both Ace Trainers, and actively enlisted in the Kanto Military. With their permission, Heidi will be traveling to Hoenn in the near future. She'll be meeting up with us in a couple of weeks, and we'll meet you wherever you are upon her arrival. From there, as long as you two choose, you'll have a familiar face to share this experience." Crystal hadn't shared this information with Adam, not because there was cause for concern, but because she knew he hated being surprised.

"That's incredible" Riley and Adam cried out in unison. "How can this day get any better?"

Sure it started off a bit rough, being forced to catch and name pokemon she was convinced would be her companions, but her family was definitely doing their best to make up for it.

"Lastly, we need to address the barriers you'll face trying to communicate with pokemon. And we have a short term solution until you've bonded well enough with your Pokemon to communicate effectively." Nick smirked, there's no way he'd be out done on this day. "As you know, my Gallade Crixus was injured to the point he can no longer competitively battle at the highest level. He'll be your translator until you've formed a strong bond with Joy, or until you've caught a psychic Pokemon of your own."

Crixus is one of the few pokemons known to the public by a mere glance. He and Nick had formed such a tight bond, when Nick nearly lost his eye in a training accident with Crixus, he gained a nice scar from his left eye brow to his hairline. Crixus, being the honorable knight, gave himself a matching scar, a reminder of what happens when he loses himself in battle.

"Crixus will not be battling, or helping you in any situation that he doesn't consider life threatening. He'll purely be there to translate, and transport you if you find yourself in a dire situation."

Riley was beside herself, and hadn't noticed that her three elders had left the table, and some time ago judging by the cold plate of lasagna sitting in front of her. Tomorrow, her life would begin. Tomorrow, the future would be forged.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT, AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN POKEMON.**

**Chapter Two - Your telling me I have to eat what? Or how one survives on a trainer's diet. **

Riley slept like a Snorlax that night. With Joy cuddled up on the bed, she dreamed of all the different Pokemon she'd meet, the battles she'd win, and the stories yet untold.

She awoke early the next morning, hastily showering and readying herself for the day. As she left her room, she took one last look in the mirror. Nice pair of blue jeans? Check. Long sleeve pink t-shirt? Check. White down vest? Check. New hiking boots? Check. And lastly, trainers belt equipped with five empty pokeballs, and a slot for her beloved Joy? Check. She threw her backpack over her shoulders, and made her way down the stairs. With a surprisingly brief farewell to her parents, she met Nick outside.

"Ready to go RJ?" he asked. "We are going to have Crixus teleport us to Little Root to meet with the Professor, and from there we'll be on our way."

Riley took Nicks hand, and then the hand of Crixus. With a brief flash, they were gone. In what felt like an instant, they stood at the front doors of the Professor's laboratory.

"Let's head in and find Professor Birch. From what I can remember, he can be a bit 'distracted' regardless of who's appointment he's supposed to be attending."

As they head into the lobby, and awaited the Professor, Riley noticed a young boy leaving with a shiny new pokeball in his hands. She knew that feeling, he must be the happiest person on planet earth right now.

"Hey, did you just get your starter from the professor?" Riley inquired, truly interested in the boy's story.

"Yeah, I did. That moron forgot I was supposed to be picking up my starter, and didn't have the Treecko I'd requested. All I got was this lame Torchic. I can't believe I waited an extra two weeks, just for him to screw this up." The boy was not filled with the happiness she'd been expecting, quite the opposite in fact.

"I'm sure he didn't intentionally mix up your request, he's a world renowned researcher and probably just lost track of time. By the way, I'm Riley, and today is my first day as a Pokemon trainer as well."

"Unless you are the Champion himself, I don't care who you are. My name is Declan, and I'll be the guy winning the league this year. Someone has to get rid of that lazy Champion, it may as well be me."

Nick couldn't help himself. "Son, I'm not sure what transpired before we got here, but I can tell you one thing. The Champion can be called a lot of things, but I don't think lazy is one of them."

"If he wasn't out partying and chasing women, maybe there'd be more oversight and mistakes like this wouldn't have been made. I'll call him lazy, and I'd call him lazy to his face. He doesn't scare me, and neither does that fat penguin." Declan had clearly hit his limit, and in his rage, completely missed the fact he was ten paces from the most powerful man in Hoenn.

"Well now that you've called him lazy, perhaps you'd also like to call him Sir, Champion, Your Eminence, or maybe just Nick... I prefer Nick." He reached out to shake the boys hand, with a grin that was barely holding in his laugh. "I've got business to attend to with the Professor, but if you'd do me the kindness of waiting a few minutes, I'd be happy to give you your first battle. I've brought a few newly hatched Pokemon with me I'm set to train. I can't think of a better way to give them a taste of battle than with the Champion Slayer Declan." Another smirk, sometimes he really could be the condescending jerk people thought he was.

Without a second thought, Declan accepted. As he walked outside to prepare, Nick and Riley met with the Professor. The appointment was pretty boring for the most part. They handed over the Seedot and Rattata, along with the story of how they were captured. As they were preparing to part ways, the Professor called out to Riley.

"Is there any chance you'd be willing to do me a favor? I've got a few pokemons here that aren't the regions starters, and I'd be happy knowing someone trusted by the Champion looked after them."

While she was initially compelled to accept his offer, she stopped and gave it a second thought.

"I think it'd be unfair for me to be given a second Pokemon, especially when I'll be with Nick for the first portion of my journey. But I would be willing to temporarily care for a Pokemon until my cousin, and travelling companion joins us. Would that be a suitable compromise?

The Professor agreed, and gathered a pokeball from his desk. With one last pause, he handed over the sphere to the young woman standing in front of him.

"That's the last offspring of my prized pokemon. She's to the point where she'll no longer have children, and I would love to see her legacy passed on." Pain, guilt, sadness, and maybe a little bit of hope all swirled in his chest, knowing the gift he'd passed on could never be truly appreciated. "He's a Mareep, born just a few weeks ago. He's had only the basic training, and will need to be properly looked after. Please don't release him until he's with his forever trainer. The heartbreak of meeting your presumed trainer, only to have that ripped away is especially difficult for a newborn pokemon.

That last bit really hurt Riley, reopening the wound she acquired yesterday. She made a vow the pokemon would not leave the ball until it was passed to Heidi, and she intended on keeping that promise.

With the last of their pleasantries exchanged, they departed the laboratory to meet with Declan.

"I see you decided to stay, there may be some hope for you yet Declan. I'll allow you to choose which Pokemon I use. Not by breed or type, but by selecting a pokemon from my belt. Make your choice."

Declan leaned in, and chose the second ball on his belt. With the decision made, Nick raised his pokeball and released his pokemon. As the flash of light dissipated, what took form shocked the young trainer. An odd metal bullet shaped Pokemon stood there, awaiting it's orders.

"This is a Beldum, he is a steel type, which gives you a very clear type advantage. Be careful though, regardless of your thoughts of me, I've earned my title."

Declan released his Torchic, and prepared for battle. Nick offered the new trainer the first move, and Declan didn't hesitate.

"Use ember now!" he barked at the small chick pokemon. With a quick flurry, a few small flaming projectiles shot towards the steel pokemon. As soon as they were about to make impact, the Beldum began to glow a dull blue. With no command issued, it still defended itself. As the fire washed over it, the Beldum showed no sign of harm.

"Ember again, and don't let up until there's only a silver puddle left!" The Torchic did as directed, unleashing a small barrage of flame towards the steel pokemon. Again, right before impact, the blue glow began, and again, the Beldum was unharmed.

As the torrent subsided, the Beldum began to shutter, and in a flash, collided with the orange bird.

It was a one hit knockout, and again without a single command.

"That's cheating, you didn't even battle! You just let your Beldum do whatever it wanted. This is bull crap, I'm not going to stick around for this." And with that, Declan recalled the battered Torchic and left.

"That boy sure has a bad attitude, but he did have a point. You promised him a battle with the Champion, and never uttered a word. That doesn't seem to be very fair." Riley was torn, the kid deserve to be taught a lesson, but he also deserved an honest battle.

"Beldum is a psychic type Pokemon, and is an offspring of one of my oldest friends. You remember Chroma, by Metagross, right? This is her son. Being a psychic, he and I can communicate telepathically, meaning without uttering a word, he did exactly as I commanded. There was nothing underhanded about what I did, and if Declan had stopped to consider what was happening, he'd have known he was outclassed, and saved his pokemon an assured loss."

Riley considered the potential for battling without giving away her strategies, along with what it would take to compete with someone with the same capability. A daunting task, and a project for another day. Right now, she was far more interested in making her way from Little Root onto Route 101, and beginning her journey.

Two things became very apparent very quickly as they made their way through Route 101. First, thank God she chose to wear hiking boots. She couldn't imagine hiking daily in a pair of sneakers. Secondly, and more importantly, she discovered her first lesson in Pokemon battling first hand.

A few hours into their trek, Riley and Joy were walking through some tall grass, and came across a Zigzagoon. Known to be a durable, yet unspectacular pokemon, she decided it was time.

"Joy, use tackle!" The small blue seal rolled quickly towards the raccoon pokemon. With a surprisingly violent collision, the pokemon shot back to her trainer. The Zigzagoon looked startled, but had more than enough fight left in it. It quickly shot sand into the eyes of the seal, and retreated to a safe distance. "Tackle again Joy!" and again the seal shot towards her target. Unfortunately, she missed, badly. As she rolled past the Zigzagoon, it made its move. With a quick tackle, the seal was knocked into a tree, rendering it unable to continue.

Her first battle, her first lost. And to a Zigzagoon! What kind of epic trainer loses to a Zigzagoon? As she replayed the brief encounter over in her mind, pure embarrassment swept over her.

"Do you know what went wrong RJ?" Nick asked. "It was something so obvious, I wanted you to experience it yourself."

"I have no idea, that tackle attack worked great the first time, and then to miss so badly the second time, poor Joy never saw it coming.."

"Sometimes shit happens. That's an important life lesson, but more importantly, you didn't use your pokedex to scan that pokemon. If you had, I suspect it'd have told you that the Zigzagoon you attempted to battle was far older than you thought. It's legs were longer than normal, his colors were lightening, it looked like he was preparing to evolve."

Riley understood exactly what was being said, and couldn't believe she forgot something so basic as to scan her foe. She wouldn't make that mistake again, she was sure of it.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day, we've made good progress, you got your first battle out of the way, and there's a nice clearing in those trees for us to camp out under tonight."

As Riley finished putting up her tent, she noticed Nick was nowhere in sight. A brief moment of fear took over, and she began to panic. She'd never spent a night in the wilderness alone, and that realization was setting in quickly. The sun was setting, and the shadows seemed to be playing tricks on her eyes. She swore she could see something dashing between the shadows, but she couldn't identify what it was.

With a blinding red flash, Joy appeared by her trainers side. This time, Riley wouldn't be caught off guard. She had her Pokemon at the ready, and her pokedex in hand. After minutes of watching in the shadows, she finally got a glimpse of her tormentor. Immediately she pointed the pokedex in it's direction.

"Sandile. The dark and ground type pokemon. This Pokemon is typically found in the desert though reports of Sandile being found in dark forests have been confirmed."

Riley readied herself, she wouldn't fall victim to being unprepared.

"Joy, wait until it's close enough, and then use water gun!" Joy braced herself, waiting for her opportunity. When the Sandile continued approaching, a pressurized stream of water struck it head on. "Don't let up, hit it again" Riley exclaimed. Another blast of water, and the small crocodile faltered. This was her chance, she primed her pokeball and prepared to throw. "Joy, tackle" she ordered. As the seal collided with the Sandile, she released her pokeball. Her aim was true, and it was enveloped into the red light. Shake, "could this be it?" Shake, "please please stay." Shake, "come on!" Click. She'd done it, unattended, unassisted, she'd captured her first REAL Pokemon of her own. She quickly hurried over to the now motionless ball, and picked it up. As she slowly walked back to the campsite, she heard clapping.

"Congratulations RJ! That was perfect! I didn't even see what you were battling, but it doesn't matter, that battle couldn't have gone better!" Nick was proud, she'd taken her lesson from earlier and learned from it.

Riley pointed her pokeball, and released her new companion. The black and tan crocodile took form, and stared at it's captor.

"That was a great battle, I'm a Pokemon trainer and you are my first captured pokemon. I'm hoping to become a strong trainer, and in return, offer to do my best to make you the strongest you can be. Are you interested?" The sandile didn't move for what felt like an eternity. Finally, it cracked a toothy grin and shook its head eagerly. "You'll need a name, I can't just call you Sandile.. what do you think about Kek? It means the God of Darkness. I think that fits you and perfectly." Sandile didn't seem to mind, and with that her team had doubled in size. Joy, the epitome of happiness, and Kek, the God of Darkness. She couldn't be happier.

As Nick and Riley sat around the fire, endlessly reliving her heroic capturing of the creature of the dark, Riley noticed two skewers in the flames.

"You made dinner? I didn't know you could cook" she joked.

"Well, out in the wild, you cook or you go hungry. Anyone can burn some meat and make it another day, and that's what we are doing."

Riley waited for the meat to finish cooking, and when the time came, right before her first bite, she made the mistake. She asked what it was.

"I considered lying to you, but that wouldn't help you in the future when you are out on your own. You are eating Taillow. Hunting and eating wild Pokemon is a way of life, and whether you like it or not, it's a necessary part of your journey."

Riley had never eaten wild Pokemon before. The meats consumed in their home were all domestically raised. Ducklet, Miltank, Tepig, all expressly raised for the purpose of consumption. Somehow, that never bothered her. But looking at these poor birds, she had a hard time coming to terms with her new reality.

"You want me to eat what? That pokemon had a family, and a flock. Now they'll never know what happened to them!" She couldn't believe it, a pokemons life was cut short so she could have a meal. It couldn't be that hard to pack food for the routes, or forage for food, could it?

"Nick, why didn't we just pack food to cook on the road? And why can't we just search for berries on the path?" She was grasping for an alternative.. but none were coming.

"Well, as you can see, I don't travel with a typical bag. I've got some potions, revives and my ID. That's it. Hell, I didn't even bring a tent or sleeping bag. I come here to get away from life. And since you let me come along, I figured the best way to at least make sure you could survive if you needed to was to experience this first hand. It couldn't have worked out better, with us needing to see the Professor, we had an opportunity to test this out on the easiest route, in good climate, and it'd only be one night before we reach our next town." He was happy with his reasoning, and more importantly, he was happy it was the truth. "Also, you know Heidi will need to be taught, and I most likely won't be here to do so. That's your responsibility."

As the last statement settled in Riley's thoughts, she knew he was right. Begrudgingly, she gave in to her hunger, and took a small bite of the bird. It was not much different than the Ducklett she'd had at home, and to her dismay, she found herself enjoying it. After eating a small portion, and sharing the remainder with Kek, she decided to call it a night.

"Thank you Uncle Nick, I looked forward to this day my entire life, and overall, it was everything I could ask for." She gave him a quick hug, and made her way to her tent.

As Nick sat by the fire, reimagining the events of the day, he felt content for the first time in years. Not only was he happy to be out in the wild, reliving his days as an everyday trainer, but he was sharing it with the one person who loved him unconditionally. Unfortunately for Nick, time left to his thoughts led him to some deep thinking.

"Why would I even want to continue being Champion? All I do is work my butt off to appease the politicians and league board. When I'm not doing that, it's personal appearances at events I have no interest in, or responding to emergencies God only knows where. During my limited free time, I'm out all hours of the night chasing women and partying far too hard. Maybe this isn't the path I was meant to take.."

Nick shook the thoughts from his head, it didn't matter now, he was currently happy and that's all he could ask for. He looked to Crixus, and with a nod, was gently lulled into a deep sleep.

The next morning started with an excellent surprise. Nick had prepared breakfast, and there were no innocent pokemon harmed in it's making. He'd gathered berries from the nearby forest, and with Crixus' help, made a quick detour for some cereal. As they sat enjoying their breakfast, Riley felt a sharp pain, no that wasn't the right term, a sharp SOMETHING in her brain. She dropped her bowl, Joy and Kek quickly consumed the spilled remnants of her breakfast.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" It was clear that Riley was uncomfortable, but Nick didn't react. As she looked to her idol for help, he was smiling.

"Be calm Riley, concentrate on hearing my voice." She looked, but Nick wasn't talking. She made an effort to concentrate on his voice. "What you are experiencing is the link that Crixus and I have. This is how a psychic Pokemon can communicate, or translate for another being. He's a conduit, my thoughts are relayed directly to him, and instantly he's projecting them to you."

"OK, this is freaky." As she focused on his voice, a squeal overtook her senses.

"Why's the human so scared?" Came the faceless voice. It was light, it was energetic, it was Joy.

When the realization dawned on Riley, the discomfort in her mind evaporated. Her new best friend was talking to her, and she could understand! This was the greatest thing she'd ever experienced, and based on the past two days alone, that was saying something.

Nick walked away to let Joy and Riley communicate. After a half hour, he rejoined his group. There was one problem they needed to address, and it might as well be now.

"Joy, I'm glad the two of you were able to get to know each better. Did you notice something was missing?" He didn't wait for her reply, she was clearly distracted. "Kek wasn't apart of our conversation, do you find this odd? The reason for that is he's a dark type pokemon. It takes a deep bond between a psychic and dark type pokemon before the telepathy can take place. A dark type Pokemon is typically sneaky, mischievous and untrusting. The bond between a psychic and dark type is solely based on the dark type allowing a psychic into its mind, and that is not something to take lightly." He paused, making sure the information was reaching its target. "Now, Crixus is clearly more powerful than your little Kek. He COULD try and force it, but that would create a mistrust between he and YOU. That I can't allow. So your challenge is to build a relationship with Kek, so he trusts you. If he trusts you, he may listen if you ask him to allow this."

Riley knew Nick's statements were true. She'd heard of some loonies up in the mountains that had multiple dark type Pokemon, specifically to stop the government from reading their thoughts. They were crazy, but the system in place was effective, even if the threat was most likely non-existent.

"Nick, if Kek and I trained it hard enough, could he stop other psychics from reading my thoughts?" She knew there most likely wouldn't be a need, but it never hurts to be prepared.

"Absolutely. I'm glad that was your next step in this thought process, and exactly why I want you to bond with your Sandile. Like I said, dark types can be sneaky, but they are FIERCELY loyal to their pack. He's accepted you as his Alpha, which means he has faith in you. Nurture that, and he will be the strongest ally you have. But enough of the deep thoughts of a crazy uncle, what do you say we get this journey started again?" He smiled, he knew that'd be all the motivation she needed.

She quickly pulled down her tent, and with Joy's "help" quickly packed all of her belongings back in her backpack.

After a few hours, and a handful of battles for Joy, Riley decided to see what Kek can do, and the perfect practice dummy was standing right next to her.

"Nick, I challenge you to a battle. I'd like to see what Kek can do, but I don't want you to use your Beldum. Kek has an obvious type advantage, and it would be fair for me to know my opponent ahead of time."

Nick smiled, he'd been waiting for this since he wiped the floor with Declan. He held up three pokeballs, "Choose one."

Riley indicated the middle pokeball, and with a flash, Kek's first opponent appeared.

Riley pointed her pokedex at the small rock monster "Aron, rock and ground type pokemon. Aron are known for using their heads to destroy boulders." Riley readied herself, and Kek was ready to battle.

Nick offered the first move to Riley, and she took advantage. "Mud-slap, now!" With alarming speed and accuracy, a wave of mud hit the rock type.

Nick smiled, "Aron, headbutt" as the Pokemon lunged, he faltered.

"Mud-slap, one more time!" and again, the dark croc fired mud directly into the Aron's eyes. The Aron stumbled, but regained his form. "Iron head" came from the stoic Champion. With a flash of silver, the Aron hurled itself at the crocodile, and this time, he found his mark. The Sandile was down, but now quite out. Riley had one last trick up her sleeve, she'd been saving it just in case. "BITE!" she screamed, and the croc chomped and latched onto the rock quadruped. The Aron flinched, and then collapsed. Kek had defeated his first foe, and more importantly, Riley had won her first trainer battle.

"OH MY GOSH! You did it Kek! That was amazing!" The new trainer absolutely gushed over her dark knight in scaly armor. "I couldn't be more proud of you, I'm going to return you to your ball for a well deserved rest, you've earned it."

"Wow. Great job RJ. I wasn't expecting you to use bite. I underestimated the strength of your Pokemon, and for that I earned my defeat." Nick was radiating with pride. He returned his Aron, and walked to the victor. "As is tradition, the winner is to receive money from the losing trainer. Unfortunately, I do not carry cash on me, so I'd like you to take this instead." He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a stone. "It's a sun stone. It's incredibly rare, and more importantly, is needed to evolve certain pokemon. I won't spoil the surprise as to which ones, but I will say this, every Pokemon that needs the sun stone is a formidable opponent.." He'd been planning to give it to her as a parting gift, but she'd earned it.

The remainder of their afternoon was spent traveling to Oldale Town. There were a few more wild Pokemon to deal with, and Riley handled them perfectly.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT, AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN POKEMON.**

**Chapter Three - Perfect plans become beautiful accidents**

Entering Oldale Town was a relief. Riley really enjoyed the one on one time with Nick, but she also knew a hot shower and a real bed was the better option. They quickly made their way to the Pokemon Center, where Riley turned over who two friends to Nurse Joy. As they waited for her Pokemon to be looked after, they went to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat.

Riley hadn't realized until this moment how hungry she'd been. She grabbed a Tauros burger, some pasta, french fries and some cookies and made her way to the booth. As she approached, she remembered why being in public with her Uncle was always an experience. There must have been ten trainers surrounding him, asking him anything and everything about Pokemon and how to train. He politely answered as many questions as he could handle. When he was beginning to grow tired of the attention, Riley cleared her throat and approached. He politely asked the crowd to leave so he and his companion could enjoy lunch.

As they sat and enjoyed their food, Nick mentioned a piece of technology Riley was unaware of.

"Riley, have you ever heard of the GTS?"

She hadn't, and was embarrassed she may not know of something every trainer would use.

"It's a newer piece of technology that connects trainers all across the world. With this system, people can place pokemon they've caught, and post them for trade. If you ever find yourself looking for a specific Pokemon, but are unable to find one in the wild, you may want to give it a shot. It also has a secondary function, which I find to be more exciting. What do you think trainers do with Pokemon they can't train?" he asked.

He noticed her mouth was full, so he continued. "If you caught a Pokemon, and found out you were allergic to it, what would you do? Sure, you could release it. You could donate it to a laboratory, but who knows what use it'd serve there, or if it'd be truly happy. With the GTS, there's another option. You can deposit your Pokemon into the PC, and trade it randomly with a trainer anywhere in the world for a Pokemon they've encountered similar issues with. With the newest update, you can also type a message for the Pokemon's new trainer. If it was too difficult because it was too strong for it's original trainer, that'd be good information to pass along. If it preferred to be a pet, and not a battler, that'd be good to know. Regardless, you can send it to a new home, where a wanting trainer can work with it to be it's best self."

Riley couldn't imagine ever voluntarily giving up her a Pokemon of her own, but she'd soon find out it's something that every trainer encounters.

"Nick, have you ever had to get rid of a pokemon?"

"Actually yes, the Aron you battled earlier was what I received. The pokemon I traded was a Pokemon I'd had for a decade. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite able to battle in the higher end battles, and became despondent. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't train. He was miserable. So I did the only thing I could, I jumped on the GTS, searched out someone looking for a grass type Pokemon, looked at their gym record, and selected a trainer."

Nick teared up, giving Titus away had hurt him far more than he let on. It was his first and only grass type Pokemon, he vowed he'd never have another.

"That Tropius was my closest friend of any Pokemon I've caught, other than Buddy. But I couldn't give him what he needed. I actually got an update from his new trainer, they traveled to Kanto, and they are currently gym trainers with Erika, as grass type specialists. Sometimes the right thing is the hardest thing imaginable. I saw Titus battle on League TV, he was far more powerful than any time he spent with me, and he looked truly happy. That's what matters, we are trainers, but we aren't Gods. These are living creatures, and they depend on us to keep their best interests at heart."

Riley was unsure how to process the news, but she knew if it came to it, she'd ask Nick for his help to find a good fit for her pokemon.

After lunch, they retrieved Riley's Pokemon and decided to call it a day. Riley checked into her room, released her pokemon and laid in bed. Joy hopped up and laid in Riley's arms, while Kek curled around her feet. Even though it wasn't intended, Riley fell asleep, and slept peacefully through the night.

The next morning Riley rose early and jumped in the shower. After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, she decided to head out for a quick stop before meeting with Nick to continue their journey.

Her destination? A secret little cave off of route 103 she'd heard mentioned by a few trainers in the Pokemon Center. after a quick 15 minute walk, she saw the small opening in the side of the cliff, and entered. With a click, her flashlight brought the dark, damp cave to life. As she looked around, she spotted what she was looking for.

A chubby yellow little sumo like Pokemon came into view. Riley popped her pokedex open "Makuhita, the fighting type pokemon. Makuhita has a tireless spirit, and will continue to get up in battle until rendered unconscious."

Riley new this was fate. "Joy, ready yourself. When you feel ready, I want you to use Icy Wind, but don't let up. We need him frozen solid to have a chance." The chubby seal pup readied herself, and with a puff of her chest, released the icy breeze. Ice clashed with the chubby fighter, who fought furiously through the winds, but Joy would not relent. After almost a minute of non-stop ice, Joy's energy was drained. She finally relented to regain her strength, and as they looked up, saw the yellow pokemon encased in ice.

Riley primed her pokeball, and fired it at the sumo. As the light enveloped the Makuhita, the familiar anxiety kicked in. Shake. Shake. Shake. Suddenly an explosion of light, and the Makuhita was free. Before anyone had time to react, a second ball hit the pokemon. Shake. Shake. Shake. With another flash of light, the Makuhita was free. He didn't wait for another pokeball this time, and lunged at the human trying to tame him. As the Makuhita barreled at the girl, a torrent of water struck its side, pushing it into the cave wall. Another pokeball was thrown. Shake. Shake. Shake. CLICK. Riley was relieved. She was happy to have gained a friend, but more importantly, she escaped without injury.

Riley collected the pokeball and navigated her way back to the cave entrance. As they walked out into the sun, she released Kek. She explained to he and Joy they'd need to be ready for anything. She took a deep breath, and released her yellow sumo.

With the familiar flash of light, the Makuhita appeared. In an instant, he was on his guard. He leered at the two Pokemon, and then the human that captured him.

"Hello, I'm Riley, and I'm a Pokemon trainer. I sought you out specifically because I know Makuhita are brilliant fighters, and hoped to convince you to join my t..." Riley couldn't finish her indoctrination, as the Makuhita leapt at the girl. Before her companions could come to her aid, Makuhita dropped a Karate Chop on the poor girls arm. Crack. She fell to the ground, in unbelievable pain.

The Sandile tackled the sumo, and tore viciously at it's chubby flesh. Bite after bite, until the Makuhita was unable to continue. Riley rolled and reached for the pokeball, returning the rebellious monster.

With her Sandile and Spheal at her feet, she slowly made her way back to town, knowing she'd get an earful. As she entered the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy saw the condition of the girls clothes and immediately whisked her to an examination room.

Ten minutes later, she was laying on a bed, being treated by a Blissey. The bone had been painfully reset, and the Blissey was now mending the fracture. It'd heal in minutes, but the pain would remain for a few days.

Nick paced incessantly in the hallway. He was told it wasn't a serious or life threatening injury, but those words meant nothing to him. RJ was in his charge, and he let her get hurt. He didn't even know how it happened, or why she went off on her own. All he knew was he failed her.

The door cracked open, and Nick rushed towards it.

"You can see her now, her treatment is almost complete." Nurse Joy had a way of soothing frantic trainers, but even her legendary demeanor couldn't calm the manic Champion.

Nick entered the room and saw Riley laying on the bed. The Blissey was just finishing the repair to her arm, and readying to leave. Riley sat up, bracing herself for the yelling she rightfully deserved. To her surprise, Nick wrapped her in a hug and apologized over and over again. It was his fault she went out alone, he kept saying.

Finally, Riley tried to explain to the Champion. "Nick, this is not your fault at all. I woke up early, knowing you'd still be asleep, and snuck out of the center. I heard two older trainers talking about a Makuhita that wiped out their teams, and knew I had to try and defeat him. I know I'm fortunate, I was handed my starter from the Champion of Hoenn. I was raised around exotic and rare pokemon. My dad is a famous adventurer, and my Mom is a top breeder in the region. What have I ever done on my own?" Her eyes pleaded with Nick, hoping he'd understand.

"Riley, I wish you'd have told me. I'm proud you can see you live with a privilege most will never experience, and I'm proud you want to do this on your own. But you've been a pokemon trainer for TWO DAYS. What made you think trying to defeat a Pokemon that routed more experienced teams was a good idea?" While he meant what he said, he couldn't help but admire the girl. It took bravery to make the attempt, even if it was a misguided attempt to prove herself.

"You may have failed in defeating the Pokemon, but you survived with a relatively minor injury. Thank the heavens you were so close to a town, that would have been far worse if we were in the wild."

With a sly grin, Riley presented the pokeball. "Who said I failed? The Makuhita is right here. The only reason I was injured is because I released him so shortly after the battle, I didn't even have a chance to ask him to join my team before he attacked me. Joy and Kek were with me, but the Makuhita was too quick."

Now Nick understood why the girl was so calm. She hadn't failed in her mission, she had simply underestimated the fighting type.

"Well I'll be, look at you RJ!" The fear and worry was replaced with the exuberant pride of a loving uncle. "What are you going to do with him? You haven't imprinted on him, so releasing him wouldn't be a bad idea. He's clearly to strong for you currently, and investing time on a strong and stubborn pokemon will take away from the development of the rest of your team."

Riley had already made her decision, she was going to post in on the GTS. She hated to admit it, but maybe her Dad knew more than she gave him credit. Turning over a pokemon did hurt, but it hurt much less knowing she was in control. What did know is she wouldn't be sending it to any random trainer though, she had a specific goal in mind. "I'm going to post in on the GTS with a couple requirements. First, it must go to a fighting type specialist. Second, the trainer must have completed the first half of the gyms, proving they can handle a challenge. Lastly, in return I'm asking for ANY Pokemon the trainer feels would be fair trade."

The girl had thought it out, that's for sure. Nick had one question though.. "Why not ask for a specific Pokemon you desire? I know how much you love Magmar, maybe request one of those? Or how about a Ralts? A psychic type would help you communicate when I'm not around. I still have two young Pokemon with me, and you can pick a random ball if you'd prefer that."

Riley knew she couldn't force a Pokemon to be part of her team. Especially a psychic pokemon. She needed to capture one on her own, and earn the respect to truly build her team. The pokemon she received would need to be something that needed love and attention, the breed mattered little to her. One thing she knew for certain, she wouldn't be receiving another handout from the Champion, she'd see this through in her own way.

With that, they left the exam room and thanked Nurse Joy. From there they headed over to the computer banks, preparing for her maiden voyage on the International GTS.

As riley deposited the Makuhita's pokeball into the slot, she penned a letter to the would be recipient.

"Hello. My name is Riley, and I regretfully must pass this Makuhita on to a more deserving trainer. He's too strong for my team, and I can't give him the attention and training he requires. I know he's tough, he was frozen in a block of ice for thirty seconds, and broke free from my pokeball. And then another. I will warn you, when he was returned to his ball, he had just finished attacking me, and getting chomped on by my Sandile, so he may be a bit cranky when you receive him. Please give him the chance I couldn't. In return, I ask of you only this. Whatever pokemon is sent back to me, please choose it with care. I'm a new trainer, so a young pokemon would be best. But more importantly, a pokemon that needs attention and care of a new trainer. I don't care if it's common or rare, I don't care what elemental type. I only care that you think I'm worthy of the pokemon. Thank you, Riley."

And with that, she finished the requirement section for the trainer receiving her Makuhita, and logged off.

With one last pause, Riley rose from her seat and gathered her bag. It was time to set forth to Petalburg, it was time to move on.

As Riley waited with Nurse Joy, Nick picked up some supplies for the next leg of their trip.

With the party restocked with supplies and healthy Pokemon, they began to head west on route 102. It was an uneventful trek, other than a handful of battles with wild Pokemon, only one thing of note occurred the entire route.

As Riley was walking with her Sandile, she felt a buzz in her pocket. Her Pokedex had received a message. Her Makuhita had been traded. She was excited, she was scared, but mostly she was preparing herself for what a third Pokemon could do for her team. She was nervous, but she was excited, she'd done the right thing and believed that Karma would see her rewarded.

As they approached Petalburg, Riley had noticed something different about Joy. She began growing a fuzz on her face. When she asked Nick about it, he smirked.

"I won't spoil the surprise of when, but your bond with Joy and her training has helped her grow stronger. That fuzz is the first sign Joy is getting closer to evolving. Contrary to what the cartoons and stories tell you, a flash of white and newly evolved Pokemon happens towards the end of their changes. First you'll see differences in coloring, hair growth or loss, or changes in the shape of their bodies. That flash is the energy stored as they grow being expelled, and with that, the final significant change is complete."

Riley was thrilled, not because she was going to evolve a Pokemon, but because she had proof she was doing something right. With this knowledge, she confidently walked into the Petalburg Pokemon Center, and turned her Pokemon over to Nurse Joy.

As her team was being healed, she cautiously walked over to the computer bank. The memory of that having to hand over Dash and Chip to the Professor flashed in her mind. But this time she smiled, she provided a better life for a Pokemon, she'd done her duty. Now the question was, was she really ready to receive another pokemon?

Riley logged into the GTS, and received the prompt. Enter Trainer ID to receive this pokemon. She paused, this was it, her last moment of trepidation. She entered her trainer ID and received a message.

"Hello Riley, this is Pat. Thank you for the opportunity to raise your Makuhita. I was touched by the thoughtfulness of your message, and knew that he was going to be special. So in return, the pokemon I've sent over comes with a similar request. I work for the Kalos emergency response team, and two weeks ago I was called to an incident. I'll spare you the details, but I discovered this little guy hidden in a corner, locked in a cage. He was clearly abused and malnourished. He wouldn't let anyone approach him, so we needed to bring in an Alakazam to use hypnosis before we could capture him. Our Alakazam was able to calm the pokemon down over the past two weeks, but I don't have the time to bring him along. Please take care of him, he's a truly special pokemon. Respectfully, Patrick. P.S. I've loaded my pokedex info to this message, so it should now be on yours. Please update me with how his growth goes, I'll do the same with the Makuhita."

As she closed the letter, the alert came. "Pokeball ready for pick up at front desk." This was it, the moment of truth.

With Nick by her side, she made her way back to Nurse Joy. She retrieved her two Pokemon first, and then was handed a black and yellow pokeball. Riley quickly thanked the nurse, and took Nick outside, around back to a calm grassy area.

With Pixel, Kek, Crixus and Chroma all waiting eagerly, Riley aimed her ball, and released her new friend. The red light appeared, and with a flash, all that was left was a black and yellow bipedal lizard. Riley scanned him with her Pokedex. "Helioptile, the normal and electric type pokemon. The frills on the side of it's head help generate electricity in sunlight."

Riley had never seen this Pokemon before. As she stared, marvelling at her knew lizard, the familiar tingle lit up Riley's mind.

"He'd like you to know he'll only communicate with me. He trusted a human, and was beaten daily. My advice, send him back, he'll never fully trust you." Crixus wasn't one to mince words, but that hurt her.

"Hello Helioptile, my name is Riley, and I'm a Pokemon trainer. That handsome fellow is Kek, he's my Sandile. And that beauty is Joy, my Spheal. We are working to become a strong family, and I specifically requested a Pokemon that could use the love we can provide. I know you don't trust humans, and I can't blame you. All I ask if you give me a shot, I may surprise you." She paused, hesitant to push the issue. Her arm still had the dull ache reminding her what happens if she loses her focus. After a couple of minutes, the Helioptile focused on Riley, hard. He walked slowly towards her, and bowed. He was offering his head to be pet, a sign he was willing to try.

Riley was ecstatic. Now, she just needed to come up with a name fitting such a wonderful creature. "How would you like the name Asher? It means the blessed, or happy. I'm truly blessed to have you on my team, and I'm extremely happy. I think it's a great fit, but it's your decision. If there's something you'd prefer, you can tell Crixus and I'll make it so. Waiting, waiting, waiting... "Asher is acceptable." A young, quiet masculine voice whispered. And with that, he had withdrawn from communication. She smiled, it's a start.

As Riley and her team sat in the grassy swath behind the Pokemon Center, Nick spoke up.

"Riley, you have a choice to make today. As you know, every gym in Hoenn has a preferred order they should be challenged. But, the league also knows it's not always practical to have someone from Evergrande travel to Rustboro to begin their gym challenge. Our solution was this. Every Gym Leader has four teams, a 1-3 badge team, a 4-6 badge team, the 7-8 badge team, and their Champion level team. This provides you the opportunity to either take the traditional route, and battle Rustboro first, or seeing as we are just down the road, battle the Gym here."

Riley hadn't even considered attempting a Gym challenge this early. She'd only been training four days! But, this gym was also a normal type gym, giving her the opportunity to battle lower level common pokemon. She'd heard stories of the Slaking and Vigoroth that led the higher end teams, and they were not to be trifled with.

"Nick, would you be opposed to staying here for a couple days and helping me train? I think I'd like to challenge this gym first, but I'm not sure I'm quite prepared. I've only had one trainer battle." Riley was truly seeking guidance, how do you know if you are ready?

Nick agreed, and checked them into the Pokecenter for another three nights. Two days of training, and with some luck, the last night for celebration.

"I think it'd be best if you head back down Route 102 about a mile, and see if you can scrape together some trainer battles. I've got a few matters to attend to today, but I'll be ready to train tomorrow."

And with that, Riley made her trek east, ready to test her mettle against trainers of her level.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT, AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN POKEMON.**

**Chapter Four - Burned by Ice. Otherwise Known as How Not to Train Your Dragon. **

As Riley camped out on route 102, she ran Joy and Kek through some basic exercises. Nothing too intense, just some light agility drills to keep them limber, and some target practice. After almost two hours, Riley received her first challenge.

A rugged looking boy, who looked to be around fourteen, made his intent clear. "Are you looking for trainer battles? If so, I'll give you more than you can handle. How many Pokemon would you like to battle with?"

After a brief pause, Riley decided using Asher would be a bad idea. "I have two Pokemon able to battle. Ideally a two on two battle if you are up for it."

The teenage boy released his first Pokemon, signaling he'd accepted her terms. As the crimson glow subsided, a Taillow emerged. Riley called Joy forward, and the battle began.

"Joy, this is just like battling the Pidgey's we've seen, wait until it comes close, and strike. You know what to do." The seal took her position, and waited for her chance.

"Sky, let's get this over with quickly. Use tackle now!" In an instant, the bird began its descent, with impressive speed. It locked onto the stationary Spheal, and braced for impact.

As the avian foe approached, Joy let loose a powder snow attack. Quickly the snow began to crystalize, forming ice on the birds wings. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough to halt the birds attack. With a crash, Joy was knocked backwards while the bird hit the ground. Joy shook herself off, successfully regaining her footing. The Taillow struggled to leave the ground, with the additional weight impairing its flight.

"Water gun!" was all Joy needed to hear, and unleashed a stream of pressurized water. The Taillow hit the ground, and was unable to continue.

"You got lucky on that one, but your Spheal doesn't stand a chance against Bolt!"

With a flash, a Shinx took shape. Riley recalled her starter, and called Kek forward.

"Kek, don't worry about the electric attacks, get in close with sand attack, and finish him off with sand tomb!" The Sandile cracked that evil grin, and darted towards the electric type.

"Bolt, use spark!" The blue and black lion cub began to glow, and discharged a small bolt of electricity. The attack hit its mark, but as Riley had promised, had no effect on the reptilian attacker.

A cloud of sand overwhelmed the Shinx, and before it had the chance to recover, he was cloaked in the muddy tomb. The young trainer quickly recalled his Shinx, signalling the end of their battle.

"Wow, I was the best trainer in my class, and I didn't stand a chance. That was some great battling!" The boy made his way to Riley, laughing as he reached out for a handshake. "Here's your winnings. By the way, my names Owen. It was a pleasure!"

Riley smiled, he was a cute kid, and he had an infectious smile. "I'm Riley, and you were my first real trainer battle. I'm glad to have met you."

The boy was shocked, her first trainer battle? How did she wipe the floor with him if she'd never battled? Regardless, this girl was good, and he was smart enough to know he may be able to learn from her. "I'm headed up to Petalburg to challenge Norman. If you make it up that way, I'd love to train and hang out." With one last smile, he turned and began his final trek towards civilization.

As the day wore on, Riley battled four more trainers, all ending in victories. She noticed her Spheal was beginning to grow what appeared to be a mustache, and her tail was beginning to elongate. She looked a little awkward, but she knew it meant greater things were in store.

As Riley prepared her team for the short trek back to Petalburg, she received another challenge. A tall girl of about Riley's age made her way towards Riley. "Hey Trainer, how'd you like to have one more battle before sundown? I've only got one Pokemon with me, so it shouldn't take long."

Riley considered the challenge, and accepted. She called forth her loyal Sandile, and prepared for battle. The girl across from her released her pokemon. Riley couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was quite familiar with the formidable Pokemon, and it made her nervous. A Gible, and a big one, stood before her.

"OK Kek, same plan of attack, you've got this!" The Sandile began with a cloud of sand, and charged preparing to unleash his signature sand tomb. As the cloud settled, a black and blue orb of draconic fury barreled towards the unsuspecting Sandile. The dragon rage found its mark, and the Sandile was finished. As Riley recalled her friend, a blinding veil of light encased the Gible. Moments later, a surge of energy burst outward, and what was left standing was truly impressive. The Gible had evolved into a Gabite, and it looked irritated. As the female trainer approached her dragon, she was forced to dodge a dragon rage. She had no idea what to do, her friend was in a frenzy, and she couldn't get close enough to console it.

Riley was in shock, she'd just taken a sound defeat, witnessed her first evolution of the journey, and nearly saw someone killed by a Pokemon. Fortunately there was someone there willing to take charge. Joy put herself in between the girls and the Dragon, and unleashed a barrage of snow. The dragon was clearly irritated by its natural weakness, and set its sights on the Spheal. It hurled another dragon rage towards Joy, who narrowly dodged the attack. Instead of immediately returning fire, Joy remained stationary. She looked to be concentrating, but on what? Instead of the powder snow she'd been accustomed to seeing, Riley witnessed something new. Joy opened her mouth and unleashed a brutal stream of ice at the dragon. The frost breath had the desired effect, distracting the dragon and weakening it to the point the female trainer could return her dragon.

Riley stood in awe of the power she had just witnessed. She'd always wanted a dragon of her own, but after witnessing that display of power, she knew she wasn't ready. She looked to her trusty starter and couldn't help but beam with pride. In a moment of dire need, Joy stepped up to the plate. She developed a new attack in order to save her trainer. She took on a newly evolved dragon, and lived to tell the tale.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea he was that close to evolving. If I had known, I would have stayed in the wild until he'd calmed down. I don't know how I can thank you, but please, add my information to your Pokedex. When I can come up with a just reward, I'll find you to repay my debt." As the girl typed Riley's information into her Pokedex, she sent a message to Riley. "That's my trainer ID and contact information. As you can see, my name is Susan. I just finished my fourth gym battle, and was headed home to see my family. I shouldn't have rushed, and I'm sorry you were involved in my mistake."

Riley brushed off the apologies, she'd made plenty of mistakes in life. Hell, she got her arm broken by a Pokemon she caught less than a week ago. The two girls gathered their composure and began their walk back to Petalburg together. As they walked, they told each other all about how they got their starts, the ups, the downs. Riley enjoyed talking with Susan, it was nice to have another woman to talk with. She wished she could tell Susan ALL of her story, but mentioning who her Godfather was typically garners certain reactions. Reactions she was never comfortable dealing with.

Finally, after almost two hours of walking, as the last rays of sunshine had crested on the horizon, they reached the Pokecenter. Susan wished Riley farewell, and made her way home. Riley dropped off her Pokemon with Nurse Joy, and began looking for Nick. She looked in the computer bank, cafeteria and his room, but he was AWOL. With nothing left to do, she decided to head back to the grassy patch and try to bond with Asher.

"Hey Asher. I thought it'd be nice to hangout, just the two of us. I know you weren't interested in talking when we talked yesterday, so today I thought I'd just tell you about our day." For the next half hour, the Helioptile skeptically watched the young woman passionately recall her day. As the portion of the dragon began to wrap up, Riley looked back up to Asher. He was now within arms reach of the plucky trainer.

"And as Susan and I walked back to town, I realized, my Pokemon are the only ones I can really be 100% open with. This is why I told you about our day, it was a long about way to get to this point. What would make you happy? Do you even want to battle? Have you ever had the opportunity to before? If it made you happy, I'd take you back to the family home, where you could roam free, hunting and relaxing in the sand dunes, or napping with the Pokemon in the corral. I really want you to enjoy your life, and if it means losing you, so be it." With that, the girl lost focus, as her hero came into focus.

"Hey RJ, sorry I've been unreachable, I've been on the phone with the league all day. Apparently there's a Pokemon attacking trainers out on Route 104. We dispatched a team of Ace Trainers to deal with the issue, but the political garbage attached is always a waste of time."

"What kind of Pokemon is it? And why would it be attacking random trainers?" Riley was clearly concerned. She'd been through a Pokemon attack of smaller scale, and knew how terrifying it could really be.

"That's the thing, some of the trainers that were able to escape its wrath said it was a Poliwrath, others mentioned a Braviary, while one had mentioned a Staraptor. We can't make heads or tails of it. I'm leaning towards a menacing Ditto, but the aggressive nature doesn't really fit it's demeanor." Nick didn't have a clue. What he did know was if the trainers didn't resolve the issue today, he'd be headed to quell the problem. "But enough about this, for the moment, it's not my concern. Tell me about your day."

For the next hour, Riley retold her epic day to the Hoenn Champion. Nick was amazed about the battles, but more importantly, the tale of the Gible. As Riley finished her story of the terrifying dragon, she realized she'd unknowingly been petting her electric type while it slept in her lap. Her train of thought vanished, the sleeping quadruped emitted a low growl as he happily drifted to sleep. Riley carefully reached for the pokeball, and recalled her newest teammate. Riley and Nick made their way to the Pokecenter, where Riley gathered her team and they made their way to their rooms. As Riley slowly drifted to sleep, the feeling of pride began to overtake her. She'd made progress, isn't that what lifes about?


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT, AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN POKEMON.**

**Chapter Five - Heroes Aren't Born, They're Made. Otherwise Known as Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover. **

As Riley awoke the following morning, she was looking forward to her day of training with the Champion. Sure, they'd traveled together, but she'd never actually trained with him. Aside from their one on one battle, he hadn't even coached her use of her team. As she got dressed after showering, there was a buzz coming from the night stand. It was her Pokedex, and it was an Emergency.

"Alert - This is the Hoenn Emergency Service - All trainers receiving this message are to avoid Route 104 until further notice - Any trainers finding themselves on the trail will do so at their own risk - No assets will be sent for search or rescue missions."

Riley set her Pokedex down as the message flashed on her screen again. This had to be related to the rogue Pokemon attacks, that she was sure of. She grabbed her trainer's belt and laced up her boots. If this meant Nick would be heading that way, she was going to be by his side.

Riley entered the Pokecenter Lobby and quickly saw Nick at the computer bank. As she made his way to his side, she recognized the program. He was swapping his trainer team for his Champion team. This was serious.

"Hey Riley, I didn't see you standing there. I'm sorry, but I've been summoned, and it's my responsibility as Champion to resolve this problem. Hopefully I'll be back soon, until that time, take Crixus and continue your training." Nick grabbed the five pokeballs from the tray, and made his way towards the exit.

"You aren't leaving without me. I know this wasn't planned, but you promised I'd learn from you today. I'm coming with you, and there is nothing you can say that'll stop me. I'll have Crixus by my side, and if it seems like things are getting too dangerous, Crixus can teleport me back to the center." Riley had that confident tone, obviously gained from years of listening to her Mom bludgeon her Dad with logic and common sense.

"You have to swear to me your parents won't hear a word of this. Additionally, you'll need to have your Pokemon out and ready to defend you at all times, and you'll be guarded by not just Crixus, but Chili as well. This is non-negotiable, agree now or stay here."

Riley quickly agreed. She had her Pokeballs on her belt, a backpack of potions and other healing supplies, she was ready. The two walked out of the Pokecenter as a crowd of trainers looked on. With a flash of light, Chroma and Crixus appeared. Nick quickly gave the news to both, and Crixus stood next to his charge.

With a tingle, the voice appeared. "My lady, I'll be your shield. I will keep you safe, and give my life if necessary. You have nothing to fear, we've done this countless times. Take my hand when you are ready, we must go."

Riley reached out for the hand of her guardian, and in an instant she was gone. As she looked around, she panicked. Where was Nick? Fear took over the young girl, who quickly released her Sandile and Spheal. As she was explaining the situation, and pleading for Crixus to explain where Nick was, a flash appeared. "Thank God! I was freaking out, I'm in the middle of the woods, and had no idea what was going on. Why'd you take so long, you jerk!"

"I'm sorry Riley, I needed to update my team prior to teleporting. Time stands still in a Pokeball, it gives them almost an infinite amount of time to prepare while it takes me ten seconds to teleport to the scene. Remember that, Pokemon are fierce warriors, but with training can be brilliant tacticians."

Nick surveyed the area, and sent Chroma forward. As the giant metal behemoth hovered and scanned the area telepathically, Nick released his Champion level squad. First, was Buddy. The world famous Empoleon, and Nick's oldest friend. Next was Cleo, the demonic hell demon Banette. She was terrifying to Riley, even after years of knowing each other, and Riley's family "raising" her brood, the creepy ghost doll still made Riley's skin crawl. Third was Crasher, the monster prehistoric Aerodactyl. Fourth was an unassuming presence, but Riley new better. Leonardo, the Smeargle, fidgeted and nervously scanned the area. Last, but certainly not least, was Chili. Chili was Riley's favorite for as long as she could remember. As a small child, she played with the Magby shortly after it hatched. She cried when Uncle Nick decided to train her friend. But as the Magmortar stood next to her now, all she could do was marvel at the walking fire cannon. The team, minus Chili, joined Nick and Chroma as they scanned the area.

Within seconds, the Metagross began to glow. Nick knew what this meant, and issued his orders. The team paired up, the ghost and artist pokemon were to serve in a support roll. Chroma and Crasher were the defense, and Nick and Buddy would be the assault team. Riley was directed to remain 100 meters behind Chroma and Crasher, unless otherwise directed by Crixus. Nick confirmed everyone knew there jobs, and took off with his team.

With a flash, Chroma teleported Nick, and quickly returned to his post. Riley was nervous, she had no idea what was happening, so she did what any normal person would do. She stared angrily at the defense team, and pouted as she sat there surprisingly bored. Unfortunately for Riley, that wouldn't last forever.

After 20 minutes, the Metagross and Aerodactyl took off. Metagross vanished, and the ancient Pterodactyl took to the sky. With a tingle Riley heard some terrifying news. "As we'd feared, these don't appear to be wild Pokemon, at least not all of them. There's a small group of storage building nestled deep in the woods, and there appear to be poachers standing guard. The plan has changed, recall your Pokemon and take my hand."

Riley knew this meant she'd be returned to the Pokecenter, but she gave her word. She recalled her team, and took the Gallade's hand. She closed her eyes, fighting the tears of disappointment. When her eyes were opened, she wasn't expecting what she saw. There was Nick, and the remainder of his team, huddled behind a large out building, with two men unconscious. "I'm sorry to ask this of you Riley, but I need someone here to guard our 'friends' and Crixus may be the only one that can do so. Unfortunately, there'll probably be more than he can handle, so I need you and your team to help. Unless you hear from Crixus, Chroma or myself, you are not to move from this area. This is going to be dangerous, and this is the least harm I can put you in. I'm sorry." And with that, he and Buddy turned the corner of the building and launched their offensive.

Riley couldn't see what was happening, and her imagination ran wild. She heard screams, sounds of large bodies being slammed into trees and buildings, and then she heard the most terrifying sound she could have. An ear shattering Roar dominated the scene, and Riley was briefly forced to her knees as she fought the pain it caused. As she began to regain her composure, two men and their Pokemon turned the corner, looking for a fight. Standing with the two men were a Houndoom and a huge Machamp. Instantly Crixus took his position, with Cleo beside him. This wasn't a great matchup for Riley's defenders, but she knew they were capable.

Without warning, the Houndoom unleashed a torrent of fire towards Riley and the others. As it began to get close, a bright barrier appeared, and the flames dissipated as the heat washed over them. The heat was almost unbearable, but thanks to Crixus quick thinking, they were alive. The Bannette vanished, and Crixus closed his eyes. The Machamp lunged towards the Bladed warrior, and began to wind up for a crushing blow. Suddenly, the Machamp was stopped, dead in its tracks. A pink aura formed around it, and in a matter of seconds, he was being repeatedly slammed into a tree. Before the Houndoom could come to his teammates aid, the Bannette appeared from the demon hounds shadows, hurling a depressing black ball at the canine. The Houndoom flinched, and the Bannette took advantage. With a Vicious scream, the haunted doll grabbed the Houndoom and pulled it back into the shadows. Riley watched the Machamp as it was hurled into a building, it didn't get back up. Crixus narrowed his focus on the two men standing across from him. With a quick flick of his arms, his blades readied at his sides, he vaulted towards the villains. The men tried to flee, but were not nearly quick enough. The Gallade swung at them, cognizant a blade strike would end their existence on this planet, and landed his blow. Instead of leading with the bladed edge, he flattened his arm. Instead of being sushi, they were tenderized like cheap meat. The men were out cold, but they'd live. As Crixus returned to her side, so too did Cleo. There was no sign of the Houndoom, but the evil grin on Cleo's face was the only answer they'd needed.

Nick surveyed the area, nine men were subdued, thirteen Pokemon, but he hadn't seen the Braviary, Poliwrath or Staraptor, or whatever had unleashed that crippling roar minutes ago. Nick carefully approached the last building, and chaos erupted.

Another ear piercing roar filled the air, and from seemingly out of nowhere, a Gyarados appeared. Nick eyed the man responsible for unleashing the beast, and began to survey his surroundings, preparing for anything. With two flashes of light, the Poliwrath and Staraptor appeared. Nick knew it couldn't be wild Pokemon attacking innocent trainers, and now he had his proof. He quickly called for his team, and all save Crixus joined Nick at the front lines.

"I'm sure you know who I am, and I'm sure you know what I'm capable of. I'll give you a chance to save your Pokemon and yourself from assured destruction, return your Pokemon and surrender peacefully. Nobody needs to die today." Nick had made this statement dozens of times in his years of service. The Gyarados struck towards the Champion with alarming quickness. "Someday I'm going to make that offer, and the suspect will accept. I'm getting far too old for this.." Nick mused to himself, as he watched his Metagross collide with the giant sea snake. Buddy joined the fray, launching himself towards the Gyarados. Chili quickly pursued the Poliwrath, and with a giant crack, struck home with his Thunderpunch. The Poliwrath faltered, and Cleo delivered the defeating blow. Crack, another demonic orb collided with its victim. The Poliwrath quickly buckled, and was removed from battle. As the remainder of Nick's team tangled with the elusive Staraptor, he turned his attention back towards the giant Gyarados. With a look of fear, he reached for a Pokeball. Chroma was being Crunched, HARD by the giant serpent, and Chroma looked to be nearing his end. Nick quickly recalled his metallic friend, and continued on with his trusted starter.

Riley quickly grabbed her team, and made her way around the building. With Joy and Kek in toe, she made her break. Crixus was caught off guard, and lagged further behind as Riley launched herself into the chaos. "Joy, icy breath now!" the small seal pokemon unleashed a gail of frosty wind, attempting to slow down the speedy birdy. To Riley's dismay, the bird was far to fast, and quickly descended towards Riley and her team. With a flash, the bird launched her wing attack, and the seal was unable to continue. As Riley recalled her starter, Kek stood guard. The Staraptor quickly looped back, and again descended on Joy. The Sandile Valiantly jumped, attempting to latch onto the bird, but was struck with a steel wing, and was similarly unable to continue. Before Riley could recall her crocodile, the bird returned to the fallen Pokemon. Riley quickly dove, wrapping her arms around Kek. She braced herself, knowing a direct hit could be fatal. She clenched her eyes shut, and she waited.

POP. That's the sound Riley heard first, what she heard next was harder to explain. A crash of thunder, followed by the sound of something heavy crashing to the ground. That had to be the Staraptor, but how? Riley slowly opened her eyes, and spotted the fallen bird. As she turned to her right, she spotted her saviour. There he stood, all two feet tall of him, still glowing from the lightning discharge. Asher, the timid, scared beaten down Helioptile. There he stood, the hero who saved the trainer he didn't trust.

Riley quickly picked up Kek and rushed towards Asher. She returned her fallen friend, and looked to Crixus. She was ready to go now, this had gotten far worse than she'd expected. Unfortunately, Crixus was nowhere to be seen. Where in the hell did he go?

Nick stood defiantly with his battered Empoleon, trying to find a way to take down this massive Gyarados. His Metagross, Magmortar, Banette, and Aerodactyl had all been bludgeoned, and he was forced to return them. Now he stood with his Empoleon and Smeargle, not exactly how you'd choose to face a Gyarados, but life isn't perfect. The Empoleon launched a Hydro Pump at the snake, knowing it'd be ineffective, but at least it may slow it down to buy them some time. The Gyarados launched a pair of Twisters towards Nick, and he knew things were looking bad. Leonardo began to slink off, he wasn't trying to run, he had a plan. All he needed was a few more seconds.

Nick spotted his clever Smeargle, and did the only thing a man could do against a giant like this. He ran. As fast as he could away from the Gyarados. He knew outrunning it would be impossible, but it would cause him to disperse the twisters if it wanted to pursue. And it worked.

The Gyarados barreled towards the defenseless Champion, and unleashed a tidal wave of water. "The Gyarados new surf? Great." Nick dove for the closest tree, and hung on for dear life. As the water crashed over the trees, sweeping the debris clear from the area, Nick held his breath, hoping he had the lung power to wait this out. After twenty seconds, the water began to recede. Nick let go of the tree and prepared to run. As the water lowered, Nick was able to breath. He quickly looked for the giant, but it was gone. This wasn't the position he wanted himself to be in, he frantically searched in front of him, behind him, and to each side. Nothing. Nick looked back for the serpents trainer, and realized what had happened.

While Nick running, Leonardo snuck up on the Gyarados' trainer. And with a quick "sketch" paralyzed the man, retrieved the giants pokeball and returned him. Nick approached his unassuming giant slayer, who was sitting comfortably on the criminals chest. He gathered his friend, and met up with his Empoleon. It was time to get Riley and call in the police. There was an investigation that needed to begin immediately.

As he went back towards the building that began this ordeal, he saw his niece. She was running, but he couldn't see what to. He broke into a sprint to try and save the girl.

RIley ran, and she ran as fast as she could. She didn't think she had much time, but she could make it. She just needed to run. As she came to the crest of the hill, she spotted it. Her protector, Crixus, lay battered on the ground. The Braviary they'd heard about was real, and it was preparing to finish of the psychic fighting type. The bird dove, and Riley threw as hard as she could. She didn't have a spear, or even a heavy rock to slow it down. But she had Asher, and he was far more effective. The Helioptile soar through the air, and began to glow. As he neared the bird, he unleashed a blinding bolt of lightning, and fell to the ground. The Helioptile collapsed, expending all of its energy unleashing this charged strike. Riley quickly returned her deadly lizard, and ran to Crixus' side.

Nick saw a bright flash, and watched the bird fall from the air. "What was that? Chili had been returned, and there were no other Pokemon that had the power to unleash an attack like that." He couldn't make sense of it, but it didn't matter. Riley needed him, and he was almost there. As Nick ascended to the top of the hill, he saw her. Standing next to the fried bird, tending to his trusted ally. She was applying a potion to Crixus' wounds, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. He needed medical attention immediately, and she wasn't able to give it to him. Nick quickly pulled out his only hyper potion, and applied it to his Gallade. It wouldn't heal him, but it'd be enough to teleport them to a Pokecenter. Quickly they both grabbed the Gallade, and just like that, they were gone.

As they returned to the Oldale Pokecenter, Nick immediately called the League Office. He had the coordinates, and he still had the confiscated Pokemon. After a brief call, he returned to his friend, who was being prepared for surgery. In all of the chaos, Nick hadn't realized how badly his friend was injured. According to Nurse Joy, he had deep lacerations to his chest and neck, and she was concerned with internal bleeding as well. He grabbed Riley, and had her turn over her Pokemon for treatment. As they waited anxiously for news of their friend, Nick's phone buzzed.

"Are you sure?" That's all Riley heard Nick say, he was on the phone for five minutes, and he said three words. Nick hung up the phone and returned to her side. She could tell that call was serious, Nick was visibly shaken. She decided it wasn't the time to ask, so she did what she thought best, she wrapped him in a hug and assured him it'd all be ok.

For the remainder of the evening, and through the night, the duo sat in the lobby waiting for news. At 4:30 in the morning, after 14 hours of waiting, Nurse Joy approached.

"He's going to make it, which is the best news I could possibly hope to give you. Unfortunately, there were a few complications. As the surgeon repaired a tear in his lung, your Gallade were able to resuscitate him, but we have no idea if he'll ever be able to move around on his own again. I don't see him ever returning to battle. I'm truly sorry, I'll leave you to your thoughts, you'll be able to see him shortly." Nurse Joy turned from the pair, and slowly made her way back to the hospital room.

"How in the hell did a Braviary do that to Crixus? I know he hasn't been battling as much lately, but he's far more powerful than that pathetic bird.. It doesn't make sense." Nick was searching for an explanation, but he was unable to find one. Riley realized that Nick was hurting, so she offered her thoughts.

"You know Crixus would never disobey your command Nick. He was in charge of my safety, which he clearly succeeded in. As I was trying to rescue Kek, somehow Asher's ball was released. He was on my belt, you know the ball can't just fall off. Crixus knew Asher could do it, and he must have released him to save me." It all made perfect sense to Riley, Crixus was the only one Asher would talk to. He must have known something she didn't.

Nick didn't say a word, he simply through his arm around Riley, and gave her a quick hug. Nick knew that all of this was no accident, and after his phone call confirmed it, he was now out for blood. His Gallade in the hospital, a dozen trainers injured, four still missing. This was the act of a psychopath, and Nick would see him to justice. He got up from his bench, handed Riley a pokeball, and began to walk away. "That's Crixus' pokeball, stay with him, and when he's able to be released, keep him with you until I return. I saw the way you threw yourself in harms way to save him, and I saw the power that little Helioptile unleashed. I fear for Gym Leader Norman, but you are ready. Get some sleep, and destroy him." With that, the Champion was gone.

Riley sat there, unsure what to do. If Nick thought she was ready, then she was ready. That wasn't her concern. She'd never seen her Uncle like this, and truthfully, it scared her. She didn't personally feel endangered, but she knew he had the power to incredibly beautiful, yet destructive things. She sent him a text, it was the least she could do.

"I don't know where you are going, or what you are planning to do. I know you are a good person, and usually are fairly level headed. Promise me you'll think whatever this is through before you leave. I'm here if you need me - RJ."

As she closed her phone, she entered Crixus' room. He was heavily bandaged, and appeared to be sleeping. As she approached, that familiar tingle began.

"These doctors are imbeciles. I told them I was fine, they will not listen." The cranky Gallade was definitely not thrilled to be here. "I'm sorry I failed you, I didn't see the Braviary coming in time, and for that mistake I find myself here." The Gallade trailed off, and was no longer responding to Riley's thoughts. He was sleeping. Riley sat by his bedside for the next four hours, she had nothing to do but wait. As her alarm went off at 9 a.m. it dawned on her. Her gym battle was in fifteen minutes. "May as well get this out of the way, at least I'll get to vent some rage today." The typically upbeat teenager had a look of anger in her eye. Today would be the day she fought for her first badge, and judging by her attitude, she'd certainly make an impression.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT, AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN POKEMON.**

**Chapter Six - An Acknowledgement of Skill - Otherwise Known as Domination**

Riley walked slowly towards the gym. It was a block away, and she had plenty of time. She released her Helioptile, they needed to have a conversation before her challenge. "I know you and Crixus were close, and talked to him regularly. That's ok, and I'm glad you found someone you could trust. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, and just as importantly, saving Crixus. Without you, who knows how things would have ended up. It's clear you have the ability to battle, would you like to show off a little bit? We are currently heading to challenge the Gym Leader, and I think you'll enjoy it." Riley could only hope her newest friend was willing, but she owed him too much to try and force him to fight. Asher quickly nodded in agreement, Riley didn't know it yet, but unleashing that Discharge on the Braviary reawoke something he'd thought he'd loss. Riley was ecstatic, she had no worries of if she'd win her first badge, she only needed to decide how.

Riley walked into the Normal type gym, and was astonished by what she'd seen. In the games and cartoons, it's an open room with a trainer, one on one. It was an intimate experience. This was anything but. As she handed her Pokedex to the Receptionist to confirm her appointment, she was shocked by how big the gym really was. You couldn't see anything from the waiting area, but it sounded loud. After a few minutes of strategizing, the Receptionist called her Name. "Riley Joyce, as the first challenger of the day, I wish you the best of luck. Proceed through these doors and into the stadium."

As Riley pushed her way through the doors, the noise stopped her dead in her tracks. She slowly scanned the Stadium, there must have been thousands of people here to watch. Apparently gym battles happen once a week, and the entire city takes the day to enjoy the festivities. Riley had no idea, on League TV the cameras are focused on the battle, and rarely show any of the crowd. This is not what she was expecting, now she had to deliver. She slowly climbed the stairs to the Trainers Podium. There was a display screen and a tray for each of her pokeballs. The platform was enclosed with some sort of glass, she assumed for protection from errant attacks. Suddenly, the crowd burst with applause as Norman made his way to the Gym Leader's platform. Moments later, he appeared on her screen. "Hello Challenger, I am Norman, and I'm the leader of this gym. I understand this is a battle for your first badge. As such, you'll be facing my entry level team. You may use up to three Pokemon, and I'll use as many as you do. There are no items allowed, and only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Please place your selected Pokemon into the tray, and push the 'Ready' button on the screen. When you've done so, the battle will begin.

Riley placed her three pokeballs into the tray, in a very specific order. She had been instructed to "destroy" Norman by Nick, and she planned on fulfilling that request. Riley pressed the button on the screen, and prepared herself. Two flashes of light, and both Pokemon appeared on the field. For Riley, Kek took shape, across from the Sandile stood a Zigzagoon. Riley did not hesitate, "Use Rock Throw now!" and with ease, the small land crocodile hurled four large rocks at the poor raccoon Pokemon. It was a one hit KO, a decisive start.

"Very impressive, that Sandile is quite strong. Is he your weakest Pokemon?" the Gym Leader asked. Riley confirmed, and was met with a challenge. "How about instead of using two more low level Pokemon, you battle my 2nd tier team. In return for the increase in difficulty, if you win, I'll not only award you the badge, but allow you to select a T.M. from my personal collection." This was a hell of an offer, and she quickly agreed. She wanted to make an impression, and this was a great way to do so. As Norman announced the new development to the crowd, Riley readied herself. With the flash of red light, a Linoone appeared. Riley quickly gave her orders to her Sandile, and prepared for a fight. The Linoone quickly darted towards the Sandile, zigging and zagging on its way. Sandile remained stationary as ordered by Riley. The Linoone was now within a few yards of the Sandile, and lept to tackle the small crocodile. As it made contact with Kek, he sprung the trap. A muddy vortex surrounded them both, encasing them in a Sand Tomb. Unfortunately for Norman, his Linoone was trapped. Fortunately for Riley, Sandile may as well in heaven, this was his element. As the mud continued to encase and slowly crush the Linoone, the Sandile quickly slipped from the mud, preparing his final attack. The Sandile cracked a crooked grin, and looked to almost unhinge his jaw as he crept towards the defenseless Linoone. With a CRUNCH, the Linoone was returned, another dominating performance from her dark knight. Riley praised her Sandile, and returned him to his ball. She had one foe left to battle, and a plan to unfold.

Norman wasn't smiling this time. He stared at the innocent looking girl, this was not what he expected from a first time challenger. "Quite impressive young lady, this will be my final Pokemon for this challenge, prepare yourself." Norman released his last Pokemon, a Vigoroth. Riley released Joy, and the final battle began. "Vigoroth, use focus energy" the leader was preparing himself for another powerful attack. Vigoroth could absorb quite a bit of damage, and in doing so, focus energy would power up it's attacks to deal even more damage. It was a great strategy if the opposing trainer couldn't knock it out quickly, essentially the absorbed energy would be returned twofold by the Vigoroth. Riley knew this strategy, she'd seen it on League Watch many times. Her command to Joy confused most of the audience. "Joy, soak the field with your water gun!" and the Spheal quickly soaked the field, suspiciously without attacking its opponent. Norman decided to press, and ordered his Vigoroth to attack, with a devastating Body Slam. The sloth Pokemon launched himself in the air, preparing to flatten the rotund Joy. Riley didn't issue an attack, instead telling Joy to absorb the damage. With a crushing slam, the Vigoroth's body slam hit its mark. The Spheal slowly rolled back towards it's trainer, and again began spraying the field. Norman again issued a body slam, and as he launched himself in the air, Riley recalled her starter. The Vigoroth slammed into the puddle Joy had been occupying. Riley released Asher, and the Norman realized his mistake. 'Asher, Discharge NOW!" with a sudden flash, the Helioptile was encased in a yellow shield of lighting, and a moment later it was projected in all directions. It didn't matter where the Vigoroth was now, the entire field was a giant puddle. It was one giant conductor, one giant instrument for destruction at the hands of an unassuming black and yellow lizard. The electricity surged from all directions to the Vigoroth, and it quickly fainted. Norman recalled the fallen sloth, and declared victory for the Challenger. Her first battle, and a near flawless victory.

Riley descended her platform, and met Norman back in the trainers lobby. With a healthy slap on the back, he congratulated the young woman. "I'll be honest with you young lady, that was impressive. The sand tomb was brilliant way to draw a much quicker Pokemon in, but that water/electricity combo was devastating. I don't see many things like that in my Gym. Trainers typically hunt down a fighting type and try and brute force their way through me. That was inspired battling, and I'm proud to present you this badge." Riley happily took the small badge from the leader. This was the proof she needed. She always thought she could do it, now she knew it. "I believe I owe you a T.M. as well. I've brought four for you to choose from, choose wisely." Riley took the four cases, and flipped through each one. Oddly, not a single one was a normal type move. "Why are all of these elemental attacks?" she was genuinely curious, it didn't make sense. "As I'd said in the challenge, these are from my personal collection. Had you battled my lowest team, you'd have received Retaliate. Seeing as you decided to accept a more difficult challenge, albeit maybe not enough of one, you deserve fair compensation." Riley didn't need further reasoning. She returned her focus to the four cases, and closely read each one. First, Dazzling Gleam, a powerful fairy type Attack. Second, Energy Ball, a grass type attack. Third, Flame Charge, a fire type attack. Lastly, Shadow Ball, a ghost type attack. Riley had seen Shadow Ball in action from Kleo, and it was devastating. The only issue was, she didn't have a Pokemon capable of using it. Dazzling Gleam would be great against dragon or dark types, but she had a Pokemon capable of ice based attacks. Energy ball would be great against water and rock types, but so would the ground and electric types her team was already capable of. She'd made her decision. "I'll take Flame Charge, when I catch a Pokemon capable of learning it, it'll help me against the grass types I currently struggle against." Norman was shocked with how thoroughly she'd thought this out. He grabbed the remaining three cases from the trainer, and said his goodbye.

Riley packed her badge and T.M. into her backpack, and made her way back to the Pokecenter. As she handed her Pokemon to Nurse Joy for a quick check up, she felt the buzz on her Pokedex. 3 new messages. She sat on the bench, and opened the first.

"I just watched your battle on League Watch, thanks by the way for not telling your Mom and I you were challenging. Fortunately Nick let us know a couple days ago. Regardless, that was a whooping you handed out. We are very proud of you. Also, we just heard from Grant and Mary, Heidi's flight is in two days, which means four days from now, we'll meet up with you so the two of you can continue your journey. We love you, and can't wait to see you!" Riley sent a quick reply. "Thanks Dad! I totally forgot, I've got a lot to tell you so far, but I'll save it. Can't wait to see you guys!"

She opened the second message. "Holy cow girl! I don't know where that came from, but it sure didn't look like the girl who battled my Gible. I'm still in town if you want to meet up. Congratulations! - Susan. Again, a quick reply. "Thank you Susan. I'm at the Pokecenter, and won't be leaving until tomorrow. Swing by if you want, I'll be in the cafeteria for dinner around 6."

She opened the last message. "Riley, I'm sorry I took off without much warning, I had something I needed to take care of. I'll be back tonight and we can talk about it. Brilliant move flooding the field and electrocuting that Vigoroth, I've been grinning from ear to ear since I saw you flood the field. We think a lot alike, I'm not sure if that's good or not. See you soon, love you kiddo. - Uncle Nick." She hesitated, but didn't respond, he'd be here soon enough, and if he had to leave like that it was for something important.

Riley gathered her team from Nurse Joy, and took the team around back to the grassy patch they'd been to many times before. She released Asher first. He was the linchpin to her strategy, and deserved a little one on one adulation before the others joined them. She didn't hesitate, as soon as he materialized, she gave him a huge hug. To her delight, he didn't resist. After a few moments, she released him with a huge smile. He backed up nervously, but only a few inches. More progress. Riley grabbed her pokeballs and released her remaining Pokemon. Kek and Joy appeared, and the Riley explained to each of them what the others had done. The four of them laid in the grass, chatting and rolling and playing for the remainder of the afternoon. She'd have stayed their forever if she could, but a friend showed up and interrupted their fun.

"Hey Champ, great work today!" it was Susan, and her Gabite. As Riley saw the Dragon, Joy jumped to her defense, they wouldn't be having a repeat of last time. "It's ok, we worked out our issues days ago. Riley, this is Charlie, Charlie this is Riley. She's a friend, and the person that saved us from your little temper tantrum." The Gabite clearly squirmed in discomfort, he hadn't meant to lash out, he had so much adrenaline he couldn't control himself. "How about we grab a bite to eat, and we can catch up, I'm sure you've been busy these past couple days!" As she laughed and helped Riley to her feet, she handed the girl a box. "I told you I owed you for your help in keeping Charlie safe, and me alive. I found this when I was a small girl, and decided you could make the best use of it. It's called a fossil, if you know a competent breeder, they may be able to revive the DNA of the Pokemon for you." Riley accepted the box, unsure how in the world she continued to get so lucky. She knew her mom had the ability, she began their breedery with Tirtouga, it was only of matter of when she'd be able to get it to her. With a quick thank you, Riley got up and hugged her friend. The girls recalled their Pokemon, and made their way back to the center. As the girls sat at their table, eating and chatting, Riley had a couple of trainers congratulate her on the awesome battle. It felt good to be recognized for her accomplishments, but she wasn't sure she liked all the attention. Someone in the cafeteria shouted to quiet down as he drew their attention to the TV.

"In a shocking development, Hoenn Champion Nick has resigned effective immediately. It is unknown at this time what spurred this decision, but it has definitely sent a shockwave through the trainer world. Elite Four member Steven will be the interim Champion until a solution is found. In regional news, a large poaching operation in Western Hoenn was uncovered yesterday. The injuries and missing trainers have been attributed to this group, who were attacking new trainers and stealing Pokemon to sell. A clandestine operation took place, dismantling the group. We will update this story as more information is released."

Riley looked away from the TV. Nick resigned? What in the hell was that phone call about? Why didn't she tell him? "Susan, can we go up to my room? I need to some space from all these people." Her friend politely agreed, and they made their way to Riley's room. As they settled in, there was a knock on the door. Riley got up, and received her guest. In walked the former Champion of Hoenn, and Susan's jaw hit the floor. Riley had purposefully withheld her proximity to the Champion, she hated the way she was treated when people knew.

"Riley, can we speak privately please? I've got somethings we need to talk about, and I can't risk the information leaving this room." Nick looked exhausted, where that infectious smile once spread across his face, now stood emotionless, tired. "She can stay, this is my only friend in the training world, and if I have to hear anything, it's best to have someone I can talk to about it." The past 24 hours had eaten her up, and she preferred to avoid bottling up her stress if at all possible. "As you wish. I'm sure you've heard by now, but I resigned as Champion. I'd been thinking about my position quite a bit, and came to the realization that I wasn't happy. Yesterday reinforced that decision. I received a call yesterday while we were in the hospital from the head of Hoenn Intelligence. The poachers from yesterday weren't simple poachers. They attacked and abducted trainers and their Pokemon. The Pokemon they stole were sent to an unknown location and sold to the highest bidder. We've tracked a few of the Pokemon all across the world, some in Unova, Kanto, Johto and even Alola. That on its own is bad enough, unfortunately there are trainers involved as well. 12 trainers escaped the confinement with injuries, and four were unaccounted for. Or so I thought. Intelligence thought it was best to have them labeled as missing persons rather than the darker truth. The missing trainers aren't missing at all. They were given a choice, join the poachers or else. The group is calling themselves Team Rocket, we thought they'd been whiped out decades ago, but apparently they're still operating in the shadows." Nick paused, he knew that was a lot to hear, and there was still more to discuss.

"The Pokemon League, and Hoenn Intelligence have known about this for over a year, and had never thought to bring it to my attention. I left to go demand answers, and try to force some action. I was told that even with my title, I didn't have the authority to pursue these criminals in a legal capacity. I requested Ace Trainers be deployed to ranger outposts on each route, and was again rebuffed. I was left with one choice, I called Steven Stone, the now Champion, and gave him all the details. I then walked into the League Office, renounced my title and left. None of this has any direct impact on you, other than a request I must make. As you continue your journey, please keep me updated if you see anything unusual. Don't try and do anything heroic, just let me know and stay safe. The last thing we need to discuss is the health and care of Crixus. I spoke with Nurse Joy, he will be released from the hospital tomorrow morning. I can't take him with me, he'd be a liability. He may never battle again, and it breaks my heart, but for the near future, I won't be able to care for him. I'd ask you to keep him with you as translator and emergency transport, until you and he can come to an agreement for his future. I can transfer registration of him to you if you'd like, but you don't need to decide on that now. Can I count on you to act in his best interest, even when he tries to defy it?" He knew she would, but he had to make sure she understood the responsibility she was being given.

Riley's head was spinning. This was a lot of information, even though most of it made perfect sense. The only part she didn't understand was why he couldn't take care of Crixus. "Why can't he go with you, you know this will crush him." It was straight to the point, but it was true.

"I'm going to be off the grid for a little while. I've been in contact with a few friends, and since the League won't be proactive, we are going to take matters in our own hands. You and your parents are the only people I trust. And now, albeit unwillingly, I must also trust you Susan. You didn't sign up for this, but now that you know, I need you to swear this information never leaves this room. I'm not a fool, you could sell this information to the press for a big chunk of change. In return for your word Susan, I promise to transfer a Pokemon to your ownership in two weeks, as long as this information hasn't hit the internet or news papers." He hated the idea of bribery, especially with a Pokemon, but what he was planning to do was to important to leave anything to chance.

Susan accepted the terms. Once Nick was done "debriefing" them of the situation, Susan took her leave. Nick turned to Riley and prepared for the hardest part. "I need to leave soon, and we may not see each other for quite a while. I need you to know that what I'm doing is dangerous, and if anything were to go wrong, I've left everything I own to you. I don't planning on needing to, but nothing ever goes as planned. This is hopefully not our final goodbye, but it is goodbye for now. I love you kiddo, you are a fine trainer and an incredible woman. I'll see you soon." Nick was already faced away from her and headed towards the door. He was crying. He couldnt' let her see him like this, he was the stoic Champion, an image he needed maintained. Riley tackled Nick before he made it to the door, one last hug. She held him tight for a few minutes, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and said the coolest thing she'd ever thought of. "You were a Champion, not a God. You were an Uncle, not a Father. And you were my hero, not some legend. Stay safe, I'll see you soon." She helped her Uncle Nick up, opened the door and sadly watched him leave.

As the evening turned to night, she lay in bed thinking. It had been a crazy beginning to her journey, she had already experienced as much as she'd ever dreamed. It had only been a week. What else was in store for her? She thought about that over and over as she held Joy. Finally, she decided in the morning she'd pick up Crixus, and set off to the wilds. She needed to be stronger, and she needed to train. She had 4 days until she needed to meet up with her parents, just enough time for the long way to Rustboro.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – From Hero to Zero OR How a Legend Loses Its Luster**

Riley had one last stop to make on her way out of town, she needed to get Crixus. As she entered his hospital room, she found the Gallade pacing. As she looked him over, there was little evidence of any of the life threatening injuries he'd received a few short days ago. All that remained was a small jagged scar just above his heart. "Thank you for retrieving me from this insufferable prison. I've explained to these 'doctors' that I've been through much worse, in return they filled me with drugs and strapped me to the bed." Crixus was clearly irritated, but the prospect of leaving his "prison" made it bearable. Riley gave Crixus the brief version as they walked through the Hospital Wing, and by the time they'd made it to the exit of the Poke Center, Crixus had developed his plan.

"My Lady, I understand you do not wish to let me fight, I shall remain with you in case of emergency. If reason presents itself, I shall again intervene to keep you safe. I trust you'll find a use for me, and if none can be found, I ask to be released." Telepathy was weird, Riley could not only hear everything Crixus has said, but she could feel the emotion that accompanied his thoughts. He held no grudge over his injuries, he was overcome with pride when speaking of saving her again, and he seemed to be at peace with the idea of being released if no other use could be found.

As Riley and the Gallade made their way through town, Officer Jenny chased them down. "Trainer, are you aware you have a level 3 Pokemon out of its ball in city limits? Let me see your Trainer I.D. NOW!" Riley had no idea what was happening, but she provided her Pokedex and waited.

After a few moments, Officer Jenny returned the Pokedex and turned back to the duo. "Riley, I can see you've only recently begun training, so I'll let you off with a warning. Until you've earned 2 badges, you may only have a level 1 Pokemon out of its ball in city limits. When you've received 4 badges, you may have a level 3, and when you've received 7 badges, or enlisted with the Military or Ranger Corp, you may have any Pokemon with you. Additionally, until you've received your fourth badge, only one Pokemon may be outside of its ball, whereas any trainer with four or badges can have two Pokemon with them." Officer Jenny smiled, and nodded towards the Gallade. With a flash, he'd been returned.

"A few years back, a young trainer managed to evolve his Magikarp, and released it in New Mauville. The Gyarados began to rampage on the outskirts of town, causing tens of thousands in damage. The league was dispatched to contain the Pokemon, and from that point forward the rules were put in place." Riley understood the reasoning, but how could a Gallade be considered dangerous? Regardless, she quickly apologized to the Officer and made her way to the western exit.

After a few hours of little action, Riley released her team to discuss the coming days. "As you noticed, Crixus has rejoined us. He'll be here to transport us in case of an emergency and communication, but he'll be taking no part in battles. We've got four days to make it to Rustboro, which should be an easy task. Following the route can take less than a day by bike, or two days on foot. We'll be heading further into the wild. There will be stronger Pokemon for us to train against, and maybe if we are lucky, the chance to catch a new teammate." As she looked at her team, she could see the look of determination. Riley asked Crixus if there were any objections, with a head shake signaling no, they set forth.

Riley enjoyed the wilds of Western Route 102. The forests weren't overly thick, and there was plenty of streams and ponds to refill her water supplies. As she made her way to a nice little clearing overlooking a pond, she decided it'd be a nice place to make camp for the evening. Crixus assembled the fire wood, Kek trenched a perimeter to warn off wild Pokemon, Joy swam innocently in the water and Asher lounged about lazily in the fleeting sunlight. As Crixus returned with the firewood, Riley ran into her first problem. How to start a fire without a fire type? She hadn't packed a lighter, so that option was out. She was left with only one choice, and it wasn't exactly the "safest" option.

"OK Asher, are you sure you can do this?" She nervously looked at her electric lizard. With a quick shake of the head, he trudged to the brush and firewood and sat on top. For the next few seconds, everything was quiet, and then he begun to glow. At first, it was a dull white, and then grew stronger to a bright yellow. Finally, small arcs of electricy began to dart of the Pokemon's body. With a sudden flash, static filled the air and a hint of charred timber filled the air. The Helioptile grinned proudly and quickly evacuated the budding fire. As he made his way to Riley, he'd noticed he may of over done it. Riley was picking herself up off the ground, her typically tight brown curls currently looking like a Bouffalant had been stuck in the humidity. "Good job buddy, but I think moving forward we are going to need a new way to make this work, that was a little too effective." Riley dusted herself off and began pouring food for her Pokemon.

As the young trainer gazed at the fire, she thought back on the day. Only one of her wild encounters really stuck out. It was an overly brief battle with an aggressive Nuzleaf. Joy had been walking with Riley as the seed Pokemon lept towards them. In an instant, her Spheal launched her Icy Breath and incapacitated the grass Pokemon. Nuzleaf was a second evolution, and even with a weakness to ice, should have put up a bit more of a fight. It really proved how strong her Joy was growing, and if her changing appearance was any indication, she may soon have her first evolution. The thought of Joy becoming a Sealeo was exciting, and Riley knew if she pushed just a little bit harder, it would happen soon. As she smiled thinking about that eventuality, she made her way to her tent. Joy cuddled up in her arms with Asher at her feet. Her vigilant Sandile Kek lay at the entrance of the tent, readily standing guard in his natural element. Crixus sat crossed legged under a tree near by meditating. He'd be in the same position when Riley awoke the following morning.

Day two of Riley's journey to Rustboro was similarly uneventful, minus two BIG developments. Mid-morning, Riley came across what looked to be a deserted camp site. What she found was a bit unsettling. She released her Sandile, along with the valiant Gallade. Instantly the psychic type was on edge, and warned Riley to tread carefully. Kek burrowed and forged a shallow tunnel, ready to surprise any potential threats. As Riley scanned the area, she found a tattered tent collapsed and badly battered. With a deep breath, she picked up the canvas to see what remained. A smell so foul she could literally taste it was the first of her senses to be assaulted, seconds later it would be her eyes. Riley steadied herself and looked inside. A small Vulpix, half decomposed lay along side a shattered pokeball and an empty trainers belt. Crixus again made warning, but Riley dug deeper. As she moved the belt, a Pokedex with a broken screen was all that remained in the depressing scene. She tucked the abandoned 'dex into her pack and began to remove herself from the area. As she began to walk away, she called to the Gallade, but there was no response. This time she screamed, and again there was nothing. She anxiously scanned the area for her valiant knight, and noticed the psychic in a heap several yards away. She cautiously made her way towards the downed Pokemon, and as she was mere feet from reaching him, a specter appeared. At first it looked to be little more than a shadow emerging from the Gallade, and then, with a closer look, a small flame became clear.

"Litwick, the ghost and fire Pokemon. While origins are unknown, they are believed to be created from the tortured spirit of a fire type." Oh great, her best chance at handling the issue lay in a heap. Riley reached for her belt, but before she had time the haunted candle made it's move. The Litwick flickered, and then dissapeared, causing the skin to crawl on the girls arms. As she quickly turned to try and spot the evil spirit, all that was heard was a CRUNCH. Without hesitation, she through her Pokeball as hard as she could, seemingly hitting the Sandile in the snout. With a bright red flash, the Litwick was absorbed into the sphere. With a single shake, the pokeball clicked, indicating a capture.

Riley praised the small crocodile, and returned to the Gallade to apply a potion and revive her fallen comrade. As the Gallade regained consciousness, Riley explained what had happened. "I found you laying on the ground, and before I had a chance to react, the Litwick disappeared and darted behind me. Fortunately Kek had dug his trench, and laid waiting. If it hadn't been for him, I may have met a worse fate." Riley didn't understand how she was able to catch the ghost, it's body being in an incorporeal state. She'd have to ask Nick or her Dad when she had the chance.

"The demon attempted to communicate with me prior to attacking me. It requested we allow it to join our ranks. I refused, and that's when I was blindsided. I should have known it'd attack, but until I've fully recovered my strength, apparently my psychic sense is still weak. Seeing as you captured the Pokemon easily, it must have been quite willing to join our ranks. I do not trust it, when you decide to release it, please make sure Kek and I are present." The Gallade was obviously embarrassed by being dispatched of so quickly by such a small Pokemon, but he remained vigilant in Riley's defense.

The second event of note took place as they made camp that evening. They found a shallow cave with no apparent tunnels or connections, and decided it'd be a safe spot to spend the evening. As the team relaxed and ate their dinner an uninvited guest made his presence known.

"You are weak, and you are worthless. If you were a Treecko you'd have already evolved by now, I should throw your pokeball into the lake and be done with you." Riley knew that voice, the young arrogant boy from the Professor's Lab... It was Declan. Riley quickly exited the cave, with her team closely behind. "That's enough, if your Pokemon isn't performing to your standards, its only proof that the fault lies with its trainer." She was sure that would cause a reaction, which is exactly what she wanted.

"If your Torchic is so weak, how about you show him how powerful the rest of your team is. I'll wipe the floor with them, and show them what a real team looks like." The young boy quickly accepted, commanding the Torchic sit at his feet and observe what real Pokemon looked like.

Riley called Asher forward, and awaited their first opponent Declan released his first combatant, a small blue tadpole with a green lilipad atop its head. Riley had no need to scan this Pokemon, it was a Lotad, Asher had been dispatching them with ease over the past few days. Riley quickly issued the small electric Pokemon his order. With a brilliant yellow glow, he released his electric discharge, and seconds later the Lotad was recalled by it's trainer. Riley called Asher back, now calling Kek forward. "You know what I'm going to use, maybe this time use your brain and send out a challenge." She was trying to work him up, make him realize he was outclassed, but he appeared to be a slow learner.

Kek's opponent materialized in front of him, this would prove to be a little more difficult. Riley recognized this one as well, but she wasn't quite as confident. Her body still felt the aftermath of their last encounter with a Makuhita, this time would be different. "Use Brick Break!" she heard the boy issue his command, and snapped herself back to reality. "Kek, underground, now." The crocodile burrowed, and the Makuhita missed. Kek resurfaced directly behind the chubby fighting type, and launched his sand tomb. The Makuhita was quickly overwhelmed by the muddy tornado, and struggled to free itself. The crocodile launched and chomped down on the sumo, and wouldn't release until the fighter fainted. Riley quickly recalled her Sandile, and sent out her starter. It was Joy's time to shine. Declan released his last Pokemon, and Joy smiled. A Taillow appeared before them, and immediately Riley ordered an Icy Breath. It was over instantly, and as Declan reached to recall his fallen bird, Joy was encased with an aura of white. After a few seconds, a rush of energy left the seal, leaving behind a very welcome sight.

"Sealeo, the water and ice type. Sealeo is the evolved form of Spheal. It's additional body mass allows it to absorb considerable physical damage." Riley smiled as she congratulated her friend, but quickly turned back to the irritable young boy. "I think it's time you apologize to that Torchic, and admit you are the one that needs to improve. You had a type advantage and failed, you had the first opportunity to attack, and failed, you HAVE the opportunity to help your Pokemon grow, and so far you've failed." She didn't feel good about that last line, but she knew a harsh experience can lead to so much more.

"You aren't a bad guy, I truly believe that. I don't know why you try to act like one, but if you just put that chip on your shoulder towards bettering yourself and your team, who knows how far you could go." Good cop, bad cop. Usually when she experienced this it was Mom and Dad, but she'd have to do. "Here's my challenge to you Declan. Earn 4 badges and call me in two months. If in that time you are able to get the badges and grow your team, I'll go all out in a battle with you, and I bet the finish is different from what you just experienced." She took another look at the boy, who sheepishly turned from her stare. He recalled his Torchic and walked off, not a word spoken.

"I hope he figures it out, if he stays like that, I'll do whatever I can to give his Pokemon a better chance. But enough of that, we have dinner and a celebration to attend to." The girl and her team made their way back to the cave, joyously celebrating their friend Joy's evolution, and the victories for each of their team.

Day three was a struggle. They'd reached Petalburg woods early that morning, and quickly realized that bug Pokemon were quite a pain to deal with. They didn't react to intruders like most Pokemon, instead of identifying a threat and lashing out or retreating, they swarmed together. After multiple encounters with dozens of Wurmples/Silcoons/Cascoons at a time, they needed an easier way through this. Riley decided it was time to see what their ghost had to offer. She let Crixus know her plan, and released her Sandile. After a brief strategy session in case it was hostile, she released the Litwick.

Riley felt the tingle in her mind, and acknowledged the link with her Gallade. An instant later, she heard a low, quiet sound, but couldn't make out the words. Crixus paused, and approached the small ghost. As he outstretched his bladed arm, he did something unexpected. He grabbed the ghost, and appeared to be consoling it. Crixus nodded to Riley, and released the ghost. "He wishes to fight along side you, and swears his loyalty. He believes you have a common goal, and he'll do anything to see it achieved. His name was once Cole, and with your approval, he wishes to keep that name."

Previous name? Common Goal? There was clearly more to this than she'd previously expected. "Crixus, can he hear me? I can't understand his voice, but wish to speak with him." The young girl paused, she needed answers. "Ghost types have a difficult time communicating via telepathy, to properly communicate with a human, they must perform a "bond" of sorts. The Litwick line have a particularly interesting method. To form the bond necessary, an oath must be made. Upon your death, you must swear the ghost may burn and consume what remains. In return, he'll leave a mark on your soul, indicating you have been spoken for to others of his type, and allowing the communication you desire. Until that rite has been performed, communication will be limited to what I can provide. Please realize, once that bond has been set in place, the only way out of the bond is from the spirit that placed it." Crixus heavily emphasized that last portion, it was not a matter to take lightly, and definitely not something to rush in to.

Riley and Crixus conversed for a short time longer, and came to terms with Cole. Cole would obey commands, and earn their trust. Riley realized quickly that the Litwick was more than capable of dispatching the annoying bugs slowing their progress. The matter in which he did it was far more impressive. Their first encounter was with a few Wurmple, and Cole slowly drifted towards them, only the small flickering flame visible. The bugs curiously approached, unable to resist the flashing light. When they were within inches, he appeared, scattering balls of fire at the unsuspecting worms. That was the end of their worries for much of the forest. The ghost lulled the bugs in with ease, quickly dispatched, and again became incorporeal until he was needed again, effortlessly blending with Riley's shadow as they traversed the woods.

Riley did get one good battle as they made their way out of the woods. Just as they came upon a field of open grass, a Pelliper appeared. Riley sent her trusty electric lizard out, who gained confidence by the day. With a quick flash, a discharge was launched. The flying water type easily evaded, and returned fire with a boiling hot splash of water. Scald, the mind bendingly effective water attack. Incredibly effective against anything susceptible to water, but it was also so hot it remained effective against grass types, sometimes even causing lasting burns. The orb of whatever found its mark, drenching the Lizard and knocking it backwards. Asher quickly regained his composure, and again began to prepare his discharge attack. As the Pelliper circled back towards to the Helioptile, it dove sharply towards him, Asher again unleashed his attack, hitting it's mark. The Pelliper was stunned, and hit the ground hard. As Riley began to cheer, the Pelican stirred to its feet, preparing to take to the sky. Asher quickly launched a tackle attack at the bird, and with a hard collision, the bird tumbled backwards. Riley launched her pokeball at the bird, and watched anxiously. Shake... Shake... Shake... Click – Another catch! Riley quickly retrieved the brave flying type, making sure she praised Asher for his brilliant battle.

After a few moments Riley released Crixus and then the Pelliper. "My name is Riley, and I'm working very hard to be a strong Pokemon trainer. This is my friend Crixus, and we'd like to ask you to officially join our team." Riley had mastered her speech, it felt good to be able to deliver it in full before something crazy happened. "The bird does not wish to join us, she has a a flock to take care of, and she's the only Pelliper of the group. She only attacked to keep you away from the nest down the way." Doesn't want to join us? Did she see how strong we were? "I'm offering her the opportunity to see the world, and develop her abilities to their full potential." Riley had to try, a bird that could take a super effective attack and continue on was a rare thing. "She will not fight if you force her to join, she requests her release or the capture of her flock." Crixus diligently relayed the information, and already knew the response. Riley turned to the Pelliper, who was pridefully awaiting its fate. Riley crushed the pokeball under her heel, the only true way to release a Pokemon from your possession. Riley walked towards the bird, and bowed. A sign of respect the bird understood. The bird returned the gesture in kind, before turning and returning to its roost. Riley was proud and sad at the same time. A great battle against a strong adversary, a successful capture, and then a release. The entire ordeal took less than ten minutes, but it remained in her thoughts for the majority of the day.

As Riley and her team made their way forward, they came across a small flower shop on the coast of a small lake. Riley returned her friends and entered the building. A lovely woman, who looked to be in her mid to late thirties, was the only person in the shop. Riley approached to find the best route to Rustboro. It'd been a long three days, and a shower was well over due. As the woman, Trish, finished giving the directions, she asked Riley if they'd like to stay the evening. There was a spare bed in the small apartment above, and with the string of Pokemon thefts, she'd feel much better knowing a young girl had a safe place to sleep. Riley gratefully accepted, and asked if there was somewhere for her to release her team. On the backside of the building was a small fenced in area where the flower shop workers Pokemon were allowed to roam freely. Riley released her team, and introduced them to the worker and the grass types that called this place home. They laid about the rest of the afternoon, relaxing and enjoying the beautiful weather, they'd done it the hard way. They took the path less traveled, the path of resistance, and they came out far stronger because of it.

That evening Riley and Trish talked as if they were old friends. Trish told Riley stories of her trainer days, about her prized Roserade, about her loving husband currently deployed overseas. Riley couldn't place a finger on it, but she could swear they'd met before, and the stories of her Husband Dave and his unit sounded strangely familiar. As they continued to chat over dinner, Riley felt strangely at home. After finishing offer her second helping of dessert, she retired to her room for the evening. She quickly fell asleep, this was the closest to home she'd felt since the day she left. It'd been a little over a week, but she was ready to see her parents again.

Riley woke early the next morning and thanked Trish for her hospitality. She gathered her team from the enclosure, and they began the final stretch of their journey to Rustboro. The final portion of the route was not what she expected. It was a series of piers and platforms zig-zagging across the lake, and there were trainers everywhere. Riley made it maybe a hundred meters before her first challenge. An older gentlemen, clearly dressed as a fisherman, made the challenge. "Hey young'n, I've got a new catch I've been itching to try out, care to indulge an old codger like me?" He was a bit on the chubby side, with a Grandfatherly white beard and jolly demeanor. How do you say no to a Santa Claus look alike?

Riley agreed, and told the man which Pokemon she had. She knew her opponent would be a water type, and Asher would be an easy win. The man asked to see the Sealeo, and Riley obliged. As Joy took her position, the man released his new Pokemon. A Feebas. Possibly the ugliest Pokemon currently known. Riley had heard tales of them evolving into an elegant form, but she'd never seen one personally.

Riley gave the fisherman the first move, he happily accepted. "Feebas, use splash!" Riley couldn't believe what she'd just heard. The only attack she knew of that had no offensive or defensive purpose, it literally just commanded the fish to flop helplessly. Riley didn't know what to do, so she did nothing. Skeptical of a trap, she patiently waited. "Young lady, I believe its your turn, and to assure you there's no trick, splash is the only move this old carp knows." Riley hesitated, and then issued her attack. "Joy, use rollout!" The Sealeo curled into a ball and launched herself towards her target. It was a direct hit, and it was overkill. The Feebas was instantly knocked out, and the Sealeo was returned.

"Now you get to see the real treat!" The man recalled his feebas, into a pink and white pokeball. Seconds later, the man released the fish, and it was encased in that familiar cloak of white energy. With a few pulses, the white light flashed and a surge of energy overtook all involved. What now stood before them was a 12' tall serpent, and it was beautiful. "That there is a Milotic, they are quite difficult to obtain, and evolving a Feebas is mind numbingly difficult, and frankly quite boring. I was fortunate with this one, I caught her two days ago, and she's already four years old. Makes the process much quicker.." Riley couldn't believe it. Everything she'd heard could not do this Pokemon justice. She was sleek, stoic, she was beautiful. Riley couldn't help herself, she approached the newly evolved Pokemon absent thought. She pulled out her Pokedex and scanned her. "Milotic, the water type Pokemon. Long thought to be a creature of legend, this Pokemon appears when conflict is near, calming the hearts and minds of any creature in the area." Yup, that made sense. Riley couldn't recall a time she'd felt more at peace.

After another few minutes of marveling at this elegant creature, Riley finally bid the man farewell to continue her trek. Over the next two hours, she fought countless trainers, all using solely water type Pokemon. Asher got a lot of battling experience that morning, even if there wasn't a real challenge posed. Riley finally hit land at mid-day, and she could see Rustboro in the distance. Her plan of battling and making it to town late that evening went out the window, she was ready to see her family, and she was ready to see them now. She returned Joy, and with only Crixus to accompany her, she broke into a sprint. Forty five minutes of sprinting, stopping to gasp for air, and then continuing the sprint she made her way into the city.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – A Reunion and a Loss – Or How Winning Doesn't Cure All**

**A special shout out to The Straight Elf for the kind words and help with some troubles I find myself running into. If you somehow found this story but haven't read their story "Traveler" what in the hell are you doing. Stop reading this and find his fic now! **

As Riley entered the city, she retrieved her Pokedex from her bag. "I'm here, where are you?" She was anxiously awaiting her parents, and she felt no shame about it. "Be to the Poke center in ten minutes, see you there sweetie." With a smile, she slowly made her way to the center of town, ready to reunite with her family. She entered the Poke center and handed over her team to Nurse Joy. She grabbed her room key, and quickly made her way to the shower. Fifteen minutes later, she emerged. Clean, happy and confident. She checked her Pokedex. Dad, Mom and Heidi were waiting for her in the Cafeteria. That meant she could sneak down, grab her team, and surprise them.

Riley snuck back down the stairs, and regained her team from Nurse Joy. She left out the front door, and text her dad, "Meet me around back, I've got something to show you." She released everyone but Joy and anxiously waited. The first person she recognized was her beautiful mother. It'd only been a short time, but Riley couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful woman approaching. She'd planned to play it cool, but that plan was out the window as she rushed to hug her mom. As she wrapped her arms around her, she heard Heidi close by "Look at that, is that a candle?" Riley grinned as she turned to her cousin and best friend. "That's a Litwick, his name is Cole, and he's surprisingly well behaved!" Riley smiled, no reason to ruin the mood with the sad story of Cole right now. "Hey Kiddo! To cool to give your old man a hug?" Adam was doing his best to remain composed, the past couple of weeks had been torture. The four hugged, said their hellos, and slowly settled down on a nice grassy knoll. "So tell us about your team, how's your journey been?" Crystal, always the boss, took control to keep the train on its rails.

"Its been incredible, but I guess the best way to tell the story is to introduce you to the characters, right?" Riley beamed with pride as she turned to her team. "This is Kek, he's my Sandile. He thought it was hilarious to lurk in the shadows to try and freak me out. Nick was grabbing firewood, so I kicked his butt on my own and captured him. He's so awesome, he's helped me so much already as you saw in my gym battle. This handsome fella is Asher. I didn't officially catch him, I actually traded for him. I snuck away from Uncle Nick to go to a cave I heard older trainers talk about. There was a Pokemon that wiped out their whole teams, so Kek, Joy and I went in and battled it. It was a Makuhita, and I was able to defeat and capture him. Unfortunately, lets just say he didn't fit with my personality, so Nick taught me how to use the GTS. I set some pretty specific requirements for the adopter, along with what I'd accept as a trade back. What I received was beyond my wildest dream. Asher is a Helioptile, and is incredibly rare. He had a tough beginning to his life, but he and I are starting to get on the same page. He took down a Braviary and a Staraptor in the same day!" She decided a good majority of Asher's back story, and his heroism, wasn't pertinent right now. "And as you noted, this little fella is Cole. He's a Litwick, he's a ghost and fire type. Don't let his appearance fool you, he's almost my strongest teammate. So yea, that's the team!" Riley knew she'd omitted a very important person, but he wanted the intrigue to last.

"Heidi, were you given a starter yet, or were you and I going to capture one together?" Riley knew her starter could be no common wild Pokemon. "Actually, that's something we wanted to discuss with you, we were thinking the two of you would join us for a quick break back to the house so she could choose a starter for herself, we've got a few new batches of Pokemon that are only a few weeks old... Wait a minute, there are still two balls on your belt.. Where's Joy?" Adam was so wrapped in the moment he'd almost forgotten that lovable seal. "I was wondering when you'd notice, but first, I have to show you one other Pokemon first. Heidi, can you come here?" As her cousin approached, Riley unclipped a ball and put it in her best friends hand. "This is a very special Pokemon, and I can assure you it was born from the highest possible stock. Heidi, this is a gift to you, from the Professor of Hoenn himself." Riley smirked as she took a few steps back. Heidi nervously pointed her pokeball and released its inhabitant. As the red light dissipated, an adorable ball of fluff took shape. Blue face, white woolly body, orange glowing orb on its tail, it was a Mareep just as the Professor had said. Without warning a blood curdling screech came from the small blonde trainer, they couldn't make out the words but it sounded a lot like happiness. Heidi threw herself at the Mareep, draping herself over the adorable sheep. "She is the last offspring of the Professor's famous Ampharos and she still needs a name." Riley not so subtly nudged the girl towards her purpose. "Don't laugh, but if she's OK with it, I'd like to name her Nova. What do you think girl, would you like to come along with me? The tiny sheep smiled and tackled the girl softly to the ground, causing the blonde's hair to stand on end. "I think I can get used to that" she giggled, clearly over the moon with the surprise. "OK, now just to warn you, Joy and I have been through a lot, so don't be alarmed if she's not quite what you remember." She knew that was misleading, but what's life without a little fun? Riley finally released her beloved Joy, and her group was silent. After a few moments Adam finally spoke. "11 days, you evolved a Pokemon in 11 days? That is INCREDIBLE Kiddo! I can't believe it, you have to tell me all about it!" Riley obliged, retelling the countless battles between wild Pokemon and trainers alike. After over an hour, the group re-entered the Pokemon Center and made their way to Riley's room.

Adam was the first to enter, and was nearly decapitated upon entry. Crixus had not been told there'd be anyone but Riley entering, so a full grown man was seen only as a threat. Once Riley calmed down the Gallade, and assured everyone it was OK, Adam recognized his attacker. With a nod, Adam wrapped the bladed knight in a hug and whispered something to the psychic. The rest of the afternoon the group sat around the room, eating takeout and telling stories. As the thought of dinner began to encroach on Riley's thoughts, her Dad broke the silence. "I guess its time to be going. Crixus, can you handle those two? We'll meet you back at the house so we can have a nice family dinner and make sure Heidi is prepared. In the morning, you may return here to continue your journey." Crixus nodded, and in a flash, they were hundreds of miles away, standing at the family home.

Riley knew something was different about tonight, the family had been sitting on the back porch the entire time, Crystal included. Who was cooking? Where was the food? Riley knew someone was cooking, she could smell the meat in the air. Riley walked into the house, and spotted the culprit in the kitchen. It was Nick, and he wasn't alone. Standing next to Nick was Riley's Godmother, Aunt Liz. Aunt Liz was actually blood, her Mom's youngest sister. She'd made a bit of a name for herself in the coordinator scene. Liz had started her journey like many others, wanting to acquire Pokemon and battle for riches and notoriety. It was a fateful visit to Slateport City, and a chance meeting with Lisia, the Hoenn Coordinator Champion. Liz' starter, an Eevee, had caught the legends eye. Lisia convinced Liz to give the Coordinator Competition a try, and won on her first attempt. That was the end of gym battles, and the beginning of a fruitful career. Aunt Liz had since gone on to win the Region's title a handful of times, and even began competing on the international stage. Liz and her famous Sylveon had been in magazines, news articles, commercials and even a TV show. Riley quickly rushed to her Aunt and happily barraged her with questions. Liz took Riley back out to the deck so Nick could finish preparing the meal.

As the group sat around the table enjoying each others company, Adam spoke up. "I'm glad you were all able to join us, it's been far too long since we've all been together. Riley's clearly going to leave us tomorrow to continue her journey, I doubt Arceus himself could stop her. Heidi is going to begin her journey as well, and we've made a slight change to the traveling plans for you two.. Riley will head back to Rustboro so she can challenge the Rustboro Gym. Heidi and I will be taking a trip for a little wilderness preparedness and Pokemon training, after which we'll link up with Riley so the two can continue together. It shouldn't take more than a week or so, but on the flight here Heidi had expressed her concern over being uncomfortable in the wild before she'd learned to battle or catch a Pokemon. She doesn't want to slow Riley down in her pursuit of gym badges, so I said I'd help." He looked at Riley, and could see the disappointment on her face. She'd have happily taken her out and taught her what she knew, but she also couldn't argue with the fact her dad was a superior teacher in that regard. "Additionally, I believe my beautiful wife had something she'd like to say."

"With the huge changes each of us have experienced recently, I've decided to start up a little side project here at the property. Next week we'll be building a few barn style buildings to help ease the load of the family Pokemon. Between Adam and I, we have close to 60 Pokemon. Riley already has 4, and I imagine that number will continue to increase. Now that Nick no longer has the League's resources to maintain his Pokemon, he'll need somewhere safe to keep his as well. So our Plan is to build a barn with fenced in lot for each of you. We've just finished installing a new PC and link system into our offices, so anytime you'd like to transfer/swap Pokemon, you can do it directly with us. The only thing that should change much on your ends will be finances. Feeding Pokemon isn't cheap, so unless you plan on leaving them cooped up in their pokeballs at all times, you'll need to send some money for feed. We can figure that out, but its something to keep in mind as we move forward." Crystal was quite proud of this project. After a late night conversation with Nick, it became a necessity. She knew some of what his plans were, and having access to Pokemon without the knowledge of the authorities was going to be very important.

"And now comes the topic of our beloved Former Champion. As you all know, Nick resigned last week due to the crippling ineffectiveness of the League Politicians. He'll speak more on that, but I think we should all be ready for changes to the region. Nick, I'll let you fill them in." Adam knew this final portion of the conversation was the most important, but he was terrified of what it could lead to.

"Last week with some help, I was able to dismantle a portion of a Pokemon poaching/smuggling ring, It was on the news. I was told very clearly I was not to act on the information I'd been given about it, and was reprimanded by the President of the League. After an argument and a fist fight, I resigned my post, as Adam said, you guys know this. The past week, I've been in touch with friends I trust with my life to try and organize a way to combat these nefarious groups that slide under the radar of the League. Currently Crystal, Adam, Grant, Mary and Liz have agreed to assist me when able. Interim Champion Steven Stone is also on board, but more on an intelligence level than anything else. The reason you two girls are hearing this is because what we are doing is dangerous. What we are doing is illegal, and what we are doing is necessary. We don't want you girls to do anything crazy, or to go out of your way to try and right a wrong taking place in the world. What we want is for you to relay information for anything odd you see on your journeys. If you hear a rumor of something, tell us. Adam and I will semi frequently fall off the grid, and it could be days or it could be weeks before we resurface. We'll be trusting the two of you to keep things moving around here if we are unable to return for any reason. Lastly, I'm going to die tonight." Riley couldn't believe her ears, did he just say die?

"The league has a legal obligation to track me until the time of my demise, and after the way I parted with them, they'll surely do so. So tonight,I'll be jumping on my Salamance and making a very public scene before "crashing" into the sea, where my body will not be recovered. I've been putting this together the past few days, so there is nothing to be concerned about. Riley, if you may recall, I named you as the sole beneficiary to all of my worldly possessions, and you can have them. I've got more money than I'll ever spend, so the house in Fortree is yours, and the condo in Evergrande is as well. My Pokemon will officially be transferred to my best friends for their breeding business. That'll make the remainder of my life much easier." Nick paused, what was he forgetting? He knew it was something important, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember..

Riley finally spoke up, sensing a pause in the insanity currently unfolding. "So to get this straight, both of my aunts, my uncle, my Godfather and my parents are forming a rebel group of crime fighters, and I'm not supposed to be a little freaked out by this? What the hell is going on here?"

"There's nothing to be concerned with Kiddo. Nick is the one putting himself at risk, your mother is going to be caring for Pokemon and continuing to run the business. Grant and Mary are currently on deployment, and won't be returning anytime soon as far as we know. Your Aunt Liz will be a recruiter of sorts, so she'll be more of an unofficial face to our cause. I'll be scouting, there are few people alive that have traveled and learned the lay of Hoenn better than I have. It also doesn't hurt that I'll be accompanied by my full team of 6 Pokemon, something I haven't done in almost two decades." He knew it really wouldn't bring down his daughter's concern, but it was all he could say.

"And now, that dinner has met it's end, I think we should at least celebrate the beginning of Heidi's journey. We've got four Pokemon for her to take a look at, and with some luck, she'll find something she likes." Crystal excused herself from the table knowing the group would follow. As the group made their way to the hatchery and nursery area, Riley's head was spinning. Five days ago she was a normal enough kid, learning from the League Champion. Now she was associated with an apparently illegal group, preparing to watch her Uncle "die" in front of the world to sell his plan. Brilliant.

Crystal stopped the group, and had Heidi enter the Nursery alone. She was given a Pokeball and told to choose whichever Pokemon she liked. Heidi made her way through the front doors and into the introductory area. As she flipped on the lights, she was greeted by her four possible friends. The first was a Pokemon she knew all too well, a small blue turtle with a hard brownish shell on it's back. Squirtle, a starter from her region. The second Pokemon she saw was a small brownish green turtle, the tag on his pen had a green leaf. Clearly a grass type then, and the name said Turtwig. The third pen contained a yellow camel with an odd green patch on it's back. She had no idea what it was, but the red flame indicated a fire type, and his name plate said Numel. The last pen had didn't seem to house a Pokemon. She popped the pen gate open and looked closely, an empty wooden chair tucked in the corner, hay scattered across the floor, and an odd ceremonial sword hanging on the back wall. As she turned to leave, the sword began to levitate towards the young girl. In an act of self preservation, she chucked the pokeball at it in an attempt to scare it off, before the ball had a chance to hit the ground Heidi was on her way out of the building. "I have no idea what that was, but your sword flew at me! I'm sorry to ask, but can I have another pokeball? I threw mine at it in attempt to scare it, but I'm afraid it's probably broken." The girl was close to hysterics, and her family just laughed at her. Riley helped calm her friend down, and walked her carefully back into the building. Riley went into the fourth pen and recovered the pokeball, turning it over to Heidi. "That floating sword is called a Honedge. It's a ghost and steel type, and depending on your style, can either be a powerhouse offensive force or one of the most durable and defensive Pokemon in existence." With a slap on the back, Riley left the building, followed closely behind by her friend.

The remainder of the night involved the adults talking in whispers about some upcoming plans and the death of a legend. Nick left shortly afterwards on the back of his trusty Salamance. He flew directly to Mossdeep City, home of the Interim Champion. With a flamboyant entrance, he "belligerently" made challenge to his replacement. After a short confrontation a battle commenced. It'd have been a wonderful nod to Nick's legacy to say he won, or even that he had an epic battle. Instead, he illegally attacked the new Champion, mounted his Salamance and took to the sky, all the while ripping off shots of Draconian power at Steven and his team. Steven finally responded by releasing his Metagross, and three seconds later the Salamance and Ex-Champ were falling into the ocean. A search party was sent to recover the bodies, but after a short patrol were deemed lost to the blue abyss. The news reported the death of a Legend and the tarnishing of a legacy. Hoenn's favored son had fallen from grace and turned on the establishment before choosing to end his life at the hands of his replacement.

As Nick enacted his public execution, the girls peeled off to one of the fields to familiarize themselves with each others Pokemon, and to welcome Heidi's duo to the team. After the initial introductions, it was short order before the six Pokemon were quick friends. The girls spent the rest of their night trying their best to act like everything was normal. At close to midnight, they finally made their way to bed. It had been a long day, and nothing went as Riley had planned. Another typical day in the life of our hero.

The following morning once again began with goodbyes to Riley's family. Adam and Heidi gave a quick farewell before teleporting to an unknown destination. Aunt Liz too quickly departed after a quick hug. Riley had one last piece of business to attend to, a fossil she'd received as a gift. Crystal sat on the front porch swing, sipping her coffee and dreading the final goodbye she must make. "Mom, how would you feel about doing me a small favor? I got this as a reward for helping a trainer out, and honestly don't know what to do with it." Riley presented the prehistoric specimen, and anxiously awaited her mom's reply. "How did you come across this? I've been looking for one for as long as I can remember. Do you know what you have here?" Crystal couldn't believe her eyes. Fossils were rare, and this particular fossil was even rarer. There were only two recorded specimens of this special breed she knew of, and now with some luck, she'd be able to resurrect the third. "I won't ruin the surprise for you, but if I'm successful, you'll definitely have a Pokemon the world will envy." Crystal quickly tucked the specimen away, and prepared for the final goodbye. With a tight embrace, Riley said her goodbye.

"Man its hot in here. Why is it so hot in here? It's a rock type gym, there's no need for it to be so damn hot in here!" Riley was stressed, not about her upcoming battle, but the fact she'd been away from her family for three days and hadn't heard from any of them. The Receptionist cleared her throat, "Riley, she's ready for you. Good luck, she hasn't lost yet this week."

Riley entered the arena, it closely resembled the previous gym, other than the rocks and dirt covering the arena floor. "Challenger, you were briefed on the rules before entering. As you have one badge, you'll be challenging my entry level team. This will be a two on two battle, please place your chosen Pokemon in the console and confirm on the screen when you are ready to begin. Riley had thought hard about this, Asher was clearly out, his electric and normal attacks would be ineffective here. Cole was highly susceptible to any ground attack his opponents may have, and fire was not especially useful. She decided it'd be Kek and Joy, and she knew they were ready. Riley inserted their balls and pushed the ready button on the screen. Joy materialized on the field, anxiously awaiting her opponent. Across the field, a small rock with abnormally big arms stood at the ready. A Geodude, Riley had run across them regularly growing up. "Challenger, let the battle begin!" Roxanne shouted, and the fight was on.

Riley had gone over their battle plan a dozen times preparing to face a pure rock type, and Joy executed it to a T. As soon as the battle began, Joy began soaking the field. Rock types are notoriously rugged, but also incredibly slow. As the dirt began to turn to mud, the Geodude launched it's counter attack. It made it's way to a boulder and began peeling chunks off, hurling them at Joy. Joy stopped her water show and began to evade the rocks, carefully dodging as she waited for her opportunity. When the Geodude began to tire, it relented it's rock throw and began to charge. Unfortunately for the rock type, it had no legs. It's only mode of transportation was to use its arms to propel itself across the field, and as it made it's way across the midway point, it began to sink. Slowing to a crawl, the Geodude struggled to keep it's head above the mud and water. "Now!" shouted Riley, and the trap was sprung. Joy began using her frosty breath to freeze the area around the Geodude, trapping it's arms and lower jaw in the muddy/icy terrain. As the Geodude looked on helplessly, Joy launched her water gun attack, and the fight was over. Riley couldn't have hoped for a better outcome, Joy took no damage and the plan worked perfectly. As Roxanne sent her second Pokemon, Riley recalled Joy and sent out Kek.

As the Sandile looked around, a Nosepass readied itself for combat. Roxanne quickly fired off a multitude of commands, none of which Riley could make out. Luckily, it did not matter. As the Nosepass made its way towards Kek, the Sandile burrowed into the muddy quicksand. The Nosepass began tearing rocks and slamming them into the pit, hoping for a lucky blow. As the Nosepass went back for another round of stone, it was swept up in his signature Sand Tomb. As the Nosepass attempted to fight its way out of the trap, the Sandile unleashed its newest attack. Kek began a barrage of mud slaps, furiously pegging the rock type in the eyes and nose. With reduced visibility and no mobility, the Pokemon was a sitting duck. The Sandile made his final move, another sand tomb. The match was over, and without taking a scratch in either battle. Riley recalled her Sandile and descended the stairway, back to the lobby. Roxanne met her inside and quickly congratulated her on the victory. Riley received 2500 for winning the battle, along with with TM Rock Tomb. As Riley left the Gym, she made her way back to the Poke center .After turning her team in for a quick checkup, she made her way to her room.

Lying on her bed, looking back on the past three days, she couldn't help but wonder how her Dad and Heidi were doing, where Nick was, and why her Mom hadn't been returning her calls.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Strength in Numbers OR How to Make New Friends **

Heidi looked around slowly. This definitely isn't what she had expected, it'd been three days and she's been alone for the vast majority of it. She looked at her team as she tried to decide their next move. Adam had said they'd be together. Together, she'd learn how to properly build camp, erect a tent, safely build a fire for cooking and heat, and most importantly how to evade Pokemon in the wild. They'd sort of worked on the camp portion of things, but the wild Pokemon lesson wasn't meant to be.

**Two days ago : **

As they finished their dinner, Adam received a buzz on his Pokedex. A message from Nick. Adam sat quietly on the overturned tree stump. He seemed to be struggling with whatever the message was about, and Heidi knew it wasn't good. Adam abruptly sprung from his bark covered stool, recalled Pixel and made his way to Heidi. "There's been a new development and Nick needs me right away. I'm afraid that our task may be too dangerous, and ask you to remain here. I've plotted a couple of points on your map that I've used for camping in the past, make your way to a new one each time and practice what you've learned so far. I hope to be back tomorrow, but I can't promise it." With that, he gave his niece a hug, handed her a Pokeball and left.

Heidi eyed the Pokeball, it appeared to be the same as every other ball she'd seen her entire life minus one small mark she couldn't make out. Whatever it was, she knew it was given to her for protection. She pointed the sphere towards the base of a tree, and released it's inhabitant. As the flash of light lessened, an alien like creature stood before her. "Beheeyem, the psychic Pokemon. It alters the memory of it's opponents. In unique cases, has rewritten entire lives of the unfortunate target."

Heidi felt an odd sensation in her mind, this was her first experience with telepathy. "I was told that if I was released, I was to ensure your safety. I will only intervene if I sense real danger, and teleport you if there is no other alternative. Until such time, please leave me be. I'll follow as you travel, but I currently no longer wish to converse with you." The psychic quickly severed his connection, choosing to slowly scan the area and gain his bearings.

"Well that was different..." The girl was thrown off by the alien's demeanor. "Apparently being psychic doesn't mean they've been skilled in social interaction." The girl knew trying to force a conversation was pointless, so she released her team and made her way to the tent. Nova laid at the young girls feet as Edward stood guard for the evening. Heidi had decided to name the haunted sword after the Black Prince, famous for his dark armor and single sword combat style. The Honedge had no need for sleep or rest, so he was the perfect sentry to keep her safe.

Heidi awoke to a beautiful sunny morning, Nova still asleep at her feet. She carefully propped her self up, ready to get up and make her way to the next "checkpoint" Adam had given her. As she pushed herself up, a throbbing pain began in her right forearm. She lifted her sleeve and noticed a dark bruise wrapped from slightly above her wrist up to her elbow. It looked like she'd wrapped a rope too tight around her forearm, but obviously she hadn't done so. She quickly nudged Nova, alerting the electric sheep of potential trouble. The two readied themselves and made their way out of the tent. As they emerged, Edward remained vigilantly standing guard. Heidi asked if he noticed anything out of the ordinary during the night, and the ghost indicated no. Heidi couldn't figure it out, and began to look for her psychic babysitter.

Walking towards the small bank Adam had planned on occupying Heidi cursed at herself. "How can I possibly be a trainer if I couldn't stay safe for one night?" She was slowly losing confidence, and she blamed it on Adam. "I can assure you, no harm came to you as you slept." Heidi whipped around, looking for the psychic. When she finally found him, she inquired about the evening, and he remained silent. Again she made request, and again there was no answer. She recalled the psychic to his pokeball, frustrated she could find no answers. "I already told you I stood watch, I would never let harm come to my trainer." Heidi spotted her Honedge, still holding position at the entrance to her tent.

"How is this possible? Why can I hear you? And wait a minute, why doesn't it make my brain feel fuzzy when we talk?" The girl was rapid fire searching for answers. Edward explained that ghost types have the ability to communicate with their captor, and also that there was only one way to forge that connection. "I'm unsure of how all other ghost types forge their bond, but but Honedge are a loyal breed. Some ghost types are untrusting or outright malicious, regardless of the Pokemon they once were. My kind are created when a steel type dies loyally defending his family. Sometimes that's a trainer, sometimes that's others of its kind. My kind are descendants of a Skarmory. THE Skarmory to be more specific, our ancestor was the 'First Sword of Hoenn' and fought alongside the greatest warrior of his era." As Edward attempted to continue, Heidi cut him off.

"What does this have to do with anything? Why do I have a ghost in my mind?" Freaked out was an understatement, she'd heard of Spirit Channelers who would be haunted or bonded by ghosts. Their demise was never a pleasant tale. "I tell you of my honor and loyalty to explain our bond. When a Honedge is given a trainer they must swear their lives to protect them. The bond created allows us to communicate, but it also allows you to wield me as a weapon if you ever chose to. Any other human that attempts to grab or hold me will be burned by a ghostly energy, you are now mine, and I am yours." Edward seemed please with the information he'd given the young girl. He could tell she was scared, but she seemed almost stubbornly determined to prove herself.

"I don't care if this is a special rite for you, you had not right to do that without my permission, where's the honor in forcing this on a person while they're sleeping?" Furious. White hot rage. Edward could feel it pulsing through his being. Heidi was mad, he may as well tell her the rest.

"There's one last thing, I heard the Psychic thinking it throughout the night. You have something different about you he's seen in few other people he has have ever met. Only one other person he commonly sees has this 'aura' and the Beheeyem has been around longer than you've been alive. You have a type of aura that is easily seen by Pokemon, and the Psychic fears it may make you a target for humans with ill intentions. That is why I swore my bond, now I can protect you or die trying. The Beheeyem believes that you have an innate goodness that will draw many Pokemon to you. You may notice an easier time bonding with your caught Pokemon, but you may also notice an increased amount of aggressive Pokemon attempting to harm you. We don't know exactly what it means, but we know its different." Now she knew everything he did. It was up to her to decide how to proceed.

Heidi reflected over this information for almost an hour. As she slowly stood up and prepared her self, she made her intentions clear. "If there is something different about me, than so be it. I appreciate you pledging you honor and life to me, and I understand why you've done it. Now we move forward. Edward, you are to always be by my side until we've left this island. You will communicate with Nova for me, and we will do this together. Any questions?" Heidi made her way to her tent, quickly pulled it down and packed it away.

The remainder of the day was happily much less eventful. A few battles with some random Pokemon, but nothing crazy. The group quickly made their way to the rock formation marked on her map, and made camp. Heidi released her Psychic protector who quickly made his way to a high point, began his meditation and would remain until the following morning. Just like the night before, Nova remained at Heidi's side in the tent, and Edward stood guard outside the entrance. It was the only peaceful night she'd have on this island.

**Yesterday : **

The morning was just like any other, quick breakfast, break camp, and begin their way to the next way point. She decided on a location on the western edge of the island, it looked to be a small cave on the coast. It'd be great to get a water Pokemon, but it'd be even nicer to have a safe place to crash. As we all know, things don't typically go as expected.

Around mid-day, Heidi noticed something she hadn't expected. A helicopter taking off scattered the wild Pokemon, and Heidi slowly approached the camp. "We should not be here, we should turn and return down the coast." The Honedge was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, and had it confirmed by the Beheeyem. "I sense many humans and enslaved creatures. They do not feel like they are like us, they are angry." The Psychic's eyes flashed, and he slowly began to glow as he probed the area.

Heidi turned to Nova and commanded she stay with the Psychic. She and Edward would check it out, and if they turned out to be friendly, she'd return for them. If not, Edward would call for the Beheeyem and they'd teleport to a safe location.

The innocent trainer slowly approached the camp, seemingly alone and unarmed. With Edward tucked between her backpack and back, she just looked to be a lost girl looking for help. She was approached first by an older gentlemen in a white lab coat. "Hey there young lady, I don't think you should be here. This is a private research area, and unfortunately it is quite dangerous. The Pokemon around here have been quite aggressive, and the tools we use are quite combustible. I think it'd be best if you head back the way you came." The mans eyes were pleading with the girl to turn and go, but she didn't pick up on the signal.

As she stood with the older researcher, she looked around the camp. Large white tents were everywhere, there where dozens of them. As she looked a bit further up the coast, she saw three men in all black jumpsuits making their way to the researcher. She turned to leave, beginning to feel far less comfortable, but it was too late. "Hey! What's she doing here? Don't let her leave, how'd she find us?" A tall man who looked to be in his late twenties stood before her. He had tight dark curls, a bit of scruff, a small scar in his eyebrow and a chiseled jaw. He was a handsome man, but something about his eyes made her very uncomfortable.

As Heidi sat silently the men walked a short distance away. Heidi concentrated, trying to discern what they were talking about. Unfortunately, the only portion she heard was about excavation and demo, but not what the purpose of it was. "Call the psychic, I can sense something terrible in the area. We must go now." Edward was direct to his purpose, and Heidi followed his command. The psychic quickly appeared, and with a grab of the hand, they were gone.

Somewhere down the coast, they reappeared. She quickly released her team and made way to the woods. They ran, as fast and for as long as they could. After thirty minutes of non stop running, they finally decided to stop and regroup. As Heidi tried to regain her breath, she heard a small cry. Quickly she darted towards the ailing creature, unsure what she'd find.

"Is that a Fearow? What is it doing here?" A fair question, Heidi had seen them regularly back home, but never in such a dense location. As she tried to figure out what to do, she noticed it had pinned down a Pokemon, and appeared to be toying with it. "Nova, hit that Fearow with a thundershock." The small sheep jumped to position as it's orb began to pulsate with electric energy. A second later, a crack of lightning split the trees and struck the Fearow directly in the back of the head. The electricity pulsed through the large predator, a telltale sign of paralysis. Nova quickly launched a second blast of electricity, ending the Pokemon's ability to fight. The Fearow slowly crawled away from the scene, leaving behind a battered beige and green mushroom. Riley quickly threw her pokeball, she needed to catch this Pokemon. She'd love for it to join her team, but it was badly hurt and she knew it needed medical attention.

The ball struck the small creature, sucking it in with a flash. Shake. Shake. Shake. Click. Heidi successfully captured her first Pokemon, not to further her team, but to save an innocent life. She gathered the ball and quickly released the inhabitant. Without thought, she sprayed the injured creature with a potion and slowly stepped away. After a few moments the Pokemon began to show signs of life. Heidi bent over, and addressed the creature eye to eye. "My name is Heidi. I was running through the woods and noticed that Fearow tormenting you, I knew I needed to do something. I captured you to save you, and hope you'd agree to join my team. If not, I understand and I'll release you." Heidi waited on its response. With a quick shake, the mushroom rushed his new trainer, happy to be safe. "Shroomish, the grass type Pokemon. When it senses danger, spores erupt from the atop the Pokemon, paralyzing or poisoning the threat."

Heidi returned the grass type, allowing it time to recover without risk of further injury. They made their way through the forest, exiting to a small field on the eastern edge of the island. Heidi pulled out her Pokedex and sent a quick message to Adam. "Where are you? Saw some really creepy people on the island, what should I do?" She hoped for a quick response, but didn't have high hopes. That night she camped with no fire, tent tucked into the brush on the edge of the forest. As she lay in her tent that night, she had her first night of fear.

**Earlier today ; **

Heidi woke up early this morning, the sun barely beginning to break the horizon. She released her newest teammate, and had a quick chat updating him on everything that'd transpired prior to his capture. After the chat, she realized he needed a name. "What should we call you? I think every name should have meaning. My Pokedex said you evolve into a grass/fighting type, which means you can proof to be a capable warrior. How do you feel about Eloy? It means warrior, and for short we can just call you E if you'd like." Heidi was proud of herself, she was always a deeply thoughtful person, and having the power to choose something as important as a name was not lost on her.

The team packed up, and made their way North. Heidi had studied the map, and quarantined half of the island, hopefully giving herself the best chance to avoid the shady researchers. The north part of the island was beautiful, their were rock out-croppings jutting out over the ocean, large plains of grass and flowers, lush jungle like forests and pure white sand beaches. In any other circumstance, she'd mistake her surroundings for a vacation.

Shortly after their lunch break, they again began north. She estimated they could reach the northern beaches and ravines before nightfall if they kept a good pace. As she'd soon learn, plans typically don't work out.

CRASH – Heidi jumped, startled by the unexpected eruption of noise. A tree quickly hurdled towards the group, stopping just before reaching them. "What the hell was that?" Heidi didn't have time to be patient, another crash as multiple trees were downed. She quickly scanned the area, attempting to identify where the cause of the destruction was. Another crash, and the trees to her left quickly were overturned. Heidi couldn't see anything, so she did the only sensible thing she could, she ran like hell through the trees. Disregarding which direction she was headed, only concerned with removing herself from danger.

The trees continued to be uprooted and launched from their long time homes. Slowly, the group put distance between them, and a short time later the noise faded away. Heidi pull out her Pokedex, trying to gain her bearings. Finally, something had gone right, they were a couple miles from the northeastern shore, and in impeccable time. As she tucked her Pokedex away, the ground began to shake. As Heidi tried to escape, she lost her footing to the quaking soil. She fell, hard. Smashing her back against the ground, panic set in. Edward quickly came to her side providing a sturdy presence to lift herself up. The Honedge wrapped his signature Pink ribbon around the girls arm, and led the way. He darted, sometimes removing the girl from her feet completely, weaving between trees and rocks. As they came to the exit of the jungle, the ground erupted.

A massive stone snake slithered its way out of the ground. It slowly came to a stop, with an untold amount of its body still submerged. The giant stood at least twenty meters tall, and it looked angry. Edward quickly readied himself, ready to put himself between the monstrous basilisk and his trainer.

The Onix lunged at the small steel sword, ready to dismantle it with ease just as it had the trees previously. The Honedge remained still, knowing it may only have one shot at repelling the beast. As the Onix approached, Edward began to rotate, faster and faster before hurling himself at the Onix' face. Gyro Ball, a highly effective maneuver for a steel blade to use. As the Honedge made contact with the beast, they met with a loud crack. Honedge quickly used shadow sneak back to its trainer, the Onix began to back off. Heidi slowly approached, sensing something was off. Against her better judgment, she found herself within arms reach of the giant beast.

"I know something is bothering you, but I can't do anything unless you calm down and let me help." She backed away, trying to put any amount of a buffer back between them. "This was a bad idea" she thought to herself, realizing she wasn't nearly far enough away for it to matter. The Onix lowered it's giant head towards the girl, stopping just inches away. Between the Onix's skull and giant rock horn there was something lodged between it. As she looked closer, her heart dropped. It was a bullet.

Beheeyem appeared, instantly on guard. Heidi asked him to communicate with the Onix, and to tell them how the bullet had found its mark. After a few moments the Beheeyem translated. "The snake was sleeping underground when an explosion awoke it. He went above ground to investigate and was hit with multiple bullets. The only one to do any damage is the one you saw. On the other side of the island there are men blowing holes into the ground, looking for something. There are many more like him currently searching for safety." Beheeyem ended his link, and again floated away.

Heidi helped remove the projectile, and sent the Onix back on his way. Finally making it to the cliffs of the north, Heidi made camp. With the tent up, her Pokemon positioned on edge of the rocks and forest, she slowly began to relax. She looked around, laughing, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Where was Adam? With perfect timing, her Pokedex buzzed "Grab Beheeyem, teleport to our house. Get out NOW!"

Ten seconds later she found herself on the front porch of her Aunt and Uncle. Crystal rushed out to meet her, happy to see the girl was safe. The two made their way into the house, and Crystal flipped on the TV. "More from the islands off Route 123. Dozens of casualties as an unlicensed archaeological dig has gone wrong. We don't know if there have been any survivors at this time, only that the entire area has been closed to the public until further notice. Reports indicate increased Pokemon activity in the area, and seismic shifts threaten to tear the main island in two. We'll pass along more information as we can confirm it, but again Dozens..." Crystal muted the TV.

"I know it isn't your fault you were there, and I'm actually quite proud to see you in such great condition knowing everything that's happening on the islands. Adam had mentioned you'd briefly encountered men on the island, what can you tell me about them?" Crystal grabbed some hot tea and blankets, they'd spend the night talking about the past three days, and what Heidi would be doing next.

Riley looked at her Pokedex "See you in the morning, I'll be at the Poke Center at 9 am. Love ya! Heidi." Finally a reply, and she'd finally get to start her adventure with her friend.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Night Terrors OR How to Prove Yourself to Your Hero.**

Riley woke early that morning. She had a few errands to run before her cousin would finally be joining her. First thing first, she needed to run to the Pokemart. She grabbed more potions, antidotes, a couple of great balls and handed them to the cashier. After swiping her card, she packed her new gear away and made her way to the outfitters. She quickly bought a small knife and some additional bag space. Bag space, who'd have thought you could "upgrade" a backpack? Some genius at Silph realized if they were able to shrink matter to fit in a Pokeball, they'd be able to do so for virtually anything. Now, with containers looking a lot like collapsible Tupperware you could pack anything within reason with minimal change in weight or space. Lastly she made her way back to the Poke Center to gather her team and wait.

Heidi woke up shortly before 8, it may be her last time in a real bed for a while so she wanted to soak it in. After a quick shower, she got dressed and made her way downstairs. As she entered the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, she noticed she hadn't seen Aunt Crystal yet this morning. After a quick shout to her, and no answer, Heidi made some bacon and eggs and sat down to eat. After eating her fill, she put the remainder in the fridge for Crystal and went outside. Gathering her team from the enclosure, she gave them a quick update on the previous evenings news. Edward was clearly unsettled by the affairs taking place on that remote island, but more importantly, he was happy they weren't part of the statistics.

Crystal made her way out of the hatchery preparing to rouse Heidi from bed and get her ready for her journey. She wasn't expecting to see her laying in the grass chatting with her Pokemon, but it didn't surprise her much. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't think you'd be up yet or I'd have made you some breakfast. I had a small chore to finish up before you left, Riley left a fossil with me, and it hatched late last night. But even better, I was able to breed to additional Pokemon from it, so now I can breed them!" Crystal was brilliant, but even for her family she got a little to nerdy and excited about certain aspects of her job.

Heidi accepted the Pokeball and said goodbye to her loving aunt. For the last time, she held the hand of the curmudgeon Beheeyem and disappeared.

Riley got a text, and blitzed towards the door. "I'm outside, let's do this!" As she exited the room, she tackled her best friend, so happy to finally have someone she loved and trusted back at her side. Heidi struggled to free herself, eventually breaking free just long enough to reach into her pocket and hand Riley the ball. Riley wasn't expecting a gift, but they quickly ran around back to the grassy area to see what was inside. "Your mom gave that to me for you. She said it was the fossil you'd given her, she was very excited, she managed to salvage two additional genetic imprints off the fossil meaning there is a pair for breeding back home. She wouldn't tell me what it is, but she started nerding out, so I assume its pretty cool." Heidi smiled, another lovely moment she was so happy to have.

Riley pointed her pokeball towards the ground, but next to the pond. From what she knew fossil Pokemon were typically rock or water, so it needed to be close enough to make it to the pond if it was the latter. She released her newest compatriot, nerves all over the place as she anxiously waited for it to take form. What the two girls saw blew them away. Riley half expected an Anorith. It'd be a great typing and a real beast defensively as it grew and evolved. That is not what stood before them.

A brown Pokemon with a white tuft of scaly armor around it's neck, orange horns on it's head and tail, and large white claws on it's arms and legs. Holy crap, is that a dinosaur? With a quick scan, her questions were answered. "Tyrunt, the rock and dragon Pokemon. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. It lived 100 million years ago." "Holy crap, a dinosaur and a dragon at the same time? Fate clearly is clearly smiling on me." Riley laughed at the unexpected stroke of good fortune. Heidi was terrified. Dragons, as her family had learned a few short days ago, scared the young trainer. She wasn't thrilled with the development, but she knew it'd be a necessary step to befriend this creature. She'd be around it regularly, so feeling comfortable was important, but even more so was overcoming her fear. If she truly wanted to develop a powerful team a dragon would be a wise addition.

Riley crouched down to speak with the Tyrunt, and the dinosaur rammed her head first in an attempt to play. "Well that solves that, I couldn't think of a better name for you. From now on, I'll be calling you Crash." The dinosaur either didn't hear, or didn't care. He was happy to run around and stretch his legs, which in his opinion was cut far too short when he was recalled to his ball. "Can't have him running around in town, as cute as he is, he'd probably find himself in far too much trouble."

The girls made their way south of Rustboro, if they were going to try and stick to the "traditional" gym circuit for Riley, Dewford was next on their list. Just south of the Petalburg Woods was a group of sailors who would ferry trainers to the remote island for a small fee. Riley had already braved the woods once, and new what to expect. Heidi had not, so Riley put her in charge of navigating and fighting most of their encounters.

As they made their way across the piers stretching the small lake, they stopped by the flower shop Riley had visited a week prior. On the door hung a note "Closed until further notice. Please respect our privacy. For further inquiries, refer to the Rustboro Nursery for your plant and floral needs. Thank you, Management." Weird, why would Trish just close down like that? Regardless, that meant they may as well begin their trek into the woods and get a good start for the next day.

"Late afternoon, already to the edge of the woods. Pretty good progress I think!" Riley was happy with how quickly they'd made it to the woods. "From here on out, you are the leader of this voyage. I'd recommend keeping at least one Pokemon out at all times, the bugs can quickly swarm." Any further knowledge Riley held, she kept to herself. She figured it out, so would Heidi. "Sounds good, Edwards is always with me, and Nova loves to walk with me, so I think we'll be OK." Heidi paused for a second, and released her third Pokemon as well. "Eloy needs to get some exercise, and more importantly start to get some experience battling. Heck, we all do. Other than some random Pokemon Nova has fought off, we've never had a real battle." That would change, and it would prove to test the young girl to her limits.

After an hour of venturing through the thick woods, they found a small clearing. The ground was devoid of bugs and foliage, the canopy above looked to be clear from silk or nests that may house the bug Pokemon that called this place home. "This looks to be as good a spot as any, how about we make camp here tonight?" Heidi was happy with location, and began to unpack her bag. After the two set up tents, Riley released her team. They quickly fell back into their old routine. Crixus gathered fire wood, Asher found a small sliver of sun to soak in, Joy waddled around with Riley, Kek dug his perimeter, and Cole hauntingly followed in the shadows. As Riley and Cole started the fire, Heidi prepared their meal.

As they sat around the fire attempting to prolong sleep, Riley brought up an idea she'd been wrestling with. "I think from now on, when I need to hunt or catch Pokemon for food, I'm going to salvage what I can from the animal. I bought a hunting knife to help me skin and clean the animals, but if we are going to eat them, I think its only right we preserve as much as possible. The outfitter I visited this morning was selling different grades of hides for crazy amounts of money, and the different elemental pouches in Pokemon sell very well. We'll need to supplement our income when we aren't battling, and I think this would be a good way." She didn't find the idea of butchering an animal very appealing, but she also knew what was left behind was a waste.

"I think that's a pretty good idea. I've been thinking about some money making opportunities as well, and the best I can figure for me would be to catch and sell Pokemon. I don't mean to catch everything I see, but there are certain breeds that go for quite a bit. I'd also be able to control who I sold to, so I knew they weren't being sent to any nefarious people. It sounds like a good idea, but once I catch a Pokemon I don't intend to keep I'll see if I really have the stomach to do it." The worst case scenario is she places them on the GTS, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that. As the conversation died down, the girls decided to head to bed. It'd be a long day before they made it to the port, so rest was a necessity.

Riley awoke to a scream. It was Heidi, that she was sure of. Riley and Joy rushed out of their tent, searching for the cause, but Riley couldn't see anything. In the middle of the night and the density of the forest it was pitch black. Asher did his best to hold a charge to illuminate the area, but it hadn't been something they practiced. Riley called for Cole to find Heidi, and assist in anyway possible. She watched as his flame dimmed, and then disappeared into the twilight of the forest. Crixus came to Riley and began probing for their companions presence.

"The specter has found her, there are many other creatures in the area. Follow me, and be careful." The psychic took the girls hand and led her through the trees, picking up the pace as the closed in on the group. A burst of flames erupted in front of them, striking a figure in the distance. Cole darted back to his trainer, and launched another ember towards the figure. As the second ember hit its mark, the fire began to spread to the brush below. Light began to grow, and shortly Riley could see the field of battle. "Spinarak, the bug and poison type Pokemon. Although the venom in it's fangs isn't strong, prolonged exposure can cause temporary paralysis or even death." That's not good.

Cole darted back towards the hoard of Spiders, lobbing the burning orbs at anything that moved. Asher stepped in and released his electric fury. The area lit up with a blinding light, an arc of lightning branching towards its targets. It struck the arachnids head on, arching from spider to spider until many had been dispatched. As Cole made quick work of the few remaining, an eerie quiet fell upon the group. Riley quickly made her way to Heidi's side, drawing her knife and cutting the girl free. As the last of the sticky web was cut loose, Heidi pointed above them.

With terror in her eyes, she called Nova praying she'd make it in time. Above the group a much larger threat had gathered. Ariados, the large poisonous spider, and evolved form of Spinarak slowly spun their way towards the ground. Riley issued a willow wisp, and the Litwick began to command the ethereal fire towards the spiders. As the wisps moved closer, Edward made his move. The Honedge swung itself at the ropes being spun by the Ariados, severing their connection to the canopy above. As the Ariados fell, the Willow Wisps found their mark. Riley released Crash for his first taste of battle, and it was incredible. With cracks of lightning from Nova all around him, the Tyrunt wreaked havoc on the spiders. Crashing through the foliage, smashing his head into anything he didn't recognize. As one Ariados was launched into the air, he set his sights on another. When he saw one land, a vicious bite decimated what remained of them. As Crash cleaned up the remnants of the swarm, Heidi gathered herself and her team, attempting to regain her composure. With a final crunch, Crash had finished off the Ariados, and the girls regrouped and began their trek back to their campsite.

"From now on, we'll sleep in the same tent. Mine has more than enough room for both of us and our Pokemon, at least until they evolve." Riley was not happy with how their first night went, and she wouldn't be letting it happen again. The girls re-entered their camp, and both made their way to Riley's tent. It was snug with Riley, Heidi, Joy, Nova and Asher all in there, but they made it work.

The following morning started off a bit rough. The girls were tired, dirty and cranky wanting nothing more than to leave this forsaken woods forever. This time both girls had their ghosts with them, and their starters at their sides. Heidi also decided Eloy would be present, and to attack anything it saw on sight. The starters and ghosts could assist with anything too big, but the Shroomish would get its work in.

Hours, that's how long it took for the Shroomish to prove its worth. Wurmple, Silcoon, Cascoon and even more Spinarak. All dispatched by the brave little mushroom. With nothing more than an iron will and it's tackle attack, he brute forced his way through everything in his path. Heidi was proud of her little warrior. As she looked at the small mushroom, she could see nubs beginning to sprout, and the mushroom top beginning to darken in color. E was rapidly improving, and with the love and admiration from his trainer, he may soon evolve.

The girls finally made their way out of the forest late in the afternoon, happy to feel the sun on their skin and fresh air in their lungs. Riley took a quick glance at the map application on her Pokedex. Four miles is all that stood between them and the port, they would make it today. They jumped onto the main path and made their way south, encountering a few Wingull, Zigzagoon, Petilil and Slakoth. Heidi took most of the battles, alternating between Edward and Nova. Nova easily dispatched the Wingull and Zigzagoon while Edward handled the rest. The only major event on that last stretch of road was a unique battle Heidi participated in.

"Come on, its a two on two battle. Not a big deal, I only have one badge, so we should be on pretty even footing." The boy would not relent, continuing to push until Heidi finally obliged. The boy called out his first Pokemon, which was his starter. A Mudkip stood before her, and she released her Shroomish. E stood at the ready, waiting his command. As the boy issued a water gun, Heidi quickly issued an absorb. The Shroomish quickly began cyphoning the energy from the water Pokemon. As it began to falter, the Shroomish launched itself and tackled his foe, ending the Mudkip's battle.

The second opponent was not nearly as small. As the light flashed, a large rock rhinoceros took form. "Rhyhorn, the rock Pokemon. Incredibly durable, once they begin moving they can not stop until they run into something strong enough to stop their momentum." The Rhyhorn began it's charge, recklessly stampeding towards the challengers. As it got closer, Heidi issued her plan. "E use sleep powder, and when it goes down, absorb until you can't any longer!" Heidi liked the match up, and using absorb assured he'd remain at full strength and full energy. The rhino was now with in spore range, and the small mushroom overwhelmed the larger Pokemon with a cloud of twinkling dust. Slowly, the rhino lost speed, and as it approached the Shroomish, attempted to ram. E quickly sidestepped the drowsy brute, and when it began to turn around, the Shroomish began its assault. The rhino collapsed, finally giving in to the sleeping powder. E continuously absorbed the energy from his opponent, forcing the trainer to recall his Rhyhorn.

"Wow, that little Shroomish is a beast. Mudkip going down makes sense, he's young and inexperienced. But my Rhyhorn has been around for years. You can even see his back legs are longer than his front, the first sign pointing towards evolution. That's one special Pokemon!" The boy was gracious in defeat, even after having to hand over a portion of his money. "You can call me Dakota, or Kota if you'd like. I'm headed to Dewford to try and get my second badge, I'm guessing the two of you are as well?" As the girls confirmed, he offered to travel with them to the port. A group of three would rarely be approached by wild Pokemon, and a single trainer would most likely try to avoid them as well.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, they made their way to the small port on the western side of Hoenn. They quickly ran to the docks, hoping to find a charter departing yet that night. All of the cruise liners were either full or not leaving until the following day. Ready to give up, they made their way to the last boat slip. A much smaller vessel sat there waiting, with an older gentlemen napping on a crate of oranges. "Excuse me sir, do you know how the captain of this ship is? We are trying to leave for Dewford tonight if possible, sleep for most of the voyage and make it there tomorrow morning." Riley was a bit skeptical of the small boat, but she badly wanted to sleep and make up some ground, and this is the only way they could do it.

"You've found him." The gruff old Sea Captain replied, gauging the young trainers from a short distance. "We can head out right now if you'd like, I wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow anyway, but this old boat is the fastest in the fleet. She ain't much to look at, but she gets the job done." He smiled as he turned and patted the boat. "Ship only has two bedrooms on it. I've been napping all day, so I won't need mine, so split them up amongst yourselves and get on. If we are going to leave, I want to beat the chop and waves these big boats kick up."

The trio boarded the boat, followed by the old man and his Wingull. The two girls made their way to the Captain's Quarters, while the young boy took the smaller room. After they unpacked, they made their way to the deck, ready to eat a small meal of dehydrated meats and fruits. As they began to unpack their food, the old captain laughed. "No need for that here, we are floating in the best fishing spot in Hoenn – grab a pole and join me. It'll be fresh fish for dinner tonight."

Everyone grabbed a pole, but Riley was the only one with any experience fishing. She used to practice catching the Magikarp used for food for the larger Pokemon in their ponds. She headed to the back of the boat, cast her line and had a seat. No reason to waste energy, at this depth it'd take hours or a miracle to hook up. The boy and the captain went to the sides of the boat, tossed their lines and began chatting about life. Heidi made her way to the front of the boat, cast her line off the left side and sat down, finally ready to relax after a hectic 24 hours. As Eloy and Nova sat beside her, she began to reflect on how lucky she was to have them.

"Holy crap, I think I got one!" Heidi couldn't believe it, five minutes with bait in the water and her line was already tight. "You need to pull back as hard as you can, when you feel the line start to bounce and shake, reel like your life depends on it." The old man was laughing, it never got old watching city folk try and fish for the first time.

"Man my arms are on fire, how do people do this for a living?" Heidi couldn't believe the amount of work this took, and continued repeating these thoughts over and over in her head. On the outside, she was smiling from ear to ear. When she finally got her catch to the surface of the water, she hadn't expected to see the Pokemon staring back at her. She quickly had Nova cast a thundershock and chucked a pokeball at the confused creature. With a quick shake, the ball burst open, lost to the ocean. The creature trained its eyes on the girl in front of her and launched a counter attack. A flurry of small bubbles came at them with blinding speed. As they began to hit the rails, deck, chairs and even Heidi herself, she realized bubble was an inaccurate title for the attack. It felt like rocks with how hard they made contact, she'd need to write the League about it.

As ordered, Nova cast another thundershock, and it took the Pokemon out of the fight. The captain handed Heidi a blue and black ball, and told her to use that. She threw the Lure Ball towards her target, and waited for the inevitable capture. Shake... Shake... Shake... Click! After five minutes of waiting, twenty minutes of reeling and a couple minutes of battling, the affair was over. The Wingull retrieved the ball from the edge of the boat and returned it to the young girl. She smiled at Riley, pointed the ball to the floor and released its tenant.

"Horsea, the water Pokemon. If it senses danger, it blasts a black ink at the predator and swims to safety." Horsea, an adorable seahorse Pokemon, and it was all hers. She smiled at the cute blue Pokemon, and knelt down to speak with him. "Hey there, my name is Heidi and I'm trying my best to catch Pokemon that want to become something more. I can offer you the opportunity to see things you never would out here, battle Pokemon you'd never encounter, and if we work hard enough, help you grow to your fullest potential. What do you think?" Nailed it. What a great speech, how could he say no? As the seahorse bobbed up and down, he slowly moved towards the girl, accepting her offer. "The last part of this is finding a suitable name for you. I've always liked the name Naga, its in reference to a water serpent, and when you evolve you'll definitely be worthy of a mythical creatures title." Man, what a great day.

As the remainder of the sunset faded to dark, the crew caught their Magikarp and Lanturn for dinner. It was a joyous and plentiful dinner, he may not have looked it, but that old man could cook. As the hour grew late, the old Sea Captain ordered the teenagers to bed. He'd had a lot of fun, but he also had grown accustomed to the peace and quiet he loved so much out at sea.

Clunk. She couldn't figure out what it was, but something definitely just smashed her in the head, revoking her ability to sleep. She sat up and searched the bed, finding a photo that had previously been hanging on the wall. "Heidi, wake up. I think we are hitting a storm or rough seas, things are falling off the walls. We may as well head to the deck and see what's going on." Riley grabbed her belt and made her way out the door, Heidi sleepily following closely behind.

As they returned to the deck, the salty air assaulted their lungs. It felt great to have that brisk sea air washing over their body, it instantly rejuvenated the pair. As they found the Captain, they discovered the cause for the rough waters. The old man was currently in combat with a pod of Wailmer, he hadn't seen them as he began to correct course, and bumped the edge of their pack. In return, the six of them began ramming the boat.

"I hate to ask, but can you girlies give me a hand here? Old Sal ain't what he used to be." As if on queue, the man's Cloyster emerged from the water, launching a barrage of spikes from its jetted ports. The girls released Asher and Nova, preparing to rain thunder on the rowdy whales. In unison, the girls ordered there attacks, and quickly the night sky lit up like they were watching a firework display. Nova was the first to land her blow, a sharp crack was heard as the lightning found it's mark, and the lead Wailmer began to retreat. Asher released his attack, and a shroud of electricity took over the remaining whales. As the electricity arched between each of the whales, they began swimming away from the boat.

The girls celebrated, if they had to be woken up, a fun battle in the ocean was a worthy cause. "We ain't out of the woods yet, hold on to something!" As the girls reached for the rails the boat lurched to its side, nearly capsizing the small boat. "If I was you I'd head below deck. Wailord are nothing to trifle with, and this sucker looks pretty angry." He released a second Pokemon into the water, and began shouting furiously to his team.

The girls quickly decided to deny that request, instead rushing to the rear of the boat, ready to do battle. The lightning Pokemon began to charge their attacks, but it wasn't quick enough. The Wailord erupted, boiling hot water blasted from its spout and rained like acid on the trainers. Nova was out of commission instantly, Asher didn't last much longer. Forced to recall their Pokemon before serious injury, they found themselves in a bad spot. The only Pokemon left that had any effectiveness was Eloy. Heidi nervously called forth the twitchy mushroom. She had no idea how or what to order, she just knew they needed his help. As the Shroomish found his bearings and identified the threat, the Captain's Cloyster was recalled.

Eloy hopped towards the rail, readying himself. With a final deep breath of air, he shot powders towards the Wailmer. It looked like a glitter volcano, and nothing like the sleep powder he'd used on the Rhyhorn earlier that day. The powder shimmered in the moonlight with hints of Purple, Pink, Green and Yellow. It was truly beautiful, until the wind shifted, blanketing those on the boat along with the giant whale. As the girls fought to evade the offensive pollen, the Wailmer began to slow. It appeared to be growing tired, but also took a pink hue to it's skin. When the trainers realized what happened, they bolted below deck. Eloy knew he couldn't take the whale down with a single attack, so he decided to release ALL of his powder attacks at one. Poison, sleep and stun powders littered the air. Anyone unfortunate enough to breath it in was in due a rough few hours. The girls were lucky, somehow the Captain managed to evade it as well, the Wailord and the Captain's Pokemon were not so lucky.

As the girls peered out the window, they saw the captain recall his second Pokemon, though the still didn't know what it was. As the Wailord began to lose strength, the Shroomish launched his absorb attack, attempting to replenish some of the energy he'd just expelled. As the Absorb sunk in, the whale gave way and fainted, slowly drifting back beneath the surface. As the Shroomish turned towards her trainer, he gained that brilliant white glow.

Consequences be damned, Heidi wasn't missing out on this. She bolted from the cabin and up the few stairs to get a close look at her teammates big moment. Flash – a blast of energy and wind washed over the boat, removing any powder and dust and scattering it to the sea. As the light dwindled, a beautiful green and beige Kangaroo happily bounced where the mushroom once stood. Eloy had evolved already, and into a Breloom. Known to be insanely good close combat fighters, it could learn a litany of self healing and large damage attacks. The perfect addition to her budding team.

Eloy slept in the cabin with the girls last night. Permission earned after a valiant battle with the Wailord it disabled, allowing the Captain to recall his team and keep his ship afloat. Apparently the Captain's second Pokemon was a Starmie, sent to assist in calming down the Goliath. After it was bashed repeatedly by the whale, the Captain couldn't get a clear opportunity to recall his friend. Eloy gave him that opportunity. The girls had a hard time falling back asleep, that was a lot of excitement to experience after they'd been sleeping for a few hours. They slept the remainder of the night away, and awoke to calm seas and a fresh breakfast. They could see Dewford far on the horizon, and within an hour, they were pulling in to port. As they retold the events from the night before, the young boy could hardly believe his ears. "How had he slept through all of that?" Apparently teenagers can sleep through anything mused the old Captain, smiling as he prepared the kids to depart.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Watch Your Step OR The Crumbling of Confidence**

Dewford had always been Riley's favorite place to visit with her Dad. The small coastal shops, the wide variety of Pokemon you could see, the interesting people and most importantly, the caves system. She'd been in the caves and surrounding woods many times when on a hunt with her old man.

As Riley led Heidi from the docks and into the small coastal town, she couldn't help but smile. She had two things immediately on her mind. First, she needed to shower. Second, and more importantly, make it to the small cave on the north side of the town as quickly as possible afterwards. She'd explored many caves on the island, but there was a specific reason she liked this one so much. While everyone made their way to the larger system, known for its odd murals and wall carvings, she and her dad had discovered a great little system where the fresh water from much further inland ran into this specific cave.

Fresh water meant water Pokemon, while she already had a great water teammate on her team, it didn't mean she couldn't catch some for training later on. It'd also give Heidi an opportunity to sell them to the listings on the GTS. The other great thing about this cave was other than the large entry, if you didn't know where you were looking, it looked to be empty. She knew better than that, and even knew the nooks and crannys that contained small openings for them to crawl through. She was really looking forward to it.

As the girls slowly made their way through Dewford, Riley made it a point to make sure Heidi knew where a few important shops were located. The first being a small store on the far southern edge of town. "That's where you'll want to look if there's any evolutionary stones you are seeking. They range from a few thousand to thirty or forty, depending on the rarity. This island is known for producing large amounts of water and grass stones, so they'll be the cheapest. If you come across rarer stones, they also purchase them." Riley recalled the last time they'd been there, she found a small Thunderstone while she and her dad were spelunking, netting her a a few thousand bucks for her troubles.

The next important location was Byron's. It wasn't a store or anything of that nature, but the home of a very knowledgeable local that could help you find anything available on the island. He was an older retired man, so he didn't typically require money as compensation. He usually just wanted someone to talk to, after his wife had passed away a decade ago, he's really just been lonely.

Lastly was the only Trader's Guild in Hoenn. People would either consign Pokemon for sale, or make a posting for a specific breed. They may be looking to hire guides, or sell their wares from places all over the world. Riley loved popping in there. The first time she did, she saw the only Charmander she's ever seen in person. It was for sale, and as much as she begged, her father had told her no. When she sold her thunderstone, she returned, hoping to see another of the tiny fire lizard. Someday she'd get her fire lizard, she was sure of it.

As the girls finally made it to the center of town, the Poke Center came into view. Riley was ready for a shower, and Heidi wasn't going to turn down a chance to get clean. The girls turned over their Pokemon to Nurse Joy and received their room keys. They'd be sharing a room which was fine by them. Riley jumped in the shower first, basking in the hot water as she let the cascade of warm water wash away the stresses of traveling. Begrudgingly, she exited the shower and got dressed, it wouldn't be fair to use all the hot water before her friend had a chance to do the same. Heidi jumped in and quickly scrubbed the dirt from her body. She quickly jumped out and got ready, as much as she'd like to relax, she had some exploring to do.

They quickly made their way to Nurse Joy and retrieved their teams. "We'll probably be in the cave system until late tonight or sometime tomorrow, depending on our luck." Riley bid her farewell to the friendly caretaker and exited the Center. With any luck, she'd find what she was looking for and be back in time for dinner.

The girls made a quick stop at the Poke Mart to replenish their food supply and stock up on potions and pokeballs, then made their way north. There was a fairly steady stream of folks heading to the popular cave system, some adventurers looking to strike it rich with rare gems. Others were hoping to hunt the fighting types known to inhabit the area. Some even made the trek just for the sights, the coast and cave systems were a huge tourist draw for the area. The girls had no plans on sight seeing, and as the path split, they kept west while the rest went north.

Riley quickly spotted their destination and made a point to mark the entrance on both of the girls Pokedex. She knew her way fairly well, but she didn't know the whole cave, and if they were split up, Heidi could easily be lost for days.

The brave trainers entered the mouth of the cave, ready for whatever was thrown at them. "I'd keep Edward with you at all times. Being a ghost type, he'll be able to help you out in the darkness far better than any others on your team. It wouldn't hurt to keep Nova out too, that glowing orb on her tail should help keep a steady source of light, making life a bit easier." Riley had planned to keep Cole and Asher out with her, so the two would be as prepared as they could be.

"If its OK with you Riley, can we make our way to the water first? I think it'd be a good place to set up a base camp, that way I can concentrate on training Naga along with the rest of my team, and hopefully catch a Pokemon or two." Heidi tried not to sound over anxious, but she was champing at the bit to begin training in earnest. "That's a good idea, when we get there, make sure to drop a pin on your Pokedex GPS so you can make it back if necessary." Riley released her Helioptile, and made sure he and Cole were on the same page.

The journey to the underground water reservoir was not without excitement. Shortly after crawling through a small tunnel the girls came upon a wild Makuhita. Riley flinched at the sight of the sumo, and Heidi took advantage. "This one is all you Nova, use thundershock!" The electric sheep identified its target and unleashed the bolt of electricity. The spear of energy struck with perfect accuracy, temporarily stunning the Makuhita as thousands of volts coursed through its body. Heidi quickly tossed a pokeball, trying to capitalize on the stunned foe. The ball found its mark and light quickly consumed the Makuhita, sucking it into the red and white orb. Shake.. Shake.. Shake.. Click. Heidi had captured another Pokemon, but curiously she didn't release him to indoctrinate the fighter to her team.

"I saw the way you reacted to him, there's no way I could keep him with me if you have an aversion towards Makuhita. I needed to catch Pokemon to sell or trade, and a young fighting Pokemon should be an easy sale." Riley was shocked with the matter of factness of the statement, but it all made perfect sense, so no need to rock the boat on the issue.

The girls moved forward, slowly making their way through the small tunnels descending further and further below ground level. During one of their treks across a smaller cavern, Riley saw a flash of the prize she came here for. "Asher, thunder wave quick!" By the time Asher had found his target, it vanished without a trace. Riley knew it wouldn't be that easy, but she hoped she'd get another chance.

After hours of crawling through narrow tunnels, climbing rocks to reach their paths and carefully jumping holes in the floor, they finally made it to their destination. "OK Heidi, pin your location, I'm going to be searching around, so I may not be that close if you get lost. Reception is spotty down here, so don't close your Pokedex, the map will continue to track your location until its shut off. You may not have service again for the remainder of the time we are here." Riley dropped her bag, retrieved her flashlight and prepared to depart.

Riley's game plan was clear, use Asher to light up the area, Cole to make sure nothing left in the shadows, Joy followed in the rivers when possible and Kek followed by her side. She didn't trust Crash enough yet to let him walk freely, one wrong headbutt from the Dino could lead to serious problems. For hours they crept through caves, tunnels, caverns and waded through rivers. She encountered a few Pokemon worth pursuing, and managed to catch a Golbat and a Geodude. She had no intent to keep them with her, but she was beginning to formulate a plan for life and her team moving forward.

Riley grabbed Crixus' ball and released the psychic, she may as well find out if her plan for the future would work. As the Gallade materialized, she felt the tingle in her mind instantly. "How can I serve you my lady?" He was always so formal, she'd break him of that habit eventually. "I've been thinking Crixus, I know you wish to fight and prove your worth. I also know that I won't use you in battle, and we don't know when Nick will be back. Have you given any thought to life after battling?" Here it came, the moment of truth.

"If I can no longer fight, I have no reason to exist. I was created for one purpose. I was given blades on my arms for combat, I was given a psychic ability to read my opponents thoughts and ensure my trainer's safety. If I can't battle, I am nothing." Crixus had an air of finality in his tone, he was almost expecting to be released.

"That's what I wanted to talk with you about. I've been thinking, with all of the uncertainty in the Region, I think it'd be wise for us to plan for the future. I can only carry six Pokemon registered to me until I've defeated at least one Elite Four member. I only have two badges, so that'll be a while. I plan on catching more than six Pokemon, how am I going to have them ready to battle if they spend their time in stasis?" Riley knew a type advantage at a gym meant nothing if her Pokemon were under prepared.

"I only know how Master Nick trained. He would bring myself and the other five of his Champion Team with him everywhere. He typically left the remainder back at home, where the Pokemon could rest and relax. Once a week he'd swap one of the five for a Pokemon back home, allowing them to train while giving a Champion Pokemon a rest. Until I was injured, I was the only Pokemon always at his side. That's how he kept us fresh, and that's how he kept around twenty of us at the peak of our abilities."

"Here's my proposal to you. Until I've got a competent psychic, or make a deal with Cole, I'd like you to remain with me. Once I have a full team and effective communication in place, I'd like you to go to my house, and act as my proxy with my caught Pokemon. You can train them as Nick trained you, you'd be the Master of the Dojo I plan on creating. I don't know what the future holds for Hoenn, but I do know that things are rapidly changing, and if I ever want to be able to defend myself, I need to know that in any situation my team can handle it." Preying on the Gallade's sense of duty and drive for combat was a low blow, but she desperately wanted this to work out.

"You ask me to give up on fighting and instead train others to fight for me? I can see the honor in this request, and I'll consider the proposal. In return, I ask that if I accept, you allow me to help choose which Pokemon are caught and trained for battle. I've fought countless enemies of all breeds and elements. I know which Pokemon offer the most power, but I also know who the fiercest warriors truly are." He was wavering, Riley knew she had him.

"You'll be my mentor. You'll have a say in any major decisions made on this team, I trust you with my life." Riley smiled, she could feel the his mood shift. It was a warm feeling, happiness she guessed, and she really liked the way it felt. "You can read my mind, you know what I'm after. If I'm able to catch it, I think it'll really give us a good start. What do you think?"

"I think this is a foolish errand. Not because I don't think you'll succeed, but because I believe you will. I do not think you need it to grow your team, but I will assist in anyway I can and hope you prove me wrong." The Gallade nodded towards the next series of tunnels, ready to help if at all possible.

As Riley spent the next two hours winding down paths and through crawl spaces, she finally found her prize. This time, she was ready. She would not be yelling orders to her team, this time the honor of commanding the battle would be left to Crixus. It was time for him to prove himself, and he was ready for the challenge.

Without a sound, Asher launched a thunder wave at the unsuspecting Pokemon. As the blanket of paralytic energy washed over the wild Pokemon, Asher prepared his next attack. Asher stood deathly still, and Riley could feel wind beginning to whip around the small cavern. The Helioptile did not budge, slowly developing a cloak of gale force winds. Asher lunged forward, releasing the blade like shards of wind quickly cutting through the air and towards their target.

The sounds of steel being battered and broken was all that could be heard. As the tempest barrage continued to slash its opponent, Riley got the signal. It was time, and she did not hesitate. Riley hurled the blue and white greatball, striking her target directly on it's maw. Shake... This is it. Shake... Finally I've found what I was looking for. Shake... Come on!. Click. The sweetest sound she'd ever heard, she'd caught her illusive prize. Riley quickly recovered the great ball and began her trek back towards her friend.

Heidi looked on as her team sparred. Instead of the traditional one on one training, she decided teamwork was the best way to really grow. Eloy was clearly an offensive monster, but defensively he had a lot of work to do, so she had his teammates launching attacks at him. He was allowed to parry and dodge when able, but otherwise would need to absorb the blows to build a stronger defense. After a few minutes of being pummeled, she called switch.

Naga sat there, trying to figure out what she'd been signed up for. The sea horse fluttered its tiny wings at rapid speed as it attempted to dodge the small bolts of electricity darting towards her. Heidi had ordered low power attacks while Naga was the target. She was the smallest and the youngest, she needed time to adjust and grow as she learned. As the sea horse got into a rhythm, Heidi called switch, and it was the Ghosts turn.

Edwards parried with ease, effortlessly avoiding the oncoming attacks. Heidi commanded Edward to begin attempting to redirect the attacks with it's demonic energy. She'd read a story once of a Pokemon that could reflect an attack with concentrated energy, it was a Gengar, but she hoped the ghost typing was all that was necessary. As the water projectiles sped towards the Honedge, he concentrated as much energy as possible at the point of impact. Occasionally the water would be redirected towards the walls beside him, but mostly he ended up in pain. A lot of pain. Switch!

Nova sat still, trying to determine where the assault would originate. Without warning, the Breloom launched it's seeds in attempt to tie the sheep down and sap it's energy. As they were within inches, the Mareep released her electric shroud, frying the seeds as they harmlessly fell to the ground. As the Mareep preened at the success of her new defensive shield, she was struck in the back of the head by a shadowy orb, refocusing her attention. The Mareep was the target of the attacks for much longer than the others, Heidi knew she was growing closer to evolving, and she was trying to force the issue. After an hour of training, the group took their first break.

Heidi sat, reflecting on the training session and what she'd like to have each teammate work on. Without warning Edward launched over her head, taking a defensive position at the girls back. Heidi quickly scrambled to her feet, searching for the intruder.

At the top of the cavern Heidi could hear something stirring, but couldn't make out what had approached. As soon as she thought she'd spotted the creature, it vanished back into the shadows. This kept up for quite some time, slowly aggravating the young trainer. Edward remained focused on the dark void above. Heidi thought she saw a flash of red, and as she began to focus, Edward disappeared.

As the team looked on from below, all they could see were bursts of the shadowy energy as the Pokemon above waged battle. Edward had proven himself quite adept at the use of shadow sneak, darting around the ceiling of the cavern in an instant, looking for his opening. He'd disappear without warning, only to appear behind his opponent, launch a shadow ball and disappear back into the darkness.

The game of cat and mouse carried on for over twenty minutes before Edward finally "spoke" to Heidi. "This demon has worn down my patience, I intend to end this battle immediately. Be prepared to capture this creature so we can get back to training." As he finished his statement, a chromatic cloak coated the ethereal sword, and with a blinding burst of light, the Honedge struck the finishing blow.

The ghostly imp fell towards the ground, unable to regain consciousness before it hit the floor. Heidi threw her pokeball and crossed her fingers. Shake... Shake... Shake... Click. With a deep sigh of relief, Heidi gathered her prize. She still hadn't seen what the Pokemon was, it seemed to have the ability to effortlessly blend with the darkness and shadows, but if it gave Edward that much difficulty, she'd be happy to give it a shot.

"Sableye, the dark and ghost type. This Pokemon is feared. When its gemstone eyes begin to glow with a sinister shine, it's believed that Sableye will steal people's spirits away." Sableye, she'd never even heard of it. But with a ghost/dark typing, it'd be a heck of a competitor if she could gain the mischievous imp's trust.

Heidi returned with her group to their training exercises for the remainder of the afternoon. A couple of times they would need to stop their training, deter wild Pokemon from lingering, and then return to training.

The only other matter of real importance was the squads encounter with a powerful foe. As the team continued their defensive training, Naga was suspended in the air and then launched into a wall nearby. Immediately the team rallied to their fallen teammate, ready to exact revenge. The only issue was, whatever had attacked the Horsea was below the surface of the water, so they were fighting an unknown foe completely blind at the beginning.

Nova walked towards the edge of the water and concentrated a charged thundershock into the water. As the electricity pulsated through the water, a purple figure made its way to the surface. It was a Starmie, a foe Heidi had seen on the Johto League Watch for years as trainers challenged the Cerulean Gym.

Nova quickly launched another lightning strike hoping to quickly incapacitate the psychic and water type. As the bolt struck its target, Nova was encased in a pink glow, lifted off of the ground and launched towards the wall. This Starmie was strong, and it quickly became clear this was a battle for survival.

Eloy and Edward made their way to the front lines, prepared to fight to the bitter end. Eloy began by launching his parasitic seeds at the feral Starmie, and they found their mark. As the seeds began to sprout roots and take hold of the water type the Honedge launched the first shadow ball. With the Starmie trying to remove the seeds, it was defenseless and unaware of the incoming attack. The lightless orb struck the Starmie in the back, and immediately Edward snuck through the shadows to the other side of the lake.

Eloy began to use his absorb attack, and the Starmie launched a high pressure jet of water towards the grass and fighting time. Eloy absorbed the blow and continued with his absorb, stealing energy from the deadly Starfish. Edward hit again unexpectedly, sneaking behind the Starmie and pulling it into the shadows.

It had only been seconds, but it felt like an eternity for Heidi as she waited for her defender to return. Edward appeared first, battered and looking worse for the wear, but still conscious. Seconds later the Starmie appeared, the color had faded in the star fish, but the glow of its red gem faintly flashed. It was alive, and Heidi knew she couldn't leave it here to perish. She threw her greatball and waited. It didn't take long, with the Starmie in such bad shape, the ball didn't even complete its first shape before the ball clicked signaling a successful capture.

By the time Riley had arrived, Heidi had captured the Sableye, Starmie, an Aron and another Makuhita. Not bad for a quick jaunt in the cave, she should be able to sell the Aron and Makuhita and earn a nice sum for her efforts.

Riley finally rejoined her friend at the lake, and after a short conversation with Heidi, decided to make their way back to the surface. The first three quarters of their journey was relatively uneventful, other than the occasional Zubat or Geodude they ran into little resistance.

Riley filled Heidi in with her plan to train Pokemon with Crixus at the breeding grounds and recommended Heidi take advantage of the program. As they were only a few tunnels away from fresh air and sunlight, all hell broke loose.

A chasm opened between the party and their destination, seemingly as if out of nowhere. As the girls retreated to the opening of the tunnel they'd just exited, the ground began to shake violently. Heidi quickly reached for her Honedge, knowing from past experience he was the only chance for balance. Riley was not so lucky, as her footing gave way she began to slide down the gaping hole.

Crixus disappeared in a flash, ready to retrieve the girl from whatever danger lurked. Kek burrowed into the freshly churned rock, searching for his trainer. The Gallade found her first, clinging to the armored skull of a giant metal beast. "We must leave, now. Take my hand." Crixus issued the order as he quickly focused his energies towards escape. Riley took his hand and was instantly teleported back to the opening. Riley grabbed Heidi and returned to the Gallade, preparing to exit the cave before they were swallowed by the destruction below. As Crixus prepared to teleport, Riley noticed Kek had not returned.

Riley pointed the Pokemon's ball towards the hole below and clicked the return mechanism. Nothing happened. Fear gripped at Riley's throat as she tried again, pressing the return mechanism and hoping her friend would be recalled. Either the Sandile was obstructed by too much debris between he and Rile, or he was dead. The ball remained empty, and the Gallade transported them back to the entrance. Riley screamed at the Gallade, demanding to be returned so she could retrieve her friend.

"The crocodile is still living, but is too far into the cavern for you to recall him. Give the ball to the ghost, have him search out your missing friend. We can wait here, the rock can not crush us if we are outside of it." Crixus spoke the truth, going back in there would most likely be a death sentence. Riley quickly released Cole and issued her commands. "Find Kek, and when you do, push this button with his nose. It'll return him to his ball, and as soon as that happens return to me. I'll be here waiting no matter how long it takes." She was hysterical, her friend was left behind and there was nothing she could do but put her hopes into the hands of a ghost.

The girls made camp, prepared to stay for as long as necessary to regain their companion. Heidi tried to take her mind off of the situation, showing her the Sableye and relaying the battle she'd helplessly watched. Riley loved Sableye and was pretty jealous her friend now had one. They were devious, but they were cute. They sought out rare gems and minerals, and if it cooperated, could even be trained to hunt rare gems, sharing them with its trainer. As much as she wanted to gush over the imp, she couldn't take her mind off her missing friend.

Late into the night, Heidi finally gave up and went into the tent to try and rest. Riley sat motionless at the fire, waiting for any sign of her friends. Crixus remained at her side, prepared to stand guard through the night if necessary. As the hours passed, Riley began to lose hope. There was no way her little crocodile would survive if that Steelix decided to bring the cave down. As she dwelled on the thought of a lost teammate Crixus' eyes began to glow. "My lady, the spirit returns."

Riley turned her attention towards the cave, spying the small floating candle as it slowly floated towards them. Cole still had a pokeball in his possession, now she just prayed that Kek was inside. "He wishes you to know that he is a hero. He valiantly fought off the large serpent to recover his friend, he wishes you to know that he's the greatest Pokemon alive. I want you to know that was a direct translation, clearly I do not believe those words. He's not even alive." Crixus did not understand humor, and sarcasm appeared to be lost on him as well.

"Come forth my hero, release your companion and claim your prize." Riley held her breath and prepared some potions just in case. The Litwick pressed the release, and Kek appeared. He was bruised and haggered, but he was alive. Riley tended to his injuries, applying a potion to the scaly exterior of her friend before recalling him to his ball to rest. "Cole, you've proven yourself to be trustworthy. I owe you a debt I'm unsure I'll ever be able to repay. You risked everything to save a teammate, let me know when you think of something worthy of this heroic feat, we could not have done this without you."

Riley nodded to Cole, and felt the weight of exhaustion hit her body. The girl struggled to make it to the tent before passing out, Crixus had to assist her into her sleeping bag. As Cole and Edward stood guard at the tents entrance, Crixus remained by the fire constructing his ideal training squad. Early the next morning, the girls headed directly to the Pokemon Center. Gym battle be damned, they needed sleep and they needed to relax. Yesterday had been awesome, it'd been terrifying, and it reinforced to Riley that her team needed to grow stronger. Steelix were imposing Pokemon, but they'd be seeing much worse. Currently, they didn't stand a chance. They handed their pokeballs to Nurse Joy and retreated to their room.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – In Attempt to Strike Fear OR I Get No Respect**

Nick couldn't believe the crap his rash decisions left for him to deal with. Regardless of his "death" he was far too recognizable in any semi-populated area. Until he found a way to solve that issue, he was happy he was able to get Adam to join him. For the past couple weeks, he'd been planning and tracking the poachers, attempting to untangle the web they operated under.

In the past week since Adam's arrival, they were able to resupply and learn one valuable piece of information from Steven Stone. The group was not like the fabled "villains" of the past. They operated under a clear chain of command, had no issue with responding with violence and appeared to have recruited jaded trainers and the remnants of the Magma and Aqua. Nick had assisted in the dismantling of the two teams a decade ago. Since that time, other than small copycat crimes the groups had been silent.

Nick and Adam contemplated the information, knowing it likely meant something much worse was on the horizon. The only chance they had was to capture and interrogate a member and see what they could learn. It was risky, Nick and Riley had busted up a small camp of theirs and the battle damn near killed them. Nick gave Adam most of the details, other than the fact his daughter had assisted. The two men began scanning news articles and police reports trying to identify a pattern. After hours of pouring over the data points, one place seemed the most likely.

Adam and his friend, the "disgraced" former Champion mounted their Pokemon and took flight to Fortree City. Over the past six months, eleven trainers had gone missing and countless thefts and muggings were reported on the route east of town. Adam went to town and gathered his team. He knew they could run into anything, so he didn't hold back. Pixel, the Flygon – his starter and vicious dragon. Cinder the Talonflame, Juice the Luxray, Max the Bisharp, Rip the Gengar and Shredder the Kabutops. They'd been fighting and exploring for years, he needed the team he trusted.

As Adam returned to his friend, they took to the sky in the cover of darkness looking for any light or campfire that may lead them to their objective. An hour into their search, they found what they were looking for. Four campfires, all centrally located in a small clearing in a woods surrounded by a few makeshift cabins. This wasn't a group of trainers, and Nick couldn't recall approving any operations this far north.

The men descended a half mile from the camp and readied their teams. To say they were prepared to fight off dozens of trainers with the strength of their teams would be an understatement. Nick brought his power group, rarely did he have them all with him at once whether for Championship battles or exploring. The last time they'd all been out together was the dismantling of Magma and Aqua, destroying Archie and Maxie single handedly.

He looked at his team as he gave his final instruction. Buddy the Champion Empoleon was obviously there, along with him were Chroma the Metagross, Drago the Salamance, Terra the Torterra, Rupert the Houndoom and Yaka the Togekiss. Rare, powerful, ruthlessly efficient. They'd all been involved in search and rescue missions, clandestine sabotage and the brute force crushing of enemies of Hoenn.

Nick walked to his longtime friend and confirmed the plan. "I'll make the main assault, my team will all be involved. We will strike the closest cabin and level it, hopefully flushing out the poachers in chaos. Chroma will subdue a poacher, the remainder will have the choice to surrender. If they don't comply, we only need one prisoner for information..." He hoped it didn't come to that, but witnesses were not an option, and he was highly recognizable in the criminal world.

Nick led the way, approaching the camp with his Salamance above, ready to dispatch of anyone fleeing by air. "Rupert, this is all you pal. Make it quick." The Houndoom was invisible in this darkness, silently approaching the nearest cabin. A wave of heat radiated from the hell hound, moments later an apocalyptic crash of fire tore through the shoddily crafted cabin. It was quickly reduced to a smoking heap, and Nick advanced quickly.

"Holy crap, look at all of them, take the right side and don't let them slip away." He shouted towards Adam, preparing to try and diffuse the situation. "I'll give you one chance to surrender, if you do I guarantee I'll let you live. Resist, and may the gods have mercy on you." His team knew what to do and he had faith Adam would handle his business.

"Who are you? Whoever you are, you've attacked the wrong men, I hope you've made right in life, because this is where yours ends." With a barrage of light, Pokemon were released throughout the camp.

Destruction was unleashed in the desolate camp. Fires blazed, torrents of water blasted through buildings and trees, the earth was split as the ground types waged battle, and lives were lost. Nick and Adam's teams fought with brutal efficiency, effortlessly dispatching the under trained and over matched villains. Buddy and Terra drew attacks from all around them, effortlessly tanking the damage and returning it in exaggerated force. As a stream of fire would approach the grass type, Buddy would step in and dispatch the threat, drowning the source of the flames. When lightning would be directed towards buddy, Terra easily absorbed the energy and split the ground with his earthquakes.

Buddy and Terra easily handled the brunt of the poachers, laying waste to anything that moved. Adam and his team had their own mission, hold the right flank and capture a prisoner. Holding the flank was easy, Pixel ripped open a chasm to slow down their attackers while Juice and Shredder launched their ranged attacks from the safety of the other side. Adam finally released Rip, knowing this chaos was an amusement park for the demonic Gengar.

"I need you to bring me one alive, do as you must to the others." He almost felt sympathy for the poachers. Any trainer of a Gengar knew the only way to evolve them from a Haunter was for them to take a life in a serious act of evil. Once Rip evolved he craved the opportunity to experience it again. Rip was rarely allowed out of his ball if they weren't home or in a desolate area. Tonight, he'd have his fill.

The Gengar slipped to the shadows, making his way to the hopeless poachers. Adam thought he heard a scream, but the sound died faster than his ears could catch up. Seconds later Rip emerged from his shadowy realm with a ghost white captive. Chroma came and quickly teleported the shell shocked man to a safe location and stood guard. Rip went back to the battle, ready to unleash carnage.

Screams. Cries of fear. Pure terror. If you could listen to a recording of an old war recording with soldiers pinned down by snipers, shells exploding all around them and tanks advancing on their position, Adam imagined this is what that'd sound like. Gradually the screams lessened in quantity, and a few minutes later they'd died out completely.

Nick and Adam quickly swept the area for survivors. Finding none, they went through the rubble searching for anything to help them in their search for answers. The only thing they found that may be salvageable was a map. There were a few points of interest marked on the map, but they were unsure if they were more camps or potential targets. At least they had a lead on how to interrogate the prisoner.

Quickly recalling their teams, they mounted their dragons and took to the sky. Drago lead the way back to their small camp where the prisoner awaited. As the men neared their camp, Nick called out to Adam. "This is most likely going to get pretty ugly, you aren't a man of violence. I can't in good conscience force you to participate, but I need your sharp mind to help me pry. Can you stick this out with me?" Nick was hoping he could, Adam was typically level headed under pressure. Nick had a habit of going too far if he thought it was necessary, but this was their only lead and his death would end their crusade.

"I'll be fine. I think we should have Rip give him a recounting of his comrades fate, and then if necessary, just have Chroma extract any memories he deems necessary. I know extraction is outlawed in the civilized world, but with what we just did that'd be the smallest infraction on our rap sheet." Adam was clear to his purpose, gain information and hopefully without further blood shed.

The men landed at their camp, and without a word Adam released his Gengar. Rip had a simple way of striking fear into his prey. A simple hypnosis, and then projected the memories or visions into their minds with a nightmare. It was overly simplistic in theory, but its effectiveness couldn't be argued. After twenty minutes of reliving the death of his associates, the man broke into tears pleading for his survival.

"Tell me what your organization is, and how I can find who is in charge. In return, you'll have your memory wiped of this incident and you'll be turned over to the authorities. Resist and my Metagross will rip as much of your brain as needed, if you survive you'd be a potato. Make your choice, I have things to do." Nick had clearly done this before, nobody delivers an ultimatum with that level of coldness without prior experience.

"After Archie and Maxie died battling the Champion, the teams split. I'd been a low level follower of team Aqua. I thought we were fighting for the availability of water and protection of our environment, by the end I realized how misguided Archie had been. Unfortunately, leaving the group was not an option while Archie was around. Once he was gone, I tried to go straight. I got a job at an environmental protection foundation, pursuing my passion of maintaining our planet. My luck sucks, and a year later I'd run into some sizable debt as I tried to stay on the right path. A guy I knew from Aqua offered me a position with his new gang. All I had to do was forge Trainer ID's for the group and I'd be paid handsomely for my effort. I found out later the group was stealing caught Pokemon and sold internationally, I swear I didn't know when I began." The man was hysterical, clearly believing the world was against him.

"That was five years ago. Since then I've been promoted to the head of distribution in Hoenn. I take stolen Pokemon from across the world and sell them here. That camp you just destroyed literally finished being built two days ago. We have a map in my cabin with our planned targets and drop points." That's what the map was for, drop points meant they'd be able to meet more of these creeps.

"Thank you for your honesty. Last couple questions, what is your group really trying to do and who is your leader." Adam cut in, he needed to make sure they had a solid lead to follow.

"As far as I know poaching is a small arm of the organization. I've heard of mercenary work, bribery and corruption with politicians, attacks on government buildings and even infiltration of the League itself. The group has had many names, the only one that's stuck through the years is Team Rocket. As far as our leader, I don't know. I've never met him, but I do know he's from Kanto and was a pretty big deal in the trainer world in his time. That's all I know, I swear." The man had officially outlived his usefulness.

"Chroma has verified your honesty, sadly I am unable to personally turn you into the authorities. They think I'm dead, and even if they didn't, I attacked the new Champion and punched the League President in the face. Clearly I won't be making my presence known to them, which means you also won't be seen." Nick nodded to his Togekiss and gave the nod.

Yaka fluttered towards the man, outstretched its lips and planted a Draining Kiss on the man. Within seconds the life force had been stolen from his body, leaving behind a pale shriveled pile where the man once sat. "I know I said I'd let him live, but he's had over a decade of bad deeds, he had his chance to reform and failed." Nick turned and walked away. They may be able to steal a couple hours of sleep yet this evening before they needed to move out.

The following morning the men made breakfast and Adam flipped on his radio. Reports of the destroyed poachers camp had already been reported to authorities and made their way to the air waves. As the men listened in, Adam began to plan their next step.

"The way I see this, we have two options. Option one, lurk around the drop points and pray they haven't been watching the news. There is no way they'll show if they have heard about last night. Option two, use the mans memories to point us to wherever he was prior to coming here. Chroma clearly read his memories, and should be able to help us find a base of operations."

"Once we've got that, send the info to Steven Stone, and have him leak slightly different plans to each of the League members. We should be able to monitor them without being caught, and hopefully that'll help smoke out who the corrupted ones are and clean them out." Smart plan, misinformation campaigns have been going on since the beginning of time, they still happen because they still work.

"I like it. I'm sending Chroma directly to Steven. Chroma and Steven's Metagross can share information with ease in close proximity, their essentially an intelligence network with their linked psychic capabilities. We should return to your place for a few days, let our team rest and recover. I could use a break too, these past days have really taken their toll.

The men finished their breakfast and broke camp, leaving no trace of their presence other than the dehydrated body of the Rocket member. Mounting their dragons, they quickly made their way to their destination. Adam couldn't wait to see Crystal, and although the subject matter was unpleasant, they had a lot to talk about.

Riley finally woke up and looked around the room. 5:30 am – she'd slept for 18 hours. Time to get up and grab her team, she had some Pokemon to sell or trade, and training to do. She was going to be battling Brawly soon, and he was a master of the fighting type. She had no obvious advantages, quite the opposite in fact. Asher was weak to fighting attacks, as was Joy and Kek. Crash would be OK, as would Cole. Brawly held 3 on 3 battles, so she needed to decide which of her 3 susceptible Pokemon would be joining in battle, and train like hell.

"Good morning Nurse Joy, may I have my team please?" Riley grabbed the pokeballs off the tray Nurse Joy had presented and made her way into town. First stop? The Trader's Guild. She had Pokemon to sell, and she still held out hope for coming across a Charmander or equally rare and powerful Pokemon.

Riley noticed very few people in the building as she made her way to the trading area. She searched the boards hoping to find a Pokemon that caught her eye. There were a ton of Pokemon on consignment, and as she scanned the list, only one caught her eye. Listing 85 was the one she wanted, so she made her way to the front desk.

"Hello ma'am, I saw listing 85 on the consignment board and wanted to see how much they were asking." She tried not to get her hopes up. At times there would be great deals, and sometimes a Rattatta would be listed for ten thousand dollars, it was always a crap shoot.

"85, ah yes, that's a three year old male. They are asking six thousand for him. Unfortunately the trainer who listed him is currently off the grid, so any haggling or bartering will need to wait a few weeks. If you really want him, it'll have to be at full price." The woman seemed to know her stuff.

Riley released Crixus, needing some guidance on the matter. The mental buzz instantly began, "Crixus, I can either sell the Pokemon we fought to catch, or I can list them for trade. I most likely won't be bringing whatever I trade for with me immediately, and other than one Pokemon listed for trade, same goes for a purchased Pokemon. So here's my proposition, would you like to barter on the internet for your first chosen student, buy one from here, or leave it up to chance?"

Crixus realized what was being offered. The first official sign she was going to keep her word, he would be able to train Pokemon of his choosing. "It was bad luck that I got injured, and the best of luck to be offered to you as a guide. I'd like to leave it to chance. I don't see the honor in buying a Pokemon when we are able bodied." Wise choice he thought to himself, leave it to the universe to decide his fate.

"Here's the only stipulation, the Pokemon I was searching for and caught in the caves will be joining you to train." Suck him in with the carrot, then beat him with the stick. Just like her Dad. The Gallade smiled, he could read her thoughts, he knew this was going to happen ten seconds after they left the cave.

"Ma'am, I've decided I'm not going to purchase #85. My mentor here has a strong sense of honor in catching and raising your team, and this way we'd be cutting corners if we just bought one. I do appreciate your time on that. I'd like to post my Golbat for sale for six thousand. Here's my information to transfer the funds whenever a sale has been made." With that the girl and her knight made their way back to the Pokemon Center.

"OK Crixus, moment of truth." The Gallade slid the Geodude's pokeball into the slot and prepared himself. He gave Riley the go ahead, and she clicked confirm. The ball was vacated, and she gave it to Crixus. "You'll be able to use that and catch your own. I'll have a full team, so when the capture is made, it'll be transported to the PC back home, where you can withdraw him for training." She smiled, letting a Pokemon capture another Pokemon was definitely off the beaten path.

Riley felt the Pokedex buzz. His Pokemon was ready for pickup. "It's time, are you sure you are ready for this?" The girl smiled, took her Gallade's hand and made their way to the front desk. "Here's your Pokemon sweetie, good luck." Nurse Joy smiled as the duo made their way outside.

"The honor is yours Crixus. Just point the ball where you'd like it released, press the release button and wait. It's really easy." She was nervous, but the knight did as directed. With a flash of light, Crixus' new meaning for life took form.

"You have got to be kidding me." Riley could not believe her eyes. Life has a way of playing cruel tricks, but this may be it's crowning achievement. "I've wanted one my whole life, and you get one just like that?"

"Charmander, the fire Pokemon. Charmander fight furiously, but must be mindful of their tail flame. If it's extinguished the Charmander faces death." Crixus didn't typically show emotion, but the grin he was sporting was unreal. "I understand this is quite unfair, I'd be happy to give him to you and try again, I will not hold you to your word on this." Crixus knew Charizard's were amongst the fiercest Pokemon in existence, and he now had the opportunity to train one.

"That's OK Crixus. He is yours. You must name him, recall him and tend to him. While you are with me I'll need to hand him over for healing etc.. but in the wilds he may remain outside of his ball as much as you'd like. I can't officially make you a trainer, but consider this your starter." Riley meant everything she said, even if she was holding back an immense amount of jealousy.

"You were true to your word, so I will name him True. He's already accepted this name, and is ready to begin. We should head back to your room now, I believe you have a gym battle to prepare for." Crixus recalled his Charmander, and lead the way back to the front. The two entered the center and decided to raid the breakfast that was being set out in the cafeteria.

Breakfast in bed was a pretty good plan. She woke up Heidi, handed her some breakfast and flipped on the news. "Cabins were destroyed and there are confirmed casualties. This was not a sanctioned action by the League, any information can be reported to the League Office. The destruction points towards a highly trained vigilante, any information leading to the arrest of the suspect will be compensated handsomely.

In other news, Steven Stone has issued a brief statement condemning the rogue operations, calling them cowards and criminals." Riley grabbed her Pokedex and sent a message. "Watch the news when you get a chance, pretty interesting this morning."

Riley's Pokedex rang "Riley, don't message us any longer. From now on only phone calls if it has anything to do with our recent activities. Keep texts to general check ins etc... we don't know if they are watching texts and emails. I know they don't have the capabilities to log phone calls." The Champion was paranoid and most likely pissed he was now a "coward." Something he'd need to discuss with Steven, he may be "dead" but he was not a coward.

As Riley lay in bed, slowly getting over the food coma from one to many waffles, she made the decision. She'd be using Kek in her battle with Brawly tomorrow. Joy had already evolved, and while powerful, had terrible evasion skills. Riley began working on a plan to make the Sandile invisible while remaining in plain sight.

Riley told Heidi they should train separately for the day, and meet up in the evening to discuss the strategies for their gym battle the following day. Riley had one stop to make, and then it was non stop training time.

"That'll be four thousand Hun. Thank you for your business, please stop back!" It must be terrible to have to pretend to be happy to customers like the cashier just had to Riley. Maybe they really did like their job, but probably not.. Riley quickly thanked the worker and made her way out of town.

"I've got a new toy for you to play with buddy." Riley slid the TM into the Pokedex, applying the TM to Kek's pokeball. It's not like he could hear her, but it felt like the right thing to do. With the transfer completed, Riley released her dark crocodile.

"I've taught you a new move with this fancy machine here.. It'll take a bit of practice to get it figured out, but it will be the reason you win your battle tomorrow. We will stay here all day, perfecting the move and different strategies along with it." It was going to be a long day, but she was ready.

As the sun began to set, Riley finally decided to call it a day. She had been battling the Makuhita and Machop in the area for over six hours, and Kek was as ready as he could be for the fighting type gym. She quickly packed up, recalled Kek, and made the walk back to the center.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, I've got my gym battle tomorrow, so I want to be sure they are all in perfect condition." She handed over her team and made her way to the cafeteria. She quickly grabbed a plate, loaded it with spaghetti a salad and as many cookies as she could fit in one handful. She decided to skip the dining room and head straight to her room for dinner.

As she entered, she noticed Heidi just finishing her meal. "Great minds think alike, glad you are up here. Tell me about your day while I eat!" Riley was looking forward to hear how Heidi had planned to attack the gym.

"9:45. How did it get so late already? Guess talking battling is a lot more time consuming than I had thought. Lets try and get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day." Riley flipped off the lights and the girls tucked into bed. Crixus remained, meditating between the doorway and the girls. Just like every night, he'd be there to guarantee their safety.

Heidi awoke to the sound of an alarm, she wasn't ready to get up yet but knew she had to. She looked to Riley's bed, empty. As Heidi got up to stretch, she noticed the bathroom was vacant. "Guess I have to shower." She quickly rushed through the shower and got dressed. As she made her way back into the room, Riley and breakfast were waiting.

"I wanted you to sleep as long as possible so you were ready for today. Grabbed a light breakfast in case you get a bit nervous. I grabbed my team, and am ready to go whenever you are." Riley was ready to break the doors down and proclaim the gym her own. She had dreams of the battles, the back and forth slug match they were apart to take part in. It was time. Heidi scarfed down her breakfast and the girls left their room, ready to conquer.

"Welcome to the Dewford Gym. Today we are offering two different options for battle. You can battle in the arena, or you can battle on the beaches. The Stadium is fit on the north side to open up for the ocean view, so either choice is acceptable." The Receptionist smiled and showed them to the waiting room. Riley quickly made her decision, she'd be taking the fight outside to the elements. Heidi had no preference, so she chose the arena. She was first up, and two minutes later she was called to her podium.

"Welcome challenger Heidi to the Dewford Gym. My name is Brawly, and this is my gym. No potions and no switches for either of us. Your Pokemon remains on the field until it faints, defeats all opponents or you recall. If you recall, it is unable to return to the field. Seeing as this is your first gym battle, you'll be battling two on two against my newbie team." Damn she was nervous, and she could barely make out what he was saying from all the noise. Were they always this loud?

Heidi slid her two pokeballs into the tray and readied herself. "BEGIN!" she didn't know who said it, but she heard it loudly over the speakers. Heidi released her trusty Mareep, ready to battle. Across the sand stood a familiar sight, Makuhita.

With a grin, Heidi and Nova began their plan. If everything went well, she wouldn't need to say a whole lot, they'd practiced this all day. "Go ahead Nova, show them what you've got." The electric sheep quickly burst with energy, launching the paralyzing electricity at the pudgy yellow sumo. The Makuhita attempted to dodge, but he wasn't quick enough. As the Makuhita struggled to make his muscles do as he wanted, Nova unleashed a barrage of thundershocks. To an outside observer, this looked like a bad thunderstorm rolling through the area, but Nova was rapid firing thunder shock after thunder shock, nine in total before the Makuhita was recalled from the field.

As the Gym Leader prepared his next Pokemon, the sheep took on the evolutionary glow. Where the quadruped lamb once stood, now a pink bipedal sheep had taken its place. As Nova began to pace, her opponent appeared. A Machop materialized and instantly rushed the newly evolved Flaaffy.

They hadn't game planned for the evolution, that'd have been impossible. Before Heidi had a chance to issue an attack, the Flaaffy launched into battle. Blinded by the energy from her Evolution, she was not responsive to Heidi's commands. The Machop began throwing punches and Nova returned them.

What should have been a strategic battle for Heidi turned into a slug fest. Machop through karate chops and low kicks, Nova countering with thunder punches and quick bursts of her discharge attack to push the fighter back. The fight lasted nearly five minutes before the Flaaffy tired, finally running out of adrenaline from the evolution. She took a hard karate chop to the chest, as she began to fall forward, Heidi recalled her friend.

Heidi knew her second Pokemon would easily dispatch the gassed Machop. Naga appeared on the arena floor, looking to Heidi for guidance. "Naga, you've got this. Evade just like we practiced, and when you are ready hit him with water guns." It took longer to give her orders than the remainder of the battle. Naga launched a water gun at the exhausted Machop, and it fainted. Heidi was victorious.

"Great battle little lady, haven't seen an evolution during battle in quite some time. Make sure you get that Flaaffy checked out at the center. When you release her next, give her a little space and let her adjust. Here's your winnings, the TM for Bulk Up and your badge!"As she looked at the tiny polished stone, she couldn't believe she'd done it. She looked up to thank Brawly, but he was already gone.

Heidi walked back into the waiting area to wish Riley good luck. As two two quickly hugged, Heidi made a decision. "I think I'm done with gym battles. After talking with Liz, I had decided to give them a try, but I think I'd like to give coordinating a shot. I'll still travel with you and battle when needed, but after seeing the way Nova reacted today, I think I'd like to concentrate on the beauty of Pokemon while I can."

Riley didn't have much time to process, she was called to the arena, now opened on the northern end overlooking the sea. "Hello Little Lady, I'm Brawly and this is my Gym. I see you have two badges already, so you'll be getting my second level team. It'll be a three on three battle, no items, no substitutions. If you recall a Pokemon it will be unable to return to battle. Any questions?" Brawly quickly rattled off the gyms rules.

Brawly released his Makuhita and Riley released her Sandile and gave him the first command. "OK Kek, you know what to do buddy. Show off that new move!" The Sandile quickly submerged himself in the sand. Seconds later, a fierce wind picked up, whipping the sand around the beach and into the arena. As the reflective barriers flexed at the fury of the storm, visibility dropped to near zero.

Brawly began trying to direct the fighting type towards the Sandile. Every time it got close, Kek would launch himself from the sand, land a crunch on the sumo and disappear back into his sandy sanctuary. After a couple of failed attempts, Brawly conceded his first Pokemon. "No reason to subject him to that kind of beating, my second Pokemon may prove to be a little bit tougher.." Brawly smiled as his Medicham took the field.

"OK Kek, keep that sandstorm up, and keep your distance." Kek dug in and continued his game of cat and mouse. As the psychic and fighting type began to meditate, Kek launched his first salvo. A Sand tomb, and a horrifyingly strong one. Typically an area roughly the size of the Pokemon was swarmed by a muddy vortex, immobilizing the opponent. This one stood roughly twice as tall as the Medicham, and much much more powerful.

The psychic struggled, but as the sandstorm grew stronger, the sand tomb did too. Kek dove back below ground, constantly bouncing from end to end of the arena to ensure he was never a target. Riley issued a crunch, and seconds later the croc chomped on the psychic, instantly KO'ing the poor fighter. Kek disappeared below ground, moments later the sandstorm subsided.

Brawly released his third Pokemon, and it was a doozy. Hariyama took the field, and Riley instantly recalled Kek. He had done a great job, but the sandstorm dissipating was the signal he was running out of energy to keep it going. He'd done more than she'd expected, and now it was her most unassuming team members chance.

Cole took form, slowly taking in his surroundings. He noticed the large fighting type, and laughed. A haunting, creepy, skin crawling ethereal laugh. The Litwick used its shadow sneak to disappear in the crevices of the arena hidden from the sunlight. The Hariyama began using its focus energy, visibly growing in strength.

Cole summoned the ghostly wisps of fire, expertly guiding them across the arena and towards their foe. The Hariyama managed to dodge the first three, but the last two struck home. Riley smiled, she only needed one, Willow Wisp was a guaranteed burn on the target, opening up a new weakness to continued heat.

The Hariyama quickly responded, thrusting its arms at the small candle. With nowhere to escape to, Cole took the blow. Fighting type wasn't very effective against ghosts, but this was a fully evolved Pokemon attacking a much weaker ghost. Cole took the hit, began to try and escape, and then dissolved into the air. Riley searched the arena for her ghost, but he was nowhere to be found. She tried returning him to his ball, but there was no response. Riley panicked, frantically screaming for Cole.

"First time seeing a ghost faint?" It was Brawly over the speakers. "Ghosts don't faint in the traditional sense, if they take too much damage, the energy that keeps their gaseous states intact is depleted. The physical form is lost, evaporating into the air. He's still here in spirit, in a day or two he'll be back in his physical form. I hate to rush you, but you need to call your third Pokemon or forfeit the battle."

Riley took a deep breath, made her best effort to collect herself and released her last Pokemon. Crash made his entrance known. With a loud roar, he he squared up and stared down his opponent. "Crash, try not to lose focus, he's very strong, so just remember the plan. Use Bide." Riley crossed her fingers, her time for strategy was over, she just hoped he was strong enough.

The Hariyama began its assault, a brutal karate chop striking the dino across it's face. A second strike followed quickly by a third. The Dragon was taking a beating, Riley wasn't sure how much more he could endure. She knew it would take a big blow to take down the Hariyama, but she had no idea of knowing when they'd reached that point. As the Hariyama hit the Tyrunt with an arm thrust, an audible crack rang through the arena. The dragon dropped to a knee, and Riley gave the order.

"Unleash, NOW!" The Tyrunt fought to stand, and charged the larger sumo. A beam of energy left the Tyrunt's mouth, smashing the Hariyama in the chest, lifting it off its feet and blasting it through the arena wall. Tyrunt pursued his prey, ready to finish it off. Tyrunt jumped high in the air, prepared for his finishing salvo. As the Tyrunt clamped down on the neck of the Hariyama, it disappeared into a flash of red. The Hariyama was defeated, and the Tyrunt roared victoriously.

"Hell of a battle kid. That Sandile is brutal, why'd you recall him? That sandstorm/sand tomb combo is insane, I'll keep my eyes open for that moving forward." The gym leader was proud of the young challenger. The hit and run tactics made sense to him, "what made you think it was a good idea to let a fully evolved fighter like Hariyama assault an unevolved Pokemon like that? That was either really dumb or really smart, I just can't figure out which one." He flashed a big smile as he handed her her winnings. "Looking forward to seeing you progress through the circuit, good luck out there."

Riley sat in the waiting room trying to regain her composure. Her previous two battles had been a breeze, and the first two Pokemon she battled today were easily dispatched. One Pokemon almost swept her, she knew she had gotten lucky. Riley met up with Heidi and went back to the Poke Center. Time for some rest and relaxation, they'd figure out their plan tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Things That Go Bump in the Night OR The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors**

Something feels different. Heidi was walking down a small path in the woods unsure where she was going. She reached down to her belt, but only Naga's ball was on her belt. She released the small seahorse desperately needing something familiar to calm her nerves. As the Seahorse began to flutter alongside the young trainer, Heidi began to hear a voice she wasn't familiar with.

Heidi searched the area again, completely empty of another living soul. What was going on? "I think its time we talked, and this is the only way I can properly communicate with you currently." Who the hell was that? Heidi was freaking out. "Who are you? Where am I?" Riley looked at her Horsea, vacant eyes stared back at her.

"All of that will be answered, please take a moment and talk with me. I know you've spoken with your Honedge, and he told you something that shouldn't have been shared about you. Heidi, you are an Affinity. Have you ever wondered why people gravitate towards a certain type of Pokemon? I don't mean, hey that's a cute Pokemon, I'll catch it. I mean truly pulled towards a Pokemon." The possessed Horsea continued.

"Every trainer has a certain affinity for Pokemon. Some stick to psychics, other to ghosts, fire type trainers are everywhere, as are water. Have you ever wondered why this happens? Clearly a team comprised of the same type is a competitive disadvantage, why would they do this?" She hadn't put any real thought into it, but it was a good question.

"Most trainers begin their journey by being confronted with a choice. Who will they choose for your starter? The choice typically says a lot about a trainer, but it isn't the only thing. You weren't given that option, your Mareep was a gift, yes? Your Honedge was an accident, a moment of fear captured your most trusted defender. You happened upon a Shroomish in distress, captured a small Horsea not native to the area, and just so happened upon an incredibly strong Starmie in a cave. Do you think this is random?"

"Every trainer has a type they mesh best with, though there are a select few that have a different type of affinity. You have what we like to call the Alpha affinity. You aren't drawn to a specific type, you are drawn to a very specific trait in Pokemon. We Pokemon call it the Alpha gene. Certain Pokemon have potential beyond their specific breeds normal capabilities."

"The Alpha gene is past along genetically in Pokemon, just as it is in humans. Your companion Riley has an Affinity as well, although hers is a bit more difficult to explain. The reason I'm telling you this is there is going to be some big changes in the world, and I'd wager you'll be involved in some form. You have a kind heart and trust in Pokemon and people. We will be depending on you to look out for Pokemon as things change."

"Lastly, and this is probably the most important portion to you moving forward. Affinity's may garner certain traits from their preferred Pokemon/element. You've heard of the people who can perform telepathy, correct? People training fire Pokemon that can resist high temperatures? You too will develop an affinity, although its quite difficult to guess what an Alpha's will be. Just know, you may see more substantial changes, depending on how your bond grows."

"I'm sure you have many questions, unfortunately I do not have time to get into the finer details. Think on what I've said, work hard to improve yourself and your team. You will need to not only be powerful, but able to put others before yourself. Soon, an event will happen that will split you from your friend, and it is unknown when you'll be reunited. Cherish the time you two have together, you can learn a lot from each other. I must go now, we will be speaking again soon."

The Horsea's eyes flashed, and Heidi awoke in a cold sweat in her Poke Center bed. She frantically searched the room for whatever was infiltrating her dreams, but the only creature "awake" was Crixus, and he was deep in meditation. The rest of the evening was a lost cause trying to sleep, so Heidi did the only thing she could. She searched the internet for clues referencing Affinity.

As sunlight finally broke the pitch black sky, Riley began to stir. As the girls slowly got ready for their day, and trip back to the mainland, Heidi solicited some advice. "Riley, I know you are planning on having Crixus train Pokemon for you, and I wouldn't dare impose on that partnership. I've got a few Pokemon that I would rather sell or trade and was considering pursuing a similar path."

"I know a Gallade, especially one of Crixus' caliber will be impossible to find, but I have a feeling there will be things in the future we'll need to be prepared for. Since I won't be pursuing badges or the League Challenge, I think I'm going to take a slower approach to traveling. I'll still hit all the major towns, and tag along with you for as long as I can, but I think I may have a different path."

Heidi was clearly taking the dream to heart, and after some self reflection, came to the decision she'd need to learn to think for herself. To Heidi's surprise, Riley just smiled. "Of course I think that's a good idea. If I was you, I'd find a psychic or fighting type you can truly trust and bond with. Maybe call around to breeders and find an offspring of a Pokemon of higher stock. From there, train it the way you'd like all Pokemon to be trained, and set it to its purpose."

"As far as us splitting up, I knew it'd happen at some point. And I'm guessing you are planning on parting ways sooner than later, but with the time we have together, I think we should take a boat to Slateport, and head out into the wilderness for a while. We'll be away from any potential problems and distractions where we can just spend some time together and train our teams." Riley was surprisingly understanding, even offering to slow herself down to ensure they got to hang out a bit longer.

"We interrupt our normal broadcasting for this special news alert. We are receiving reports that Pokemon not native to Hoenn are being found in the wild around the region. The following footage was captured by a trainer outside of Slateport late last night. Please be advised, the following content is graphic, viewer discretion is advised."

The girls watched in growing horror as a Wartortle wildly attacked a trainer and his team. The man tried to subdue the wild water type native of Kanto, but he was unable to. As the Wartortle unleashed a strong blast of water towards the trainer, the screen went black. The man began to scream, and then the feed ended. "The man was found deceased at the scene, the video was recovered from his Pokedex and relayed to us. Again, reports of Pokemon..."

"This is how it starts.." Heidi mindlessly commented, not realizing she'd even spoke out loud.

"How what starts? Is there something you know that I don't? Did you talk to Nick or my dad?" Riley wanted answers, the wild Pokemon attack took place exactly where they'd just discussed going.

"I don't know how much I can share with you, but last night I had a 'dream' of sorts. I think a psychic or ghost infiltrated my dream to communicate with me. He told me some things about myself nobody else knew. That I can't share with you, at least not yet. What I can tell you is I was warned that there would soon come a point where people like us would need to fight for the good in this world."

"What does that even mean? What Pokemon told you this?" Riley wasn't satisfied with what she'd been told, and needed answers. "Honestly, I don't know what it means yet, and I have no idea what it was communicating with me. What currently concerns me is the seemingly random appearance of Pokemon from my home country all the way across the world, and showing up where we are headed to next. I was warned we would be a part of something bigger, but whoever it was made it sound like that was further in the future." Heidi didn't like the way this all sat with her, but there was nothing she could currently do about it.

"Well I still think Slateport is our best destination. There's a coordinator hall for you to check out and lots of wild Pokemon for us to go after. Before we go, I think you should probably sell/trade those Pokemon from the cave and meet me back here when you are ready to head out." Riley had already finished up everything for her to do in Dewford, she was going back to sleep for a bit.

Heidi made her way to the Trader's Guild and quickly posted her Starmie and two Makuhita for sale. She didn't know what she was going to do with the Aron or Sableye yet, but she just couldn't part with them for some reason. After she finished that up, she asked the woman working the counter a question that would change her life.

"If I wanted to acquire a battle hardened and experienced Pokemon, but had no intention of using it for battle, how would I do that?" She really didn't expect a good answer, but she figured it was worth a shot.

"Oh that's easy Hun, contact the League HQ. Pokemon that have had their trainer's die, have been turned over for league use or are grievously injured but not killed are held there until they can either find a new job for them or are deemed safe enough to release. They adopt out Pokemon to people that are looking to give Pokemon a second chance." The woman at the Trader's Guild really did know her stuff, that was for sure.

Heidi quickly thanked the woman for her time, and slowly walked back to the Poke Center. As she made it to the lobby, she pulled out her Pokedex and made the fated call. "So here's what I'm really looking for. A psychic or fighting type that for whatever reason can no longer battle. I am looking for a companion to travel and bond with, but I don't want to use it for fighting purposes. The path of a trainer is lonely, and having an experienced Pokemon to help me out would be great." Heidi continued on the call for another twenty minutes before finally hanging up.

"Well are you ready to go Riley? I put my Pokemon up for sale, and have the beginnings of a plan for moving forward. I think it is time we hit open seas and relax for a couple days until we hit Slateport. Who knows when the next time we'll be able to relax will be." With that, she grabbed her bag and turned back to the door, Riley following closely behind.

The next two days consisted of nothing but sunbathing and sleeping, a lot. As crazy as their trip to Dewford had been, the trip to Slateport was quite the opposite. No wild Pokemon attacks, no rough seas, not even a rain cloud. It was two days of pure bliss for the girls that reminded them what being a "normal" sixteen year old was really like.

As the girls departed from their private ocean getaway, one thing became apparently clear. The wild Pokemon reports had scared away a lot of the civilians that would typically frequent the beach, and they'd been replaced by overzealous Pokemon trainers. The girls had to literally battle their way from the docks to the path that led to town. A fifteen minute walk took them almost four hours.

As the girls entered Slateport, they quickly got directions to the Poke Center and headed there straight away. They were tired, their team was tired, and it was time to do something other than battle nonstop. As the girls checked their teams in with Nurse Joy, a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were coming! I have an exhibition in an hour, please be my guests and watch me work!" Aunt Liz bounced her way to the young trainers, ready to overwhelm them with affection. "I'm having a challenge of sorts at the stadium, new coordinators are going to be having a tournament, and the winner gets an exhibition battle with me. If they happen to beat me, they'll receive the Slateport Ribbon and a special prize!" Liz was so excited, she hadn't even let the girls talk yet.

"How would I sign up if I was interested in trying? I've never tried before, but I've been giving it some thought, and I think Coordinating may be my true calling, battling gyms certainly is not." Heidi recounted the brutal battle to earn her first badge.

"I'll make sure you are on the list, we are only allowing 4 trainers total today, we aren't sure what kind of applicants or participation to expect. The only rule you should prepare for is that whatever Pokemon you use must be in its first evolutionary stage. This won't be a classic "beauty' contest, but one more designed for creativity. I've got to get going, but I'll get you on the list and see you in an hour!" Liz hugged the girls one last time before hastily retreating back to the stadium.

"Well there goes relaxing for the day." Riley was mostly being sarcastic, but a nap didn't sound terrible.

"I'm going to head out for a half hour or so, and talk with my team. I need to see who is up for the challenge, and I'll meet you at the stadium in an hour." Before Riley had a chance to respond, Heidi was requesting her balls back from Nurse Joy and on her way out the door.

Riley took her hour of peace and quiet to head to the computer bank. She'd received a message that her Golbat had been sold while she was on the boat, so now she was going to do some browsing with Crixus to identify what potential teammates they could gain.

Pages and pages of Pokemon listed for sale or trade on the international page. Riley had an idea for a Pokemon she'd like to have trained by Crixus, but she wasn't sure how to get one or how much it'd cost. She quickly typed the Pokemon into the search tab and waited for it to load.

Three listings were currently active, and Riley read through each one. Barro – 1 month old – male – tackle, growl, shadow ball – 3,000. Ryu – 9 months old – male – tackle, growl - 8,000. Alala – 3 months old – female – tackle, growl, shadow ball – 4,500. Riley stared at the list for five minutes, running the math in her head. Finally, she made her choice.

After clicking through the pertinent screens, she scanned her Pokedex to complete the transaction. Her Pokedex flashed, her newest friend was at the desk waiting for her. "Here you go Hun, its perfectly healthy and ready to go." Nurse Joy was just so pleasant, how does an entire lineage of women look so similar and act so friendly all the time?

Riley collected the ball, along with what remained of her team. Cole hadn't appeared yet, but she knew it'd be soon. Riley took Crixus and made her way to her room, ready to show him their newest comrade.

Riley knew this Pokemon all to well, she'd fought it's evolved version just a few days ago. Flash.

"Meditite, the fighting and psychic Pokemon. It eats just one berry a day. By enduring hunger, its spirit is tempered and made sharper." What a perfect pupil for her psychic and fighting mentor.

"Hello Alala, my name is Riley and I've chosen you to join our family. We have a unique situation compared to most, to begin with I will not be training you. Crixus here will be doing your initial training and helping you hone your fighting and psychic capabilities. When he deems you ready, you'll be able to join my squad if and when I need you, and the remainder of the time you'll continue to learn from him."

Crixus stared intently at the small blue and white humanoid, pleased with the choice Riley had made. He considered the potential for having another of his type to assist some day, and who knows, maybe even take over when his time had come.

"I hate to rush the introductions, but we must get going as our friend is getting ready to take part in a coordinator competition. The two of you will be seeing a lot of each other, so rest and think on this while you can." She recalled the Meditite and left the Poke Center.

Riley sat in the front row, anxiously waiting the upcoming show. She knew Heidi was clever, and she knew the girl was stubborn as an ox. With an hour of preparation it would be a tough challenge, but if anyone could pull it off, she was confident in her best friend. As her anxiety heightened, the first duo was introduced, and Heidi was not among them.

Riley sat and watched the first match up, impressed with a teenage boy and his Electrike. Unfortunately, the other trainer was way out of her depth. The young boy won handsomely, and returned back stage to await the victor of the second match up

"And now, I present our second match up Our first trainer is a hometown girl, please welcome Mandy of Slateport City!" Liz enthusiastically introduced the girl, hoping the roar of the crowd would help boost the timid girls confidence. "And now, our final contestant, she made a long journey to make it here. From Kanto, please welcome Heidi!" Liz again clapped and tried to pump up the crowd, and Riley erupted from the first row.

"A quick reminder of the rules, there are three rounds and you must use the same Pokemon for all three rounds. The first round is simple, a two move combination that makes us say WOW! The second round you must display something beautiful. The third round is a trainer and Pokemon combo. Both of you must be involved in the display, whether that's a coordinated attack or dance or whatever else you can think of." Liz quickly nodded to both trainers, signaling it was time to begin.

Mandy was first up, and her first showing was OK. She called out her Petilil and issued her commands. Attract and Growth. As the small flower Pokemon began to absorb the light to strengthen itself, it began to glow. As the Petilil was glowing, she used her attract. Visible shimmering hearts radiated from the Pokemon, swirling around before exploding with a glittery powder. The two bowed and moved to their side of the stage.

It was the moment of truth, Heidi slowly took center stage, trying to keep her calm. She smiled and waved to the crowd and released her Pokemon. Riley was shocked as she saw Edward emerge from his ball.

"OK Edward, just like we'd planned. Use Gyro Ball and Swords Dance!" Heidi stood stoic, suddenly calm and as confident as could be. The ethereal sword began with a swords dance, summoning the dancing swords slowly circling the Honedge. As the swords began to pick up speed, Honedge launched into his gyro ball. Rapidly the Honedge began to spin, faster and faster, with the dancing swords slowly rotating around him. With a flash, the swords shot towards the sky and erupted. A purple and silver explosion took place over the crowd. It reminded Riley of fireworks, and much like a firework show, the crowd went nuts.

As Heidi and Edward bowed and made their way back to their side of the stage, Liz made her way to the center. "What a great first round! Both trainers showed some real creativity, I hope round two is just as good! Mandy, I hope your ready to inspire us, we are ready to see something beautiful!"

Petilil sat oddly still, appearing to have frozen up. After a few moments, the crowd began to worry. Hushed murmurs in the crowd began to get louder, and as they grew the Petilil erupted. A huge cloud of spores filled the air, and as they hit their crest, the Petilil used Sunny Day. The light hit the spores perfectly, creating prisms of light that shot all across the room. As Riley looked on, she remembered playing with a kaleidoscope as a kid. It was impressive, and Mandy and Petilil looked quite pleased with themselves.

Heidi applauded her opponent, beauty was definitely achieved. She and her Honedge took the stage, ready to do their best. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and she hoped the crowd held to that belief.

Edward slowly began hovering, straining at the amount of concentration for his combo. Suddenly, the sky began to darken and rain began to fall from the sky. Right as it was about to begin soaking the crowd, he used his metal sound. The sound waves began to ricochet between the drops of water, seemingly levitating them above the crowd. As the sound began to quiet, the initially screechy sound began to take a gentler tone. Seconds later, the stadium was filled with a sound similar to a bamboo wind chime. Soothing tones filled the air, and with a second metal sound the rain drops exploded into a mist before dissipating over the crowd.

Heidi and Edward again bowed to the spectators and made their way back to the side of the stage. "That was fantastic! I would have never thought to use water to make a sound so beautiful! And those light prisms were just gorgeous! We really have a good match on our hands!" Liz smiled and played to the crowd, the cheering and applause drowning out the final words of her speech.

Mandy made her way back to the stage, it was the final test for each of the girls. Petilil summoned a green orb of energy and passed it slowly to her trainer. Mandy began slowly dancing, literally dancing, around the green ball. All of the dances Riley had attended in her life hadn't had anything like this. She couldn't tell if it was cool or awkward, but it definitely involved both of them. Petilil made her way to her trainer, shot the energy ball upwards and let it explode. A green dust coated the stage and the challengers. Mandy grimaced, clearly unhappy with how that had turned out.

Heidi was up, and she was confident if their combo worked, this was over. Edward moved to the far edge of the stage as Heidi patiently stood at the center. Heidi requested the lights to be dimmed, casting shadows across the stage.

Edward began firing shadow balls at his trainer, in total 7 made their way towards Heidi. As they came within three meters, Edwards used his shadow sneak to Heidi's side. She grasped her Honedge by the hilt and began hitting them out over the crowd. As she hit the last orb, Edward launched a fully charged orb at the seven smaller. As it absorbed the smaller orbs, it erupted over the crowd, again showering them with a purple and black glitter. Heidi was beaming with pride, it had worked perfectly. She and Edward turned towards the crowd and made their final bow.

"What a performance! These two ladies definitely have a future in Coordinating! With zero experience these ladies pulled out some high level combinations. After conversing with the judges, they've decided on a victor. Heidi, you will be advancing to the final round. Congratulations!" Liz couldn't have been more proud. That was an impressive showing for an amateur, it would have won her a ribbon in most of the smaller competitions, that she was sure of.

"The final round is not quite as easy, each trainer and their Pokemon will have one minute to wow the crowd, whoever gets the most applause wins!" The idea was simple, but the execution was anything but. Liz knew this would be a difficult challenge, she just hoped Heidi was up for the task.

"The judges have decided that Coordinator Ryan will go first. Ryan, please take your position. When the lights dim, the clock will begin." Liz exited the stage and Heidi found her familiar place at the side, with the best seat in the house.

Ryan and his Electrike began with a barrage of thundershocks, lighting the sky before they arced and struck the Electrike. He absorbed them, essentially recycling his energy as he went along. The crowd was loud, they were loving this powerful and clever display. After twenty seconds of nonstop lightning strikes, the crowd began to die down. The boy had over played his brilliant trick and needed to audible to another display.

Electrike cast a thunderwave that spanned the width of the stage. He held it for a few seconds before recalling it into a tight curtain encompassing the small electric type. Another twenty seconds, the crowd was applauding, but not as loudly as expected.

Electrike readied himself for the grand finale. Electrike summoned a double team. Now on stage there stood 8 Electrikes, all standing perfectly still. With a flash, each were surrounded by a cloak of electricity, as the clock ticked down to zero, they released their discharge and let loose a blinding light. Ryan and Electrike took a final bow to the applause of the crowd.

Heidi was nervous, a minute was a long time, and she hadn't prepared for this. Time to wing it the best way she knew how, blindly. She and Edward had a strong bond, and with the literal bond they'd forged, they were able to communicate mentally. This could work...

Riley removed the scarf from her neck and fashioned a blindfold around her eyes. As the lights began to dim down, Edward let her know it was time to let it rip. Heidi stood at center stage, Edward again to the far left. As the clock began, Edward summoned a strong reflect between the two.

Heidi internally issued the shadow sneak, and instantly the ghost was again in her hands. She ran towards the reflective screen with Edward's guidance, and as they approached she ordered a brick break, with her still holding the hilt of the sword. With a massive crash, the screen shattered drawing a raucous applause from the crowd. Fifteen seconds off the clock.

Heidi turned back towards center stage and issued a shadow ball. The Honedge fired a large shadowy orb slowly towards the front of the stage. Heidi again ran towards the target, this time issuing the ghost to use his sole dark type attack, pursuit. The two shot through the center of the orb, cutting it in two before it evaporated into the air. Thirty five seconds remained and the crowd hadn't stopped their loud display of approval.

Heidi again silently ordered the barrage of seven shadow balls. Edward shot the seven slow orbs slowly towards the middle of the stage, expertly commanding them into a revolving circle. Heidi threw her Honedge into the air above them and issued the Aerial Ace. With lightning quick slashes, visible blades of wind struck the orbs, removing them from sight. Fifteen seconds left.

Heidi and Edwards prepared for their final set. Heidi ordered the use of swords dance, and as Edward and Heidi were circled by the swords, she issued it again. There were now twenty swords all rotating around the duo. Heidi took a deep breath, this was the moment of truth. She gave Edward the signal, and the two disappeared as the clock expired. As the stage lights concentrated on the dancing swords, nobody could find the trainer and her Honedge.

After a few seconds, Heidi and Edward came into view. In the far back of the arena, standing on the edge of the opera box. With a flourish of the hand, the two again disappeared, reappearing back in the center of the swords. Shadow Sneak worked, even with Heidi holding onto Edward, it worked.

The crowd had lost its collective mind at this point. A deafening cacophony of hooting and hollering filled the air. "I don't mean to come off as insensitive, but I think we clearly have a winner here!" Liz took Heidi's hand, lifting it in the air. "Please help me congratulate our winner, Heidi of Kanto!"

As the applause slowly died down after many minutes, Liz again took to the microphone. "And now I must apologize to all of you. I promised an exhibition with the winner, and I will uphold that promise. Sadly, it will not be today. I've been notified I'm needed in Ever Grande immediately. As such, its only fair that Heidi receive the Slateport Ribbon and the special prize. Heidi, please collect your prize."

Heidi made her way to center stage, first receiving her first coordinator ribbon. As she tucked the ribbon into her Pokedex case, Liz presented her with a pokeball. "This is the special prize. I advise you not release its occupant here, I think it best you meet this special Pokemon in private." Liz took Heidi's hand one last time, raising it to the air and drawing another eruption from the crowd.

As the crowd slowly dispersed from the stadium, Riley made her way to the stage to see her Aunt and Cousin. As she made it onto the stage, she rushed her triumphant friend, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry we are unable to have our exhibition today, but I got a message from Nick, and I'm needed in Evergrande. Let me know when you make your next Coordinator Event, and I'll be sure to pay back my debt. In the mean time, keep practicing. I haven't seen someone with your talent since I was your age. You truly have a gift Heidi, and I'm looking forward to seeing you grow. I hate to cut our reunion short, but I have to leave now. I'll text you guys later." Liz gave the girls one last wave, and then she was gone.

"I can't believe it Heidi, that was incredible! I've never seen someone actually able to hold a Honedge before, I thought grabbing them would burn you, right?" Riley knew that was the case, she'd heard of trainers that had Honedge for years that would be committed to the hospital with severe burns after making contact.

"I guess Edward and I have a special bond. Either way, I'm just glad that shadow sneak trick worked, I was terrified I'd be lost in some shadow realm with demons and ghosts for the rest of time!" Heidi was only half joking, she didn't have time to test the move prior to the competition, it was a huge gamble.

"What do you think my dad and Nick are up to? I hope they are both OK." Riley didn't mean to switch to a more serious subject, but she needed to know.

"Let's grab some food and head back to the Poke Center for the evening, we can keep the news on and wait for a call or text, and see what happens." Heidi was sure everyone was OK, but she knew deep down something important was beginning to take shape. She had no idea how right she was, but the first real transference of power had just begun.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Whispers in the Dark OR The Dark Side of the Moon**

"My girl, I think it is time I tell you a little more about things to come. There is legend of a Pokemon with incredible powers, able to come and go as it pleases between time and space. It has taken the balance of life as its true purpose. When things seem out of balance, it'll use its power to tip the scales. Unfortunately, it doesn't always clearly think through its actions. As you have noticed, wild Pokemon from across the world are beginning to appear." The mysterious voice was once again overtaking Heidi's dreams.

"The scales have tipped too far in the human races favor, so it decided it was time to fix the balance. Tomorrow will be the beginning of your quest. When you awake, you will depart to the east. I will not give you the exact location, you'll know when you get there. The path will be long and dangerous, you will prevail. Soon you will meet a Pokemon that will help you on your path. If you try to ignore fate, a stronger nudge may be sent in your direction. Please do not tempt fate." The disembodied voice finally concluded its long monologue, but didn't immediately depart.

"How will I know I'm heading in the right direction? And why can't Riley join me? Surely having another trainer along would speed up the process, right?" Heidi paled at the thought of undertaking a mysterious quest from an unknown being alone.

"Riley has her own part to play in this story. She has been watched closely by both sides of the conflict for many years, bringing her along would only bring unwanted attention to you as well. Along your journey, you'll need to trust your instincts, they've treated you well so far. Your new friend I mentioned knows his role in this, and will be sure you arrive when and where you need to be."

"OK, one last question then. If you answer me truthfully, I will not resist my fate. Who are you?" Heidi needed to know who was pulling the strings, how did she know she wasn't being led down a terrible path?

"You will know my identity soon enough, for now, you may call me Polly. I am no legendary Pokemon, and I assure you we will meet when the time is right. Until that time I will continue to inhabit your dreams, helping you as I can."

As "Polly" faded from her mind, Heidi awoke. This time, instead of feeling dread and uncertainty, she felt a resolve and confidence she didn't know she had. She peaked at the clock, 5:15. It was too early to wake Riley yet, but she could definitely run down to grab breakfast and begin her preparations.

Heidi quietly made her way down the stairs and past the front desk. As she smiled to Nurse Joy, the friendly caretaker called her name. "Heidi – we received a message from the Pokemon League for you."

Heidi grabbed the envelope and thanked the nurse, tucking it in her pocket and heading to the cafeteria. As she sat down to eat her eggs and bacon, she opened the letter.

"Greetings Heidi. We have reviewed your application to acquire a League Pokemon. We appreciated your desire to be safe on your journey, and the reassurance you would not be using this Pokemon to battle. After reviewing with Tate & Liza, we've found it appropriate to assign this Pokemon to your care. As such, you will be responsible for its well being. It had been assigned to your league profile along with your Pokedex. Seeing as it won't be fighting, its been given a special classification as 'guide' which allows you to carry your team of six along with this Pokemon. It may also remain outside of its ball bypassing any threat level warnings. Please take care of this wonderful Pokemon, he'll tell you most of his story eventually, but he has saved Mossdeep City on more than one occasion."

Respectfully,

Steven Stone – League Champion

Heidi grinned as she read who issued the Pokemon. The League Champion – and inside member of their secret band of rebels. She quickly dispatched her tray and dishes to the counter and made her way to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy stood smiling, holding a beautiful black, yellow, white and orange Luxury Ball. She knew it was for her, but she didn't know what was inside. "I believe this is for you Hun. They told me to wait until you'd read the letter, Champion himself sent you a Pokemon... you must be something special!" Nurse Joy gave the girl a wink, handing her the sphere.

Heidi quickly ran outside and around back. Without a moments hesitation, she released her Guardian. "Claydol the ground and psychic type. An ancient clay figurine that came to life as a Pokemon from exposure to a mysterious light."

She couldn't believe it. There was one place in Hoenn a Baltoy could be caught, and how to evolve the elusive Pokemon was a secret shared by the few who have succeeded in doing so. Evolved as a Claydol, she now had one of the most powerful psychics in existence at her side. As she prepared to greet the psychic, a tingle set in her mind.

"Hello young one, I am Cayce. You may address me as you see fit, I am able to read minds of any in my proximity. I can serve as translator, teleport and conversationalist if you see fit, but I no longer wish to battle. Your Champion tells me you are seeking a guardian, not for battle, but for shepherding through life's trials. I eagerly signed up for the duty, I've taken too much part in battle." His head began to rotate slowly, but it seemed as though he never took his eyes of the young girl.

"First thing first, I believe you have a second companion with you yet escaping your identification. Shall you release it and enjoy the surprise, or would you like me to tell you? This Pokemon is rare, but will need immediate attention, its quite 'unstable'..." Heidi tried to determine the cryptic message, but decided she'd hold off for now.

"I will wait a little longer before releasing it. It was a gift from the top Coordinator in Hoenn. I'm going to begin a journey and am unsure if I am prepared to train a baby Pokemon if that's what was given." She knew it was unwise to battle with an infant on the road, it needed weeks of bonding and friendship before it would be strong enough to handle the rigors of battle.

"That is no infant, it is a strong and able Pokemon. I suggest releasing it now, just be sure it remains at a distance from your backpack." Cayce again with the shadowy dialogue.

Heidi decided trust was important, and drew the pokeball from her belt. She pointed, and with a slight pause, released her gift. "Eevee, the Aeon Pokemon. Eevee are able to evolve into many of the known elements. Trainers Tip : Keep away from evolutionary stones until you've decided you know which Eevolution you'd like!"

Wow, she truly was blessed by fate. Eevee were one of the rarest Pokemon alive. Their unstable DNA made them susceptible to any strong influence of elements, and if exposed to them the DNA shifted to match the source. She knew instantly what she'd like this Eevee to evolve into, but it would take time.

Heidi bent down to the adorable kit Pokemon's level. "Hello sweet thing, my name is Heidi. You've been entrusted to me by Liz, she believes that you and I can do great things together. As such, I'll need a name to call you by. I really like Oberon, I think it suits my handsome little fellow quite well." The Eevee quickly ran to the lap of the girl, curling up on her lap and nuzzling for affection.

Heidi sat with her new companions for an hour, reflecting on how truly lucky she was. As the sun began to break the horizon, she decided it was time to face the inevitable. She returned her Eevee and Claydol to their balls and made her way back to the room.

Riley had just finished showering and getting dressed, the timing was perfect. "I think its time for me to head out. I know we'd talked about camping out together and training for a while, but something inside is telling me I need to head off on my own." She had been dreading this moment, she idolized her slightly older cousin and loved her company. Now she was somewhat voluntarily casting her aside for an unknown purpose.

"I think that is a wise decision, Crixus and I had been talking about that this morning actually. My team and I are going to head north of town and camp in the wilds. If there really are rare and strong Pokemon appearing, Hoenn will need help keeping them at bay. If I'm lucky, I may even be able to add some to my team. We are going to head to the mart and refill on supplies. No reason for us to drag this out, I love you Heidi, you are my family. If you need anything just send me a message and Crixus will bring us together." Riley hated goodbyes, but dragging them out made the feelings that much stronger.

The two girls hugged in the middle of their room, grabbed their things and left. As they recovered their teams from Nurse Joy, Heidi bid her farewell and left the Poke Center. Riley watched her friend leave and made her way to grab a quick breakfast. The next couple of weeks would be difficult, best to grab one last decent meal.

Riley checked her belt, 6 pokeballs. Kek, Joy, Asher, Crash, Cole, True. She needed to find a way to carry at least one more, as Alala would need to begin her training with Crixus as well. That's when she had the best idea she'd ever conceived.

"Nurse Joy, can you scan this Pokedex for me please?" Riley handed the damaged Pokedex she'd found at the abandoned campsite to the nurse. "I found this in my travels, and wanted to return it to its trainer."

"There is no data on this Pokedex. It appears to have had its memory card removed. They are $20 at the Poke Mart, then you'll just need the league to update it. This appears to have been used, do you mind if I ask how you came across it?" Nurse Joy was always on her game, and knew there was no reason for a trainer to have a second Pokedex.

Riley explained most of what she'd seen, minus the brutally murdered Vulpix. Nurse Joy seemed to buy the story, and helped point her in the right direction for the memory card. As Riley departed the Poke Center, she pulled out her Pokedex. "Need a favor, call me."

"That'll be $20, thank you and have a great day." The young man behind the counter rung up the transaction and handed her the card.

Riley sat at the nearby park, waiting for her phone call. After twenty minutes of waiting, an unknown number flashed on the screen. "Hello Riley, your Dad is unavailable right now, so I figured I'd see if I can help. This is Steven Stone." The Champion. Riley tried not to freak out.

"I've got a crazy idea, and I need a Pokedex issued a trainer ID if possible. I know Nick used to be able to do so, he registered me before I'd even filed the league paperwork..." Riley wasn't sure how willing Steven was to actually assist with their less than legal actions.

"Message me the serial number and make sure it has an internet connection, I'll get that squared away for you in a flash! While you do that, where are you right now? I would like to stop by and see you quickly before I'm unavailable for the foreseeable future."

"I'm in Slateport right now, sitting at the park. I just messaged the serial number and I'm on the wifi of the coffee shop across the street."

"Excellent, I'll meet you on the second floor of the coffee shop in five minutes, see you soon!" The Champion quickly ended the phone call.

"Hello, I'm Dexter your Artificial Intelligence and Pokedex." Riley saw the secondary Pokedex power itself on, and quickly called for Crixus. "This is yours, sit through the tutorial, enter any information. IF you have questions, ask me. Steven Stone is creating a league ID for you so you can carry Pokemon along with you, making our lives much easier. You'll need to keep it with you at all times. Now go." Riley sent the Gallade to learn more of his new freedom as she made her way to the coffee shop.

After ordering a small coffee and some cookies, she made her way to the second floor. As she finished walking up the steps, she saw the man she was waiting for.

"Hello Riley, I believe you know who I am?" The Champion had a smug way about him. Maybe that was a prerequisite for the job.. "I know you, your Dad and Uncle have had conversations about the state of Hoenn currently. And we both know that Nick isn't really dead. I wanted to meet you face to face so I could assure you that you have a friend in the League if things get rough for you. God forbid anything were to happen, I can be there for you in an instant. That's actually the precise reason I'm here."

"I know you've got Nick's Gallade, but he is not yours. Technically he is your mother's now. Scanning through your League Profile, I noticed you recently bought a Meditite, are you planning to use it as your primary psychic? I must warn you, it doesn't have the best of fighting or psychic capabilities, you may desire something with a little more 'oomph' in that department." The Champion smiled, and handed a Pokeball to the young girl.

Riley smiled, Steven was world renown for his breeding and raising of Beldum. Having a Beldum on her team would be a huge boon. Riley pointed the pokeball to the clearing under the window and excitedly released her new friend.

"Oh... I sort of thought it'd be a Beldum seeing as you raise them and all." Riley tried her best to hide her disappointment, but she was not doing a good job.

"I can sense your displeasure, but I can assure you this is a top flight Pokemon. I raised his parents and bred him myself. How about you give him a quick scan, and see if there's anything that stands out to you." The Champion smiled, every time he gave a Pokemon to someone they assumed it'd be a Beldum. Metagross are essentially legendaries, why would he hand out weapons of mass destruction to anyone that asked? She needed to earn one.

"Exeggcute, the grass and psychic Pokemon. Using telepathy to communicate, they always form a cluster of six. This Pokemon is three years old, its move set includes Psychic, Hypnosis, Mega Drain, Shadow Ball, Psybeam, Solar Beam and Dream Eater." The Pokedex continued to list off moves, but Riley couldn't keep up with the ridiculous list.

"Clearly he's been well trained, he knows every possible move an Exeggcute can learn whether by TM or breeding. I've put years into training he and his sister. He's a bit further along, and seeing as I have Metagross, I'm not in an immediate need. One last thing, this Exeggcute has bonded with my Metagross, it can communicate from anywhere, at any time. If you are ever in danger, he can call to us at any time." The Champion stood as smug as ever, he knew this was no ordinary gift.

"Wow. Three years and he learned all of this? How's that possible? Everything I've heard about them is they are slow to learn and stubborn. How does it know all of these advanced psychic attacks if it has such a weak psychic disposition until it evolves?" Riley couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Here's the thing about Pokemon that you should already know, but I'll tell you anyway. The Pokedex is the aggregate of thousands of data points. As people upload their info, it goes into a pool that the Pokedex averages out. If people catch a wild Exeggcute, and it is young, it will be weak. Hence the Pokedex stating the weak psychic capabilities."

"This Pokemon has been properly trained, is bred from a world class set of parents and been given free reign to better itself. I don't say this lightly, his father is my second strongest psychic. My Metagross is clearly first, but the Exeggutor is stronger than even the league Alakazam's used for tracking and interrogation." Steven was not bluffing, he'd seen what the goofy psychic tree was capable of, and it was brutally efficient.

"I apologize for my shallow opinion of this gift. Thank you Steven, I'll raise him to the best of my ability, I assure you I'll give him everything I've got." Riley hugged the Champion as she stared at the goofy eggs on the ground.

"There's one last thing. The widely known way to evolve an Exeggcute is to expose it to a leaf stone. You are free to do so, but may I suggest an alternate option? When a psychic type is powerful enough to overtake another psychics mind, it enacts a sort of reaction, and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with the results. I'll leave the decision to you, both are viable ways to improve your new friend."

"Oh, his name is Taro, he has an inherit ability to seamlessly connect multiple minds together, making a group conversation between you and your team much easier. You never know when that'll come in handy, I've used it to break up smuggling rings in silence more times than I can count." The Champion flashed his signature smile and excused himself from the table.

As Riley endlessly thanked the man, he slowly made his exit. Riley stared at Taro, trying to get a read on the goofy cluster of eggs rolling around in front of her. "We've been instructed to obey your commands, and treat you as our own mother. We would like you to know, until Steven decided to entrust us to you, he'd been contemplating evolving us. We believe we are ready, and look forward to proving it to you when possible." 'Taro' rolled together to its familiar cluster and came to a stop.

Riley decided to keep the Exeggcute out with her as she made her way to the park. She found Crixus, who appeared to have mastered his Pokedex. She grabbed the Gallade and made their way back to the Poke Center. Now that he had his Pokedex, she needed to trade his "team" to him.

"Trade complete" Riley stared at the screen, somehow this had all worked out. Crixus gathered True that Charmander and Alala, his Meditite. As he began to get up from his seat, another trade went through.

"You promised you'd take this one and train him for me. There's no escaping it. I have not released it from its ball since capture, you will be free to name it as you please. He is yours until I need him. He's naturally effective against you, and I know that makes you uncomfortable, but I've got a good feeling about him." Riley handed Crixus the Pokeball.

"You went to the cave and survived the Steelix situation for this Pokemon, and you are handing it over to me, I trust your judgment even if I don't understand it." Crixus looked at his Pokedex. "Mawile, the steel and fairy type. A cunning and terrifying Pokemon, its cuteness makes opponents let down their guard, and then it swallows them whole with its big jaws."

Riley prepared the last piece of their objective before they were to depart. "I've transferred 4,000 to your account. Buy any supplies and tools you think you'll need. For the next week, you'll be on your own in the wild, as will I. I'll message you when I'm ready to make my way further north, and we can make a plan from there. Take these pokeballs, and have a good time Crixus. I'm happy to provide you with this freedom, live your life to its fullest. I'll see you soon." Riley quickly made her way out of the Poke Center. Twenty Four hours ago she, Heidi and Crixus were a team. Now it was her and her alone.

Riley looked at her team, sprawled out on the hillside enjoying the sun. They'd slowly made their way north on Route 110, infrequently battling their way to the vast woods covering the western side of the path and past it until they'd reached her desired space. A series of rolling hills with a river weaving its way through them and the thick woods close by. An ideal spot to camp and train, which they'd be doing in full force for the next week.

As Riley set up camp, her team got back into their routine. Asher laid about lazily in the sun, Kek dug his border trench, Joy slowly waddled around behind Riley, Crash took the charge of knocking over trees for fire wood, and Taro sat idly besides the newly erected tent.

"OK Taro, let's give this a try." Riley was nervously excited. She'd never been able to communicate with her team all at once before. If this worked, they just created their own party line to talk whenever they'd like. "I've been able to link with everyone, minus the crocodile. I can not yet force my connection onto him, but soon..."

"Team, please come sit around the fire" Riley thought her command, and her team quickly gathered. Kek looked on blankly and followed the crowd. "To start with, I only want us to use Taro in an emergency. If Taro is out of his ball, he and I are linked. If you are out of your ball, you are essentially added to our link allowing us to communicate. Kek, until you decide to allow Taro to enter your mind, you'll be out of luck."

"The remainder of the time, I'll be talking as I normally would. If any of you have objections or issues, you and Taro can communicate and he'll relay any pertinent info to me. I want to keep my mind as clear as possible, I'm not nearly good enough in battle to be able to handle the distractions. For the rest of the night, get your rest. Taro and Kek will be on guard duty, tomorrow we train." She finished up her dinner and made her way to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Kek, sand tomb now!" Riley stared down her opponent, a newly evolved Mightyena that got a little to close to their camp. Kek quickly summoned his signature sandy coffin on the wolf Pokemon, rendering it unable to continue battling.

Riley was impressed with Kek, one attack and he defeated an evolved Pokemon. As she looked on as Kek chased off the beaten wolf, he began to glow. Riley's adrenaline sky rocketed, she knew Kek was getting close as his legs began to get awkwardly long.

The Sandile began to elongate, snapping its jaws and growling as he struggled through this physiological change. With a loud roar, the energy burst from the croc. Where the small crocodile once stood, now a bi-pedal crocodile five times its size had replaced it. Kek had evolved into Krokorok, easily doubling his raw power and opening up quite a bit of mobility.

Riley cautiously approached her friend, ready to congratulate him but wary of the rage Pokemon sometimes had after evolving. Her fears were soon put to rest as Kek awkwardly ran towards Riley. The goofy crocodile tripped multiple times on his way to his trainer, nevertheless determined to celebrate with his friend.

The remainder of that day was spent training, most of the team on technique. Kek worked on walking and running. He knew how to use his attacks, and his mind for strategy was sharp. His walking skills were currently at the level of a drunk toddler. He proved a quick study, as by dinner time he'd proficiently mastered his ability to run.

That evening, and the day that followed were quite similar. On the fourth day of their excursion, things changed.

"I sense something different approaching, be on your ready." Taro was frantically scanning the area, trying to identify the unknown presence. He could sense it, but he couldn't find it no matter how hard he concentrated.

"Cole!" Riley quickly broke her concentration from instructing the training and ran towards the small candle. "Thank Arceus you are back! They said it'd only be a few days before you returned, it took you much longer!" Riley was happy to see her little ghost. Her team was now once again complete.

"Taro, this is Cole. He's my Litwick and a very important part of our team. Please communicate directly with Cole, introduce yourself and give him a rundown of what has happened these past few days." Riley smiled as the little ghost flicked around the camp, playfully tormenting his teammates.

Hours later, as the team was again running drills, Taro spoke to Riley. "The ghost is not everything it appears. It has a dark side to his psyche, I suggest treading carefully around him. There's something that has warped his view on humans, he has thoughts of murder and revenge on his mind."

"He has not told me the whole story, but when we first met, we found the severely desecrated body of a Vulpix. My guess is either a trainer went bad and murdered his Pokemon, or the Vulpix was set on by a poacher and didn't survive. Either way, I'm aware of his quest for revenge, and I hope to help him claim it." Riley didn't know the whole story, or if Cole could even remember all the details of his previous life. She did know that Cole was damaged, and she would help fix him if she could.

As the team took their afternoon break by the river, Riley broached her hopes for the remainder of their stay in the wilderness. "I've been giving this a lot of thought. Taro is by far the best at training and strategy out of any of us. He's been on missions for the league, and he's battled incredibly strong foes in the field. We should be prepared for any situation, and currently we are not." Riley knew the ominous way her Dad and Nick spoke meant she wouldn't be having simple trainer battles forever.

"So I think we should split into groups. We need to be able to split up if necessary and competently and safely take care of our selves. I'm going to make three groups, and we are going to split in different directions in search of a new Pokemon to capture. Crash and Asher will be a fire team, Joy and Kek another, and Taro, Cole and I will be the last group."

"We will all be 'linked' with Taro, so we can easily communicate if danger arises or a suitable target is found. If you come across something that may be too strong to defeat on your own, don't pursue the Pokemon, call for us and we can battle as a team." Riley finished with her commands and the teams split up.

They'd be meeting back at the camp at sundown, which gave them about four hours to complete their mission. Riley's group made their way southwest into the thickest part of the woods. They walked for over an hour and didn't see a single Pokemon.

Riley began to grow suspicious, you couldn't walk anywhere in Hoenn that she knew of for an hour without at least seeing a Surskit or Zigzagoon. This thick into the woods their should have been something.. Riley had Taro begin probing the area for signs of life, but nothing was found.

As Riley was searching for anything, Crash and Asher had been battling anything in sight. They'd come across the normal sorts so far. Zigzagoon, Poliwag and Poliwhirl in the river and even some Bellsprout as they roamed the hills. Nothing they felt warranted capturing, but it was a fun exercise to establish their dominance.

Kek and Joy were headed north along the river, Joy in the water and Kek mostly digging just under the surface. As they slowly battled through a few wild encounters, Joy suddenly disappeared from Kek's sight. He began searching the banks and staring into the water trying to find his friend. After a few moments, he found her. Bloodied, battered and out cold. Kek quickly took to her side, still unable to identify the mysterious attacker.

"The dark one seems distressed. I can't communicate with him, but I can feel a much stronger surge of dark energy than normal. We should go at once." Taro quickly stopped in his tracks as Cole and Riley took to his side. The egg Pokemon and his comrades vanished, reappearing a few yards from Kek and the injured Joy.

"Taro, go find the other two and bring them here. Anything that can do that to Joy without Kek noticing is nothing we should battle unless we are at full strength." Riley looked towards the Exeggcute, but he had already gone. Moments later he was back, Asher and Crash in tow.

"Stick together everyone, we still don't know what did this, but its here somewhere and we can be taken unaware. Taro, I need you to start searching for signs of life, or an unfamiliar aura. We need to find out what this was and take care of it now." Riley was scared, she hadn't seen anything with this kind of power since the smuggler's camp.

"I have located a strong source of energy. I recommend we retreat, it has a strong psychic aura and I'm unsure whether I can keep us safe. If I'm overpowered, you'll be helpless." Riley was uncaring for her own safety. Someone had hurt her starter, badly. They were going to pay. "Lead us to it. Kek, underground, you should be relatively invisible to a psychic underground."

Riley administered a super potion to her Sealeo and recalled her to her ball. She'd be fine, but she wasn't going to be able to help tonight. As they made their way down the river bank, a bright flash of light appeared twenty yards in front of them. Riley's jaw dropped, maybe she should have listened to Taro.

In front of the group stood a Kadabra. One of the most powerful psychic Pokemon known, and rarely seen in the wild. As she began to try and formulate a game plan, Taro moved in front of the group.

The egg's eyes were glowing, as were the Kadabra's. She wasn't sure if they were communicating, battling or preparing for a fight. Minutes felt like hours, she knew if any of her team tried to launch an attack it'd be detected easily. She had to wait and hope whatever Taro was doing was successful.

At the four minute mark of this silent showdown, Taro began to shake. They weren't like a tremor or a seizure, the shakes were hard to see if you weren't intently staring at the Pokemon. As Riley watched helplessly, Taro began to shake more. One of the eggs from its body began to slowly separate from the group, and then another. A third began to drift away, apparently struggling to try and remain with the group.

Riley looked at the Kadabra and noticed a similar shaking. The spoon it held was completely doubled over, its eyes beginning to glaze over. With a violent snap, the Kadabra fell to the ground lifeless. Taro began shaking violently, heads pulling away from each other and then back again. This went on for several minutes, and then they fell motionless.

Riley looked on in agony, the Exeggcute looked to be dying. She grabbed a potion from her bag and went to spray it on the battered egg Pokemon. As she approached and began to spray, the eggs were encased in a brown armor. Seconds ticked by, nothing happened. Riley moved towards the eggs again, hoping to administer her potion. As she finished spraying the four remaining eggs, they erupted upwards.

Blinding light filled their eyes, Riley couldn't see what was happening. As she desperately squinted at her Exeggcute, another flash of light erupted. Seconds later, a third flash and then a fourth. A fifth flash of light bursted outwards, knocking Riley off of her feet. As she regained her footing, she saw her friend. He was not dying, he was building and releasing the energy needed to evolve.

In front of her stood a six foot tall coconut tree, three heads bobbing towards the top of its leafy green canopy. Riley looked on in disbelief, she knew he was ready to evolve, but she hadn't given it a leaf stone...

"Do not be alarmed young master, I knew I was prepared. The Kadabra put up a formidable resistance, but in the end I was able to over take its mind. As I worked on destroying its mind, I was able to parse some of its memories. It had been orphaned due to poachers stealing its parents. When it evolved recently it came upon humans and ended their lives. This Pokemon was broken, no amount of care would heal it. I gave it an honorable ending, and in doing so fulfilled my goal of defeating a strong psychic."

"One thing I don't know is why I didn't recognize the area of the memories. None of them looked to be in Hoenn until the memory of the humans. I surmise this was a Pokemon brought here in the 'mysterious' event you'd mentioned. We should tread carefully, if Pokemon as powerful as this have been brought here, you can be assured there are more."

Riley quickly gathered her team and made her way to Taro. Taro teleported everyone back to camp, including Kek, much to his surprise. "It appears I am now sufficient in my psychic abilities, the crocodile will need to continue to grow before he can resist me. Worry not, I won't force my telepathy on him, it'll be his choosing."

The group slowly relaxed around the fire, Riley deep in thought. The sudden evolution of Kek and Taro added some unexpected twists to her plan. She now had a final evolution psychic and grass type of untold power and a second evolution of her ground/dark type. Her team was quickly growing in strength, far faster than she'd expected.

"So Taro evolved today. A Kadabra attacked Joy and Taro did some sort of Jedi mind trick and killed the Kadabra responsible. When you said he was ready, I didn't think four days was your meaning... either way, I'm going to need some guidance on how to best hone his abilities." Riley set her Pokedex down next to her, compared to previous problems these were welcome.

Riley went to bed absent Joy for the first time in her training career. She felt better knowing she was healing and resting safely inside her ball. In Joy's place was Asher, the abused electric type that'd quickly become her fierce defender. Asher, Crash and Cole. The last three on her team awaiting evolution, half had already evolved once. In less than a month, she'd evolved three Pokemon. This didn't make sense.

The last three days in the wild were relatively uneventful. One major event happened, or two that were connected depending how you looked at it.

On the sixth day, Riley and her team were running another set of recon. This time it was just Riley and Taro. Cole joined Asher and Crash as they went out looking for trouble.

As Riley and her psychic Pokemon made their way through the fields, they heard a faint cry. As Riley scanned the horizon, Taro scanned for signs of life. Quickly he placed the noise. "This creature is no threat to us, it is safe to proceed." Taro led the way towards the tiny Pokemon.

As Riley approached, she noticed a small metal Pokemon curled up on the ground. "It is quite weak. Your intent to capture will be easily achieved." Riley nodded at her companion and effortlessly tossed a poke ball at the little creature. The ball made half a shake and clicked. An instant capture, the poor creature had no fight left in it.

"This world is truly devolving to chaos. He's not native to this region, nor Kanto. Every Pokemon reported was either misplaced from around Hoenn or Kanto so far, why is he here? Regardless, we just got incredibly lucky." Riley smiled as she scanned the motionless poke ball.

"Pawniard, the steel and dark type Pokemon. After shredding its prey, it sharpens its blades on a stone by the river. Every Pawniard has their own favorite sharpening stone." As Riley picked up the ball, the light went dead. She'd completely forgotten, she had a full team of six with her. Until she made it to a Poke Center to transfer or deposit it into the PC, it'd be held in stasis in the inoperable poke ball.

Taro called out to the team at Riley's request, ordering them to meet back at the campsite. As Riley sat thinking about why a Pawniard would be there, she decided to update her Dad. "I've been spending some time in the wilderness and ran across some weird stuff, call me." By the time she hit send and set her Pokedex down, it rang.

"Hey Kiddo, hope everything is OK. What's going on?" She missed her Dad's voice.

"Well I've been spending time off route, and have come across a few Pokemon that don't belong anywhere near the area. I'm sure you've seen the news reports, I can confirm they are real. I battled a Kadabra off of Route 110, and today I captured a baby Pawniard. I know neither are native to the area, and with everything else going on, something seems off. I just wanted you to know, and to make sure you two were OK." The feeling of home sickness hit Riley hard.

"Things are getting a bit weird out here as well. We are preparing to leave and head to the house to recuperate and make our next plan, I'll have your Mom reach out to you when we get there. Stay safe and remember, I love you very much." She could hear his voice break a little, he was out of his element and missed his little girl.

"OK, I love you Dad. Make sure you two don't do anything stupid. I know how you guys are when you get together." Riley hung up the phone and looked at her team.

"Cole and Taro, you have guard duty. We are going to rest up tonight and meet up with Crixus in the morning. We'll head up to Mauville from there." With that, she turned and made her way to the tent. Asher and Joy cuddled up beside her.

Running, that's all she could do. Just keep running. As she ran for her life, she quickly glanced behind her. Mightyena and Houndoom on her heels, chomping and toying with the young girl. There was no escaping them, she needed to fight. She reached for her belt, but no Pokemon were to be found.

Riley was running out of ground in front of her. She could hear the water rushing somewhere in the distance. If she could make it, maybe she'd survive the swim across. Shots of fire flew past the young girl, she knew when they'd been shot. She could feel the heat quickly on her cheek, and as it passed by, the air again cooled her as she ran for her life. She could see the river bank, she was going to make it. She closed her eyes and ran harder. When she could feel the soft sand beneath her feet, she jumped.

Riley didn't feel the shock of cold water immediately, so she opened her eyes. She was falling, hundreds of feet below were rocks and water, and she was headed right for them. She closed her eyes again, thinking of her parents. This was it, too high up to survive, and even if she did the rocks would end her.

The helpless feeling of falling, weightless and at the same time the crushing pressure she felt in her chest. What a weird sensation, completely contradictory. Riley opened her eyes again, finding herself floating freely above a beautiful grass field. What was going on?

"My child, I believe your friend has told you about visions and dreams she's been having. I've been hoping to speak with you for a while, but due to necessity my timeline was sped up. The balance between humans and Pokemon has shifted. There is an entity working on the side of Pokemon, trying furiously to even the scales. I'm sure you've noticed the increase in aggressive Pokemon attacks?" The disembodied voice paused.

"There are but a few humans that have the power to stop it, and return the world to a semblance of normalcy. You are one of those trainers, and so is your friend. You are called Affinity's. You have a deeper physiological bond with Pokemon than most. You bond easier, grow stronger, and adapt to your affinity type. You young lady are a special type of affinity. Most people have a small adaptation to a small piece of an element. Your friend is an Alpha, she is drawn to a specific gene in powerful Pokemon." Another oddly timed pause from the mysterious voice.

"But you are the only of your kind. There hasn't been one of your kind in generations. So long ago in fact, we don't have a name for it. You'll come to understand your true abilities in time, but for now, know that you are destined for great and terrible things. You have the ability to forge your destiny, but you must steel your resolve and stay true to yourself."

"I don't understand. Heidi and I are Affinity's? What does that even mean?" Riley was just as confused as Heidi had initially been.

The ethereal voice explained it all, just as he had to Heidi. As he was preparing to finish, he made one final statement. "Be careful what kind of Pokemon you surround yourself with. When you look at the evil groups of history, they all have something in common."

"They all favored dark and poison types. There is nothing inherently wrong with each type, but surrounding yourself with them can darken your spirit and poison your mind. The great heroes of time have had well balanced teams, a Pokemon to strengthen each part of a persons character. Keep this in mind."

Riley woke up in a cold sweat, she now knew why Heidi decided to take off without much notice. She had a role to play, and now Riley knew she did as well.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen – A Loss is a Loss OR Life is All About Ups and Downs**

Heidi was still walking. It'd been three days since she'd left Riley, and it was nothing but walking. She'd finished her way quickly up Route 110 and was now headed East on 118. She'd done her fair share of battling, Naga and Edward were handling a majority of the work.

As she continued down the endless path in front of her, she began to reflect on the visions and what life may have in store for her. "Do you think you could at least give me a hint? I know you know more than you are letting on, being prepared would really give me a better chance to succeed." She glanced at the floating Claydol, hoping for some answers.

Cayce looked at the young girl, emotionless other than the occasional blink of an eye. "I've told you before, your only goal should be to continue forward, continue to build your bond with your team and train yourself. The only thing I can say to you is that you will be unable to properly prepare for your destiny. It is uncertain, which means I can't help you with the upcoming decision you'll need to make."

That was something new, she'd asked Cayce a dozen times but he'd never mentioned the "decision" before. She decided not to bring it to his attention, instead she would continue on and wait for a good time to try and force another slip up.

The day wore on, like all the others. Battle, small break for rest, walk for hours battling, set up camp, sleep and repeat. On day seven, one event took place that changed the future of the Hoenn region forever.

"Cayce, do you hear that?" Heidi quickly began scanning the area. She was in a desolate area off to the northwest of the 118 & 119 intersection. The map made it look like a prime place for a short cut, as she would soon discover, this was a mistake.

"We need to head back the way we came before we are spotted. I can feel dark energy everywhere around me, but I can't get a read on what they are." The Claydol was motionless, beady eyes scanning the area as it psychically scanned anything in range.

She immediately stopped, and began to slowly backtrack, hoping not to bring attention to her or Cayce. Unfortunately, she didn't follow the exact path she'd taken and walked directly into the trap being laid for her. Heidi spied a small black dog sprint past them, and then another. As she looked to her sides, she spotted a couple more. Reality sank in, she was surrounded, and she was in trouble.

"Houndour, the dark and fire type. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. Using unique howls and cries it communicates with its pack to trap its prey." Heidi frowned, Houndour were bad enough, but then she spotted the ring leaders. Two Houndoom. She quickly reached to her belt and unclasped two balls.

Naga and Nova materialized before her and quickly realized the position they were in. The duo did not wait for their orders, offense was the best defense. Nova instantly launched her discharge at the pair of Houndoom hoping to startle and scare them off. Naga began launching countless beams of water at the demon hounds, but their attempts were not enough for the horde circling them.

The first Houndour lunged at the young girl, narrowly missing before darting back into the foliage. A second made its attempt, but was beat back by the brave Horsea. This continued for over fifteen minutes, the hounds individually tormenting the group successfully wearing them down. Finally, the Houndoom made their move. They pounced in tandem, narrowly evading the defensive attacks from Heidi's Pokemon.

Pain. That's what Heidi felt as the first Houndoom landed a brutal tackle on the young girl. As she fell to the ground, the second pounced on top of her, straddling her body as she helplessly tried to kick it off. As Naga and Nova regrouped to try and save their trainer, the Houndoom wrapped its jaws around the girls neck. Curiously, it didn't clamp down to finish her off. After a few seconds Heidi realized the canine had no immediate intentions of ending her life. She ordered her Pokemon to stand down, it was time to try and use reason to solve the issue.

"I'm not sure you can understand me, but I need you to know I mean you know harm. We are currently on a quest of sorts and need to continue on. If you would let me go, I give you my word I'll recall my Pokemon and leave the area immediately." Man it was so much easier talking to her psychic...

"You should not have come here. My pack are the guardians of this area, trespassers are not shown mercy." A deep and sinister voice rang through her mind. Why could she hear a dark type?

"I've allowed your psychic to translate. This is not the first time, and it will not be the last that I must sacrifice my dignity to protect our shrine. There have been disturbances inside, but we are unable to enter. In return for your life, you must venture inside and resolve whatever is causing the disruptions."

Heidi looked to her Claydol, with a subtle nod, Heidi agreed to the Houndoom's terms. "We'll find out what is happening for you. My goal in life is to help Pokemon, regardless of the circumstances of our meeting, that has not changed." As the Houndoom released its grip over the girl, she recalled her two Pokemon.

As she tried to stop herself from having a panic attack, she dusted herself off and climbed to her feet. The Houndoom ordered her to follow him to the shrine, so she tucked in behind him and followed the path further into the woods.

Roughly forty five minutes later, the trees opened up into a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood an ancient ruin. A ten foot tall rock formation that had eroded over the years sat in front of her. Unknown carvings had weathered badly, barely able to be made out at a casual glance.

"This is a sacred temple. You will treat everything you see with respect, and leave everything as you've found it. I will not tell you what is hidden inside as it does not pertain to you. Simply go in, eradicate any unwanted occupants and leave. Upon your exit, we'll safely guide you back to the humans path and away from our sanctuary." The Houndoom glared at the young girl, trusting humans was the perfect way to end up dead or in servitude.

Heidi watched as the Houndoom breathed a white hot flamethrower on the etched symbols of the ruins. Slowly, they began to glow, and a few moments later a small opening made itself visible. Heidi grabbed her Pokedex and sent a quick message, then made her way into the ancient temple.

The first thing Heidi noticed was how shockingly light it was inside the underground temple. There were no torches, lights or any other illuminaries she could find, but still it was as light as day. Her second observation was the ornate drawings along all of the walls. There were depictions of all kinds of different Pokemon, the only one that continuously appeared was a dark shrouded Pokemon she could not identify.

Heidi released Nova and Cayce and began the journey deeper into the temple. As she continued down the main path, she noticed a few small rooms that branched off, but she was going to do her best to honor her word to the Houndoom. After twenty minutes of winding further down the path, Cayce halted.

"I believe we are near the sanctuary, be on your guard. I can sense a sinister force ahead, be on your guard." The Claydol was visibly anxious, whatever was ahead was not to be trifled with.

Heidi slowly approached the final doorway leading to the sanctuary and she could not believe her eyes. On the far side of the room a single beam of light illuminating a large stone altar. Heidi cautiously approached, Cayce and Nova at her sides. Cayce suddenly went rigid, a demonic purple energy radiating from his body.

"Hello young one, I assured you we would soon meet. Your psychic did an admirable job guiding you to this point, just as foretold. You have come to our most holy temple, and the place of your ascension. You will see and learn many things while you are here. I give you my word no harm will come to you or your friends, other than this Claydol. He knew of his fate when he offered his services, do not feel sorry for him. He his heroic and has done this world a service it doesn't deserve."

"I must ask you to return your friend there, as much as I find her adorable, she will only interfere with our proceedings." The omnipotent ghost gestured towards Nova, who was quickly returned to her ball.

Heidi wasn't sure why she was so trusting of this being, she'd never seen anything like it before. She could tell immediately it was Polly, the visitor from her dreams. She'd been led safely to this point by following its direction, and she knew she must see this through.

"This ceremony will not be like anything you've experienced. You've been chosen as a Champion to our cause, and as such will receive a 'mark' of sorts to assist you on your quest. You'll also learn the history of the Affinity, and may even start to hone your skills as such. Now my young hero, please approach the altar so we may begin." Polly waited patiently as Heidi made her way to the sacred chantry.

Heidi took her place, reaching her hands outwards and grasping the altar on each side. Instantly, her world went black.

Heidi found herself standing on a hill overlooking a rolling prairie. "This is the world before humans. Pokemon roamed free. This was the way the world was as Arceus first saw to create it. This was a time of peace. It seems like only yesterday, but this is tens of thousands of years in the past. It may also be the future if the events of your time continue to play out." Heidi listened intently.

Another moment of darkness, again she found herself on the same hill top. "This is shortly after Arceus decided it was necessary to introduce another of his creations to our world, he created the humans. While physically they are inferior, they were given the gift of a strong mind. Where Pokemon relied on their individual strength, humans grouped together to survive. They built small villages, then larger towns, they created tools and technology to advance their lifestyles. Eventually they'd created a tool capable of enslaving the Pokemon who'd been there before them." Polly lost its concentration momentarily.

Another shift through time, and Heidi found herself again on top of the hill. She was now overlooking a large city with people everywhere. "Eventually it got to the point where entire species of Pokemon had been wiped from existence. Those that survived were forced to relocate, causing Pokemon to become more aggressive towards each other. Humans deemed some Pokemon had no value. Without the ability to participate in battles, they were unnecessary. As the technology grew, more was learned about each Pokemon, creating entire class heirarchies to place 'value' on the breeds." Anger was evident in Polly's voice.

"Breeds that have survived for millenia have been cast aside or driven to extinction. In the quest for power, humans began trying to create their own Pokemon. I'm sure you've heard the tales of the Pokemon called Mewtwo, and what happened to Kanto as a result? Human's greed has pushed them to far. There are forces in this world looking to reset the scales and wipe humans from record. I do not wish to see this happen. I hope to see humans realize the error in their ways, and adapt as they've done so often over the generations."

The world once again went black, Heidi standing on the same hilltop. The buildings were ablaze, there were heavy clouds of smoke covering the sky. "This is not far into the future. This is a possible fate of the human race if things aren't corrected. The human population has been drastically reduced, their towns and villages destroyed. A select few may survive, but they'll be hunted by the Pokemon they've wronged. This is the end of the human species."

Heidi clenched her eyes, desparately trying to remove the image from her mind. When she finally opened her eyes, she was standing in a beautiful prairie of flowers, a calm river running through it. She and Polly slowly floated towards a waterfall. There she saw a young woman at the top of the waterfall.

The woman and her Pokemon were casually walking along the edge of the waterfall. Riley didn't know when or where she was, but she felt at peace. As she watched the young woman and her friend slowly make their way towards the edge of the water, she was set upon by a man.

The woman called to her friend, a small Poliwag, readying it for battle. The man sent forth his Pokemon, a Shiftry, and attacked. The Poliwag was quickly defeated, laying unconscious on the bank of the river. As the woman attempted to run to her Pokemon's side, the man ordered the Shiftry to finish the Poliwag off. With an elongated leaf blade, the Shiftry lunged towards the water type, looking to end its life. In an act of selflessness the woman dove in front of the attack, taking the fatal blow.

The man searched the woman's bag, removing an unidentified object. He turned to the woman and rolled her body into the water. The Shiftry followed suit, throwing the Poliwag into the river and over the falls. As the woman and Poliwag disappeared into the mists below, a flash of pink and white light radiated below.

"You are witnessing the birth of the Affinity. Please try and pay attention to both humans, this is of the utmost importance." Polly fell silent, seeing the fall of their world play out again was an uncomfortable experience.

Riley moved her attention to the murderer standing at the bank. He was staring at the unknown object when a shroud of black and purple light overtook him. Pulses of the energy emmitted from the man, until finally it burst outward, leaving the man seemingly unchanged. As she looked back towards the woman, a similar process happened. As Heidi looked closer, she saw the woman and her Poliwag alive and well at the bottom of the waterfall making their way towards the river bank.

"How is that possible? We just watched her sacrifice herself, how is she alive?" Heidi was having a difficult time processing the events she'd just witnessed.

"What you've seen are the first true acts that define the human race. Arceus witnessed this as well, and bestowed the 'curse' we now call Affinity on these two humans. The man committed an act of hate and greed. He showed the darkness in his heart and hate in his life. He was cursed with a dark affinity. Forever doomed to a life of mistrust and paranoia, the dark Affinity also have an incredible cunning and ability for self preservation." Polly was snarling the information, clearly filled with hatred towards the dark types.

Heidi looked back at the woman at the bottom of the waterfall. A pink hue still hung around the woman. "That is the first hero of light. She was the first fairy Affinity, and one of only three known to have existed. She made the ultimate sacrifice, giving her life in attempt to save her Pokemon. Arceus gave her a new life, and placed her Affinity. Fairy Affinity's are selfless, looking out for all lives regardless of the harm they may endure. This is both their blessing and their curse, as you saw the woman prove."

"There is an Affinity for every type. Each now passed along through genetics. Although it began with only the two, slowly Arceus introduced more to help balance the bond between humans and Pokemon. Please do not misunderstand, it is quite possible for a dark Affinity to be a good and noble person. Its just as likely a fairy Affinity in theory could be evil. Where they were once placed on a person who earned their mark, its now passed down."

"I had mentioned to you that Affinity's had an easier time bonding with certain types of Pokemon, and even took on some of their traits. I believe I told you of your particular affliction as well, being an Alpha. You have the ability to adapt to the Pokemon you use. It would not be impossible for you to develop any number of traits from your team. The only other Alpha to have existed could actually discharge small surges of electricity and breathe underwater."

"I have shown and told you this for obvious reasons. You will be put into positions in the near future where your life will depend on your development of these skills. There isn't a particular way to practice, the more you work with your team, the more your body slowly evolves along side them. Think of yourself as an Eevee, influenced by your surroundings."

"And finally, I shall set you upon the next path to your journey. As I'd mentioned, your Claydol will no longer be accompanying you. You have no further need for him, as you'll find out shortly. Your sole mission in life will be to assist in defeating the new swells of evil, and forging a better path for your people. I will not send you off empty handed. Please, close your eyes, we will return to our sanctuary and begin."

Heidi closed her eyes, trying to determine how on earth she could possibly evolve like an Eevee. When she slowly opened her eyes she was once again standing at the old stone altar.

"Please, give me your hand." Heidi quickly obeyed. "First, I shall give you this gift." Polly raised her hand above Heidi's. She couldn't tell what was happening at first, and then a warm heat radiated through her hand and arm. "This is the first time a human has been given this 'mark' and is not something I do lightly. You will now have the ability to SEE the aura of other Affinity's, helping you identify potential foe or friend."

"And now, the part I think will benefit you most. Please release your Honedge." Heidi grabbed Edward's ball from her belt, releasing her trusted defender. "You have already taken the first step towards your bond with him, allowing him to place his bond on you. I want you to close your eyes and recall that feeling of being pulled through his shadows. Concentrate on that feeling with everything you have."

Heidi thought back to that day at the Contest, that feeling of weightlessness as she tore through another dimension. Over and over she thought of that fleeting moment, trying to remember how the ribbon on Edward's hilt felt, the deafening silence and the force used to explode back to her realm.

"Now open your eyes, tell me how you feel, tell me what you see." Polly was pleased with how quickly this had worked.

Heidi opened her eyes, trying to see if she felt anything different. She slowly looked around the room, and then at herself. As her arms slowly moved in front of her face, she did not see flesh and bone, but a mist almost invisbile to the naked eye.

"Ghost types have the ability to become intangible, unseen or unfelt if needed. You too have that ability. Currently it isn't much more than an optical illusion. You won't be walking through walls or anything like that, but with time you may be able to. We don't really know the full potential of an Alpha, but we know they far exceed that of almost every other Affinity."

Heidi spent the remainder of the day with Polly, she had many questions about the origins and history of Affinity's. Polly shared what was necessary, but in the end the only way for Heidi to truly understand was to experience it for herself.

Finally, it was time for Heidi to leave. As she exited the shrine she assured the Houndoom the disturbance had been solved. As she prepared to depart, unsure of where she was headed, the alpha made a request.

"You have proven yourself to be trustworthy. I must ask a favor, our pack has outgrown this territory. My oldest son is being constrained here, and needs room to grow. I ask that you take him with you, train him by your side. When the time is right, return and we shall show you the treasure hidden in the shrine." The Houndoom nudged his eldest towards the young girl.

"This is Reagan, he will obey any and all commands. Keep him safe, make him strong." And with that, the pack retreated to the forest, returning to their mission of keeping the shrine safe and hidden from the human world.

Heidi tossed the pokeball at the demon dog, and with no resistance, was easily captured. Heidi thought through the entire day again. Losing her friend Cayce for no apparent reason didn't sit well with her. When she had asked Cayce about it, he did not respond. He seemed resigned to his fate, one last heroic deed before he retired to solitude with the ethereal Polly.

Heidi released Reagan and followed the hell hound back towards the path. Heidi was again without a psychic, and Edward was unable to communicate telepathically with the dark type. As she made her way back to the path and towards civilization, one thing became clear. Training was the only thing that mattered. Not only for her team, but herself as well. Polly had been able to make her practically invisible. She needed to be able to do that and so much more if she were to truly be prepared for what the future may hold.

**Just a quick rundown of where everyone is at so far team/Pokemon wise. I've found it difficult of everyone's team as I write this, I'll try to remember and include a snippet at the end of each chapter moving forward.**

Riley:

Joy – Sealeo

Kek – Krokorok

Asher – Helioptile

Cole – Litwick

Crash – Tyrunt

Taro – Exeggutor

Heidi :

Nova – Flaaffy

Edward – Honedge

Eloy – Breloom

Naga – Horsea

Oberon – Eevee

Houndour - Reagan

Adam :

Pixel – Flygon

Cinder – Talonflame

Juice – Luxray

Max – Bisharp

Rip – Gengar

Shredder – Kabutops

Nick :

Buddy – Empoleon

Chroma – Metagross

Drago – Salamance

Terra – Torterra

Rupert – Houndoom

Yaka – Togekiss

Crystal :

Xanthe – Altaria

Goro – Machamp

Flora – Ninetales

Arco – Sylveon

Gilly – Swampert

Link – Electivire


End file.
